Perched a Few Feet Above the Water
by IrishSwan
Summary: Based on my own prompt #28: Killian is a single father. He and his 2 year old child are lounging by a public pool when his child accidentally falls in the water. Emma is the lifeguard that saves the kid's life. Amazing cover by Thisisartyanna (on Tumblr and Twitter - Go show her some love!)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I know I'm usually doing the behind the scenes work, like recs, prompts and Beta reading, but this is my first exploration into the mystical land of actual writing. This is my first time, so please bear with me and the writing mistakes you might find :) I hope you enjoy it!**

 **P.S There is a part in there where Liam should've most definitely been admitted into a hospital. But for the sake of the story, I decided to give him a low-key miraculous recovery!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

Abandoned as a newborn, deemed defective by foster parents at age 5, a self-proclaimed runaway by 15, Emma Swan never thought her life could amount to anything beyond a homeless street urchin. Nonetheless, there she was, perched a few feet above the water, the smell of chlorine completely overwhelming her senses, yet in a way, comforting in its familiarity. The simplicity of it all baffled her.

Growing up the way she did, Emma always vowed to find a way to make sure kids were safer than she ever had the privilege to be. She used to think jobs like social work and law enforcement were the way to do that. But standing here, looking over the cacophony of voices and splashes, mixed in with kids who lounged about on the inflatables, dove in off the dive boards, and even enjoyed a game of tag, Emma Swan realized that her job mattered just as much, that being a lifeguard meant that children's safety was one of her main concerns, and she loved it.

* * *

It had been exactly one year 6 months and 8 days since the day Milah left him for another man. And while she shattered his heart into a thousand pieces, the thought of her alone boiled his blood. Not because she left him – he wasn't a petty man, he knew he could survive without her – but because she left their two year old boy motherless. He couldn't fathom how someone could be so selfish as to abandon their child out of lust for fame and fortune.

As angry as he was with _her,_ he had Liam to think about now, which is why he found himself walking into his neighborhood's local swimming pool facility.

Although Liam reminds him a lot of his mother, he does have his father's piercing blue eyes, dashing good looks, but what Killian loves most is that his little boy shares his love for water.

* * *

Becoming a lifeguard seemed like such a natural decision to Emma. After all, she was a great swimmer, was very attentive and of course her love for water was a wonderful added bonus to the job.

It was a couple of hours, a handful of "no running by the pool"'s later that she noticed them. As she was scoping out the space for any troublemakers, she spotted a - really attractive - man getting himself and a boy, which she assumed to be his son by the looks of them, ready to head into the water, something in her gut told her to keep an eye out for them – and no, it wasn't about said attractiveness, well not for the most part anyway.

The man was preoccupied with inflating his boy's floater when it happened. The little boy was leaning over the edge of the pool, trying to reach for a shiny object in the water. She barely had time to lift her megaphone to call attention to the child's state before he was toppling over into the deep end of the pool. Without giving it a second thought, Emma jumped into the water, dove past the occupants of the pool and got to the boy in record time. Unfortunately, it seemed like her fast wasn't fast enough, her good wasn't good enough; the child had swallowed and choked on quite a bit of water. However, now was not the time to dwell on her disappointments, she was trained for this. She hoisted the little body over the side of the pool and immediately went to give him CPR.

She could vaguely hear the panicked voice of a man questioning the events that had just occurred, a faint yet broken "Liam" whispered a few steps beside her, but she had no time for him right now, she had to focus _. Pump pump pump, blow, pump, pump, pump, blow,_ she could do this, she was trained for this, she will save this little boy _pump pump-_

"Oh, thank God." She breathed out a sigh of relief as the tiny body jerked to life again, spewing out the water from his little lungs.

The little boy looked rattled, she went to sooth the worry from his fragile form, but was interrupted by the little boy – Liam, she presumed – reaching his hands up in the air, crying for "papa". She looked up to see the man pulling Liam into his arms, and cradling him against his chest, while peppering kisses all over the boys face and whispering what must be calming words into his ear.

When they locked gazes themselves, she was ready to give him an earful about being more responsible and actually paying attention to his own child, but his doleful ocean blue's and his broken "thank you" gave her pause. She knows what it's like to be beaten when you're already down, and as much as he deserved it, she just didn't have the heart to do that to him.

So instead, she picked herself up, grabbed a towel, and made her way back to her post, perched a few feet above the water.

* * *

Killian was speechless. His mind hadn't yet absorbed everything that just happened. He had never seen his Liam, his baby, look so lifeless before. He had never been so terrified in his entire life. He had failed his son. It was his job to look after his child, his job to make sure his whole world was protected at all costs. Yet, if it wasn't for his blonde savior - he couldn't even think about what could've happened.

Lucky for him though, he had a resilient boy, a few minutes of comfort and the promise of ice cream was enough to reinstate his excitement for the day at the pool. Liam had been checked over by the facility's sickbay and was cleared for a float around the pool, just nothing strenuous. Although Killian himself had major reservations about letting his baby anywhere near the water after what happened, he knew that it was important for his son to get back on the horse, so to speak. It really helped a lot that he knew the blonde savior was keeping a watchful eye on his child, a guardian angel of sorts.

Speaking of, he really had to thank her properly for saving his son. He gathered Liam in his arms and made his way over to the lookout throne.

It was strange though, the closer he got to her, the more nervous he felt; What if she thought he was a horrible father? What if she thought it was inappropriate to strike up a conversation while she was working? What if-

He stopped himself. Why did he care so much about what she thought of him, he doesn't even know her name yet he's acting like a lad who was about to talk to a girl for the first time.

She was bloody gorgeous, that much he couldn't deny, but for some reason, his gut told him it went deeper than that, deeper than an infatuation with the person who saved his son. It's just that when their eyes met, he could just feel a shift in his world. There was something about her, he just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

Emma was busy minding the inhabitants of the pool when her mind started to wander. There was something intriguing about Liam's father, somehow, with just a look, a silent plea for mercy, he had managed to get her to let her walls down enough to identify with him. She was badass Emma, no shit taking Emma, but then why was she stumped by a pair of ocean blues?

Emma's musings were interrupted when she felt a presence next to her. She looked down to find the face of the man she was just contemplating looking hesitant, as if he didn't know whether or not to approach her.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes.. uh…hi," he stammered.

"Hello." She gave a pensive smile; she really had to get back to watching the children

"I- I wanted to thank you. For what you did earlier; for saving my son."

"I was just doing my job, sir. Noth-"

"Killian," he interrupted "Killian Jones." He reached up awkwardly to give her a handshake.

She returned the gesture in kind, "Well, Killian, as I was saying, it's really no trouble."

She paused for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to say something, he could tell she decided against it and instead said:

"I'm just glad little Liam over here turned out okay"

"There are no words for how grateful I am –" he gave her a questioning look, silently pleading with her to fill in the gap.

"Emma Swan," was her stunted reply.

Swan, he thought, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. He gave a faint nod and a mischievous smile in response and repeated.

"There are no words for how grateful I am, _Emma Swan._ I owe you my life. " He looked down at Liam and ruffled his hair, earning himself a slight giggle from the boy. "Let me repay you, a coffee some time, perhaps? Please, it's the least I could do"

"I'm sorry I'm not interested." She hoped he'd take the hint; she really wasn't looking for anything right now.

"Very well, I'll not push. However, I do have a proposition for you,"

 _That_ caught her attention.

He continued "How would you feel about giving private swimming lessons, for Liam of course? After what happened today, I need to be sure he can be safe around water, no matter the situation."

She mulled over the suggestion for a second, she has never taught a child, or anyone really how to swim before. But she guessed it would be fairly simple, and she could use the money. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask, Swan." He gave her a knowing smile, then promptly turned around, and led himself and his son away from the beautiful enigma that was Emma Swan.

He was aware he left no means of contact, he did after all, need an excuse to come visit her again. Soon.

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who favourited, followed or left a Review. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that not only did people read it, but actually liked my story. A special thank you to _So Much Tea, Dreamtalker1_ , and _Captainwiley_ for reading over my chapter(s). **

**Without further ado, please enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

It's been two weeks since he last spoke to his savior. He hadn't been able to find the time to visit the pool again; his job as an artist taking up so much of his time, he often forgot to eat.

His days consisted of early morning high-pitched giggles as Liam slobbered his face with kisses followed by a soft-spoken "come on daddy, wake up!" with his little hands tugging at his hair. He then would spend the rest of the morning being unwillingly subjected to a few episodes of Jake and the Neverland Pirates – bloody torture.

The rest of his day would consist of long periods of completely immersing himself in his art, only punctuated by Liam's need for sustenance and attention. Otherwise it was a whorl of greens, yellows and reds; colors his muse seems to have taken a preference to lately.

However, despite his busy days and sleepless nights, the Swan girl was never far from his mind.

* * *

Emma's days as a lifeguard kept her pretty busy, being in charge of the safety of others was not a simple feat. However, she did notice her thoughts wandering to a certain proposition made by a certain striking man.

When she told him she'd think about it, she wasn't expecting him to up and leave the building. She'd already made up her mind, had done so within the first few minutes after he'd suggested it, she just didn't want him to mistake her acceptance for invitation.

But now, two weeks later, she was starting to wonder if all she'd done was cost herself another opportunity to metaphorically raise a couple of choice fingers to all the people who told her she'd never amount to anything, to everyone who'd berated her with her supposed lack of worth, to all the people who let her down.

She knew of course that what was really important was that the boy, Liam, kept safe around water, not her avenging her past self. But she reckoned it wasn't difficult to find someone who was able give a few swimming lessons, no, she believed – hoped – it was the universe's way of telling her it's on her side.

Unless of course this was all some cosmic joke, and him asking was just a fluke and she'll never get to see those blue eyes again – wait what. Liam, she was talking Liam. Definitely Liam.

* * *

Killian finally found the time to pass by the pool to see if Emma had made a decision yet. He was on his way back from delivering one of his paintings to a client.

The pool was a 10-minute walk from his house and Liam was being looked after by his friend, Tink – her parents were a bit too engrossed in the 'flower power' era – so he figured he could just make a quick detour.

Upon walking into the facility, he could hear the beep of a megaphone about to be spoken into. He prepared himself to hear the sweet, melodic voice of his savior, but as his eyes made a beeline for the lookout throne, they were met with a…hairy chest? And a deep accented voice booming through the megaphone speaker?

He looked up to find a man holding the coveted lifeguard megaphone scolding some children for being a bit too violent with their playing.

He walked over to the man in question, still puzzled by his presence.

"Good afternoon, mate. Killian Jones." He started

The man climbed down from his post to properly shake his hand.

"Graham Humbert at your service. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with Swa- uh Emma. Do you know where I might find her?"

His "Swan" slip didn't go unnoticed by Graham though, who immediately straightened his spine, widened his legs, folded his arms and puffed out his chest; his defensive stance, he gathered. Who was this man to Emma?

"Sorry, you just missed her." He didn't seem very sorry if you asked Killian.

"Ah, right. Well, could you tell her I stopped by? We've got a bit of unfinished business, which I'd _love_ to get on with."

He knew how that sounded. He couldn't help himself though. His words obviously having the intended effect as he took in the man's irate expression.

"Sure." Was all he got in response before the man climbed back up to his _chair_ – what a ponce.

With that he decided he just might have to come again tomorrow; this git was obviously not breathing a word of any of this to Emma.

* * *

Emma went into work the next day convinced that the proposition was destined to remain unfulfilled, at least where she was concerned.

She had surrendered herself to the idea that she will forever remain at odds with the universe, never seeing eye to eye.

It wasn't until the better part of her shift was over that she caught wind of his presence. She didn't even see him herself at first; she just noticed how something seemed to have caught the attention of all the girls, young and old.

When she turned to him, she could see the glint of mischief in his eyes, even from across the room. Liam was nowhere in sight this time. What was this man playing at?

The first thing she wanted to do was go talk to him, but he didn't look like he was about to approach her, and she refused to break first. Emma has always been competitive by nature; it's part of what drove her to succeed. So this game she somehow got dragged into, though she didn't quite understand it, she planned on winning it.

Instead of coming to talk to her, the prick decided to make a show of taking off his shirt, and tossing it over his shoulder so casually, revealing the mop of unruly hair tousled over the plains of his chest. His abs just the right combination of toned and lean. His biceps bulging out like mountains outlining the scope of the seas. He was sculpted to perfection.

Likewise, she decided to make a show of "not noticing". All throughout his little spectacle, she made a point of focusing on everyone in the pool. And when she did eventually look back to his general vicinity, she made sure to keep her face a mask of indifference and apathy.

It drove him insane.

* * *

They played this little game for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until he mistook her bathroom break for the end of her shift that he raised the white flag.

Literally.

Not only did he break the silence, but he also walked over to her holding up a white towel in surrender.

She had to try really hard not to let the laugh bubbling up inside her escape the confines of her lips.

When he got close enough to her he said, "Ah, Swan! Fancy meeting you here!" With all the enthusiasm of a child about to have dessert for dinner. That earned him a smile she tried but failed to contain.

Bastard.

She tried to muster some form of impassiveness with her sarcastic, "Well, Einstein. I do work here," punctuated by an eye roll for good measure.

"Right," he deflated.

Although she did revel in her triumph, she found herself wishing she cut him some slack.

"I take it by your tone you chose to forgo from my proposition? It's okay I understa-"

Now she really wished she'd dropped the attitude earlier.

"No, no," she interrupted. "I've actually thought it over, and I think it's a great idea! I'd love to teach your son how to swim."

"Really? Well, that's a relief to hear, Swan. How would you like to go about this?"

After much deliberation, they decided that Sunday evenings around 5:30pm were the best option; the pool closes at 5pm to the public, so Liam could learn safely at his own pace, and it still left her one day in the week to completely relax and unwind from the week's work.

They were exchanging contact information when a quick flash blinded her eyes.

"I need a picture." He said, sheepishly holding up his phone by means of explanation.

He at least had the decency to look remorseful.

Soon after she took her picture of him, they said their goodbyes and he made his way out of the facility.

She left work that day knowing she had the privilege of helping out another child.

Yup, the universe was definitely on her side now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yesss! This is their first official swimming lesson :) I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

Emma woke up Saturday morning with her heart beating a little faster than usual, her senses more alert than they would be otherwise. Today is her first lesson with little Liam and she's damn well excited.

Of course, in all her excitement, and because she's Emma Swan, she forgot to plan for the damn lesson. Shit.

She spent the better part of her Sunday morning trying to figure out a lesson plan that was appropriate for a two year old whose only experience with water was floating, and well, drowning.

She's got her work cut out for her.

* * *

She arrives at the pool at precisely 4:57pm, armed with her lesson plan and all the confidence of a licensed professional. She still had quite sometime before the Jones' were set to arrive so she figured she could just set up and gather the equipment for the lesson.

Emma was a fine swimmer, she knew that. What worried her though, was that every single research article she looked up emphasized the use of songs in teaching little one's how to swim.

Emma was a lot of things, but a singer was decidedly _not_ one of them.

* * *

Killian checked his watch 5:27pm. Shit. He was going to be late on the first day.

Killian always prides himself on being a gentlemen and tardiness is just improper.

In his defense though, Liam was having one of his off days.

From time to time, Liam throws these little fits. He decides nothing is good enough to eat, sleep is for the weak, and none of his toys are fit to use. What irks Killian the most, however is that he refuses to cooperate with anything he has to say. It drives him mad.

But it's all in a day's work for a single father, right?

That is how he found himself rushing through the gates of the facility, shirt half buttoned, half untucked and basically falling off his shoulder, hair completely disheveled, and Liam clinging to him like boa constrictor choking its prey.

But he made it right in time to see his savior arranging and rearranging some of the swim gear by the pool.

She was wearing a pair of barely there swim shorts, over a – very sexy – very red one piece with a zipper running down the front of it. On the one hand, he was grateful she kept the zipper completely closed and the bathing suit appropriate for Liam's sake. On the other hand, oh how he wished he could just reach over and pull that zipper down a few inches.

He put Liam down, much to the toddler's dismay, to be able to greet Emma properly this time.

"Hello, Swan," he started.

She let out a little yelp in surprise. How did she completely miss him entering?

"Oh, uh, Hi." She reached out to shake his extended hand.

"I apologize, love, I didn't mean to startle you," he said sheepishly.

"No, it's fine, I just didn't hear you come in," she took a peek behind him and spotted Liam shying away from her.

"Hello there, Liam. Are you ready to have some fun, kid?" she asked. All she got in response was shy smile.

"I'm sorry, love. He and I seem to be a bit at odds today."

She looked a little confused but decided it best to just move on to the actual swimming. Killian took the silent hint and went about getting his son ready for the water.

* * *

Once Liam was all set, Emma went to the poolside encouraging Liam to join her with an animated "come here, kid" and a pat to the space beside her.

Liam, however, seemed to have other plans, opting to stand there clinging to his father's side.

Killian knelt down to his son's level and whispered a few words into his ear. Liam seems to have said something back, but they were too far away for her to hear it. But judging by the remorseful look on his face, she didn't think it was pleasant.

Killian came over to her, with his eyes fixated on the ground and said, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Emma. Liam's just not having it and I won't force him." He really did look apologetic.

"No, it's okay, I understand." Damn universe and it's indecisive side picking.

When Killian turned around to gather his things, an idea formed in her head. It was perfect! It could definitely work!

"Hey, wait!" she called out. "Do you mind if I try something?"

With Killian's nod of approval, though slightly confused, she approached Liam. Just like his father did moments ago, she knelt down to his level and whispered something into his ear as well. She took the newly formed twinkle in his eyes and the large grin on his face as sign of his approval. Of course, his vigorous nodding helped too.

She straightened her back as Liam moved to stand beside her, and looked right at the adorable perplexed look Killian was giving her. Wait, adorable? What was going on with her lately?

She exchanged a conspiratorial glance with Liam then said, "C'mon Killian, get in the pool."

" _What_?" He nearly choked on his own spit. "That wasn't part of the plan, I don't even have anything to wear!"

That's when Liam decided to intervene with a look that was too endearing to be real and a soft "pwees, daddy" and hand linked together in a begging gesture.

Damn this kid was good.

He looked to Emma for help, but all she did was supply him with a "you're wearing underwear, right?"

When he sighed and began to unbutton the rest of his shirt, she gave Liam a high-five and made her way to the poolside once more.

Much like the first time, Emma attempted to make a show of not looking, but allowed herself to sneak in a few glances to sate her ever-growing curiosity.

And _damn_ did she like what she saw.

The effortless tousle of his chest hair and his impeccably muscled arms made her simultaneously want to run her fingers over them and wipe the drool off the side of her mouth. This time she also noticed a tattoo adorning his right arm, did that say _Milah_?

 _Who's Milah? She wondered._

She quickly shook the thought away because, he was in a pair of _boxer briefs_ , and what she found there made her just want to pitch herself into the water and drown.

She needed to keep it professional damn it. So it was then that she decided she only had eyes for Liam. No matter what.

As the pair reached her, she instructed the both to sit by her, Liam remaining seated beside her, while Killian slid into the water.

Once everyone was settled, she kept her arm around Liam, as she slid in herself, and immediately turned to face the boy.

Their first activity was a simple kicking activity with Liam still settled on the side of the pool, just to get him used to it.

She signaled for Killian to come closer so that he could hear the instructions she was about to lay out.

"Do you like songs, Liam?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" he exclaimed.

"Well, that's great! Because the first thing we're going to do is play a little singing game. Can you do that?" She could see the excitement in the Liam's eyes.

"The game is called "Motorboat". So I'm going to sing a little song with you, and I want you to start kicking your legs. But, I want you to listen _really_ closely to how fast the song is telling you to go, alright kid?"

She watched as Liam's face became serious. She exchanged glances with killian in her attempt to hold in her giggle.

"Killian, you can listen to the song to start with, but then you're going to join me, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted. _What an idiot._

 _Here goes nothing._

"Motorboat, motorboat, goooooo so slow," she said. Liam started softly kicking his legs to and fro.

"Motorboat, motorboat, go so Fast," Liam began to kick a little faster as her own voice held some excitement and anticipation.

"Motorboat, motorboat, STEP ON THE GAS!" With that she made sure to smile really wide, and laugh as well, encouraging Liam to kick with all his might, completely soaking her and Killian in the process.

"Woaahh, great job Liam! You did so well!" she laughed.

"Aye, m'boy, splendid!" Killian added, leaving Liam with a proud yet shy grin.

"Okay, so now, let's do that a few more times. Don't forget to join in, Killian."

They repeated the exercise for about fifteen minutes, before Emma felt it was time to move on.

"For this next activity, we're going to play another game –" she was interrupted by Liam's squeal of excitement.

"This time we're going to sing the "Alligator" song! In this game, Liam, you're going to join your father and I in the water, is that alright?" she continued.

Liam looked to his father for approval. When Killian gave him an encouraging nod and smile, Liam looked to Emma and gave her a wary slow nod.

"What's wrong Liam? You know we won't force you to do anything you don't want to do, right?" she tried to give him a comforting smile as she asked.

"I'm scared," his voice was so small she almost missed it.

Killian was beside them in a second, but she silently stopped him from interfering. If she was going to be Liam's teacher, the boy had to trust her.

She took Liam's little face in her hands and said, "Liam, there's nothing to be afraid of. I am here, you father is here, and neither of us will leave you alone, not even for one second."

Liam looked straight into her eyes, as if searching for something. He must've found whatever it is he was looking for because he leaned back and put on a brave face and nodded with much more confidence this time.

If she had turned around, she would've seen Killian looking at her with a mix of pride and sadness. While he was amazed at her bloody brilliance, he couldn't help but feel sad; watching his boy with Emma served as a reminder of how much his boy needed his mother.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of Emma's signal for the beginning of the song.

"Alligator, Alligator, on the wall." He gave Liam his full attention.

"Alligator, alligator, in you fall!" Moment of truth.

"One, two, three, go!"

He watched as Emma lifted Liam's arms towards her and tugged a little until he had his arms wrapped around her neck. She was smiling and laughing, which made Liam relax and giggle as well. It warmed his heart to see his boy so happy.

Killian made sure to make a big deal of it himself; reminding his son of how proud he was of him and smothering his face with kisses, until Liam squealed in protest, causing Emma to laugh and push him away by his forehead. He may have forgotten she was holding his son.

With Liam's approval, they decided to try five different jumps with the "Alligator" song.

Liam relaxing more and more with each jump.

Emma spent the next ten minutes getting Liam used to being in the water. She pulled him lower with her so that the water covered his shoulders. She knew he wasn't ready for any actual swimming just yet, but needed him to become completely comfortable in the water for now.

She asked him to pinch his nose and close his eyes. At first he looked panicked, but he looked to his father then to her eyes once more, and dutifully complied. She quickly dunked him in and out of the water. When he opened his eyes, he was still a little freaked but for the most part, he looked happy.

They turned it into a game, Emma and Liam incessantly challenging Killian to a "who could hold their breath underwater longer contest". Killian made sure to lose every single time, the happiness in his boy's eyes fueling his relentless failures.

Not wanting to push her luck, Emma settled for spending the rest of their lesson helping Liam float and move around the water, even teaching Killian how to properly hold Liam so that his head stayed above the water.

* * *

Killian caught her ogling as they made their way out of the pool. She knew that he knew she was staring but she couldn't help herself, especially not with the way water dripped down his stomach or how his boxers clung to his body, in more eye catching ways than one. In her defense though, she knew he was gaping at her as well. She was fit and she owned it, adding an extra swivel to her hips as she moved to get her towel.

All in all she thought it went pretty well.

Not too long after, they said their goodbyes making promises for future lessons and she even received a hug from Liam. A _hug_. She had to remind herself that this was work and that she couldn't get attached to the kid.

On her walk back to her apartment, it hit her. The look Liam kept giving her in the pool, the one she couldn't name; it was _trust._ She had somehow managed to earn the trust of a tiny human.

 _Uugghh._ So much for not getting attached.

 _Damn it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed. You have no idea how much I appreciate it and how much it helps with motivation!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

Emma woke up on Sunday feeling pretty amazing.

She still wasn't over the fact that Liam actually trusted her. That she, Emma Swan, was actually making a difference in a child's life.

It also helped that she and Killian seemed to be getting along well enough.

Emma usually spent her Sunday's lounging about with a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon watching reruns of some of her favorite 90's shows. But with everything that happened in the past week, she was feeling too happy to just mull about.

With that in mind, she quickly finished her pop tart, got dressed enough to be presentable, and with a perk in her step, made her way out the door to spend her day wandering around town.

* * *

Sunday's were supposed be Killian-Liam day. No work, no interruptions, no exceptions.

At least, that's what he'd promised himself it'll be.

Unfortunately for him, life had a knack for getting in the way of plans.

He had received a call early this morning, probably too early this morning, informing him of a buyer that was willing to pay a hefty price for a few of his paintings. If you'd asked him, the paintings weren't worth nearly as much as the offer, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Liam wasn't difficult to sway; all he needed was the promise of ice cream and an afternoon spent with Aunty Tink, and he was sold.

It didn't stop his conscience from eating at him though. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't help but feel like this one broken vow would affect Liam more than he could imagine. He didn't want his son to grow up believing that his father valued his work or his money more than him, but it was just this once and it was enough money that if he put most of it towards Liam's college fund, he wouldn't have to save much more.

He knew he was making excuses, but he had no other choice. It was for the best.

Tink, yes, her given name was actually Tinker Bell Greene, like the fairy; it was unfortunate to have parents who were as devoted to fairy tales as hers were.

Tink had agreed to take Liam for the afternoon, but she had a few errands to run herself, so she asked if it was okay to drop Liam off by the docks where she'd be waiting for them. Her one condition was that she'd join them for ice cream when he was finished with work.

So he quickly fed and dressed Liam before they were making their way to the docks, Liam hoisted on his arm, talking his ear off about Emma and how much "funner" swimming was with her around.

* * *

Emma's first stop was her local boutique. She didn't own that many dresses – never really needed to – but she didn't see the harm in looking.

She moved through the racks, feeling and examining every dress. Most of them were pretty ordinary, and some looked like they'd end up being someone's very regretted prom outfit, but there was one that did catch her eye. It was soft, softer than she'd usually go for, it was an off the shoulder blend of peach and beige that pulled at the waist, only to flow down to her knees.

She really liked it.

One look at the price tag, though, showed her just how much harm could come from just looking. She wasn't poor, but the salary of a lifeguard was never known for its generosity.

For the sake of her bank account, she opted to go stuff her face at the nearest bakery.

* * *

By the time 1pm rolled around, she decided to head over Granny's Diner for her well-loved grilled cheese and onion rings. She was also good friends with Ruby, the waitress at the diner, and her grandmother, Granny Lucas, who owned the place. She liked the idea of stopping by to say hello.

On her way over, she heard a high-pitched laugh, her first thought was Liam, but then she remembered that Liam wasn't the only kid around. She ignored the sound and continued walking. It wasn't long before she heard the sound again, this time accompanied by a "nooo, I'm more handsomer!"

There was no denying it now; she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around to call out for Liam, even took a step towards the general direction of his voice, but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her.

Liam was in the arms of a petite blonde woman, dressed head to toe in various shades of green. Before Emma could contemplate her further, she heard the booming voice lilted with an all too familiar accent. She shifted so she could watch at the man in question.

Killian was walking up to the pair holding two ice cream cones layered with different flavors of ice cream. When he was a couple of feet away, she vaguely heard him say, "Well lad, I, of course am devilishly _handsomer_." They then proceeded to argue over the merits of being crowned the _handsomest of them all_ , Emma really couldn't focus on that though, she was too busy glaring at the woman who seemed to complete their little family.

That's when it dawned on her.

Milah.

This woman must be Milah from the tattoo.

With that thought she felt her whole being deflate. Of course it was stupid, she wasn't anything to this man, just like he wasn't anything to her. She was nothing more than his son's swimming teacher.

Good.

That's how she wanted it to be.

With that being said, she couldn't deny the fact that the sight really put a downer on her day. She'd already convinced herself of the notion that it wasn't specifically about _him_ ; it was more to do with happy family moments she never got to have, with feeling whole and loved and just, normal.

Today was supposed to be a good day, but apparently that was too much to ask for.

So instead of going over to Granny's and being around people she actually cared about and who care about her, Emma made her way back to her apartment. All she wanted to do was curl up on her couch with a mug of cocoa with cinnamon and do what she does best; lock herself in her metaphorical fortress of self-imposed loneliness – no, _safety_.

* * *

Killian's body and nerves were on high alert, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. He was in the middle of the sidewalk along side Liam and Tink, sharing ice cream and laughs, the faint smell of vanilla and cinnamon suddenly in the air.

He chanced a glance to his side and could've sworn he saw a wisp of blonde locks disappear around the corner.

It couldn't be though, no way. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him.

With that, he turned his attention back to his boy, pushing all thoughts of whatever just occurred to the back of his mind.

It was Killian-Liam day. No work, no interruptions, no exceptions. Not even ones concocted by his own imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'd like to start off by once again thanking** _ **So Much Tea**_ **and** _ **Captainwiley**_ **for reading over my chapters and helping me out with ideas and such! I'd also like to thank everyone who favourited, followed, or commented, you have no idea how much it inspires me to hear your thoughts!**

 **Also, I was asked about Emma and Killian's ages and Killian's hand situation. Both of them are in their mid to late 20's, Killian being a few years older than Emma. And, yes. Killian has both of his hands!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

Emma spent yet another week perched a few feet above the water, looking over countless patrons making the most of their time at the pool. Some days were busier than others, but for the most part, Emma enjoyed the monotonous system of observe, observe, take a break, then observe some more, only punctuated by the occasional scolding of bold children and aggravating adults who refuse to adhere to signs. She even got to jump into the pool twice this week to heave people out.

She loved her job, more than anything really. But she learned pretty early on that her perception of how much she relished it changed with her perception of her life. On her good days, it was the best thing she could ever hope for. On her bad days, it was, well, monotonous.

But with all the monotony came a wonderful, blissful silence of the mind. And it's exactly what Emma needed right now.

Unlike last week, Emma did actually remember to plan for Liam's next swimming lesson. So, with her lesson plan in hand, she made her way to the supply closet to retrieve some of the supplies she might use.

* * *

It was exactly 4:59pm when Killian and Liam made it to the pool this time. He was not only presentable in his appearance, but felt both he and Liam were a bit more prepared to face the day ahead.

The first thing he noticed was how the pool area was devoid of his Swan, devoid of anyone now that he thinks about it. He looked around for any sign of human presence and saw the few patrons left bustling about in the changing areas.

He decided it best to wait by one of the pool chairs until the facility was officially closed to the general public.

He was fiddling in his duffle, attempting to remove all the things that they would need, including his own pair of swim trunks – that he had half a mind to _forget_ just to revel in her reaction to him once more – the towels, and spare clothes, when Emma made her way in.

This time, she was wearing another striking red one piece, however instead of the zipper, it had the word "lifeguard" printed on in all capital letters. She was also wearing a black bomber jacket that matched the mid-thigh swimming shorts she adorned.

* * *

Emma was just leaving the supply closet with a few toys in hand when she spotted them. It was only 5:17pm so she still had a bit of time before they were set to start.

Emma made her way over to the Jones'. Well more specifically she made a beeline for Liam, greeting him with an excited, "Hey there, Kid. What's up?"

She still had her mind set on having minimal interaction with Killian, especially after last week. So she settled for a simple, polite "hello" and wave towards his general direction before turning her full attention towards Liam once more.

Killian didn't really know what to make of it. He was sure he'd be reading too much into things if he judged her demeanor from this one word. So he just went with a small, albeit apprehensive smile and a "how've you been, Swan?" in answer.

She needed to come up with a reason to not have to sit and talk to him for the next 10 minutes; she couldn't have this turn into anything other than a professional encounter.

She looked at the items on his chair, then back towards the changing rooms.

"I'm fine, thank you. C'mon, let me show you where you can get ready." She responded as she held Liam's hand and stood up, indicating for him to follow her.

She led them into the staff changing room, told them they could just leave their things here, and that she'd meet them by the pool when they were ready.

Before Killian had a chance to so much as thank her, she had her back towards him and her foot halfway out the door.

* * *

They emerged a few minutes later, both donning actual swimwear this time. Emma had to quickly mask the disappointment in not being able to ogle at his boxer briefs anymore – she only promised herself _professionalism_ on the outside, she could think whatever she wanted.

She was waiting for them on the poolside, with her legs dangling into the water. Once they got close enough, she started,

"Okay, Killian, I'm going to ask you to enter the pool. Liam, sweetheart-" _Sweetheart?_ "-come sit by me." She said as she patted the spot next to her.

Once Liam was settled next to her and Killian right in front of them, she started to explain the first activity.

"Do you remember what we did last time? With the Alligator song?" When Liam gave her a nod of agreement, she continued,

"Good job, kid! Now I want you to pick a jump, just one, so we can join your dad in the pool. Sound good?"

Once Liam decided on a jump, she slipped into the pool herself and turned to face Liam once more. With a pointed look towards Killian, the both started chanting,

"Alligator, Alligator, on the wall."

"Alligator, Alligator, in you fall!"

"One, two, three, go!"

Killian watched as his son was once again pulled into the embrace of his savior.

In all his excitement, Liam proceeded to splash water at his dad and laugh hysterically until Killian exclaimed, "Oi, Li, knock it off!" with no real heat behind his words.

After everyone calmed down, Emma turned to the boy in her arms and began explaining the first new activity of the day.

"Remember how last week we practiced our kicking? Well, now we're going to work on getting your little arms to be so strong!" she said as she raised an arm and grunted to exaggerate the flex in her biceps.

"Stronger than daddy?" Liam asked.

"A lot stronger." She encouraged. She could feel the excitement rolling off him.

"See, Li more strongest _and_ handsomer!" Liam taunted his father.

Emma couldn't help the pang of…something that shot through her. Her mind flashed back to the other day and Milah and ice cream and _ugh_.

 _Keep it professional Ems_.

She turned just in time to see Killian lift his arm up to his chest to accompany the look of mock offence on his features.

"Oh, lad. I'll always be the handsomest." He said, with a wink towards – Emma?

Nah, no way. Liam. It was definitely towards his son.

Emma shook the thoughts away, and moved to have Liam lying just above the surface of the water on his stomach. She made sure to keep one hand flat on his belly, while the other one hovered over his little arms.

"Killian, could you please get the toys from over there?" Emma gestured to a spot behind her.

Killian grabbed a few plastic animals and came to stand right next to her, their arms brushing at the closeness.

"Liam, I'm going to ask your dad to throw the toy, and then I want you to move your arms in circles like this-" she stopped to move his arms in swooshing motions to demonstrate.

When she felt Liam understood the activity well enough, she signaled for Killian to throw the toy and set about moving Liam towards it. She kept alternating hands to mimic the Front Crawl technique.

When Liam grasped the toy, she and Killian both whooped and clapped in delight, trying to get Liam excited as well.

"Again! Again! Again!" Liam exclaimed; their efforts obviously rewarded.

They played this game for about 20 minutes. Emma needed him to retain as much control of his limbs as possible for such a young age. That being said, Emma knew this next game was sure to be a winner.

"Have you ever heard of the Hokey Pokey?" She asked.

"Ummm..." His face grew adorably serious as he put a finger to his chin in thought. "Papa, what's a Hokpee Okee?"

Neither she, nor Killian could help the little laugh that escaped them.

"Hokey Pokey, lad. It's the cokey, you know, the jiggle dance?" He replied.

With Liam's animated "OOOH Yeaah!" Emma found herself completely lost.

"He could never pronounce it, always called it the cokey. I guess it just stuck." He explained.

She couldn't help but marvel at the endearing-ness.

"The Cokey," She pondered aloud, "I like it. It's good that you know it, because it's our first game of the day!"

"Yayyy!" Liam clapped in excitement.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, love, but how exactly is that going to work in a pool if he can't stand?" Killian interrupted.

"No, of course, feel free to ask me anything, this is your son after all." She started to explain, alternating glances between the man and his son.

"Listen closely, kid. We are going to start off with both feet in the water together, and we're going to practice those kicks we worked on last time. Sound good so far?" She stopped to make sure everyone understood.

"Next, we're going to do some more of the arm movements we just learned. And finally, you and I are going to take a dip underwater to blow some bubbles while your dad counts to see who blew more!" She could see the protest in Liam's eyes.

She knew that when he did it last class he was comfortable with it, but she also knew that these things take time, and he's also very little. But she had already anticipated this reaction, thus already had a plan to give him incentive.

"If you're a good boy, and you think you can be brave enough to try this out with me, I promise, the next game will be a Liam-Killian game." With that, she caught the attention of both Jones'.

"Game with daddy?" He repeated.

"Yes, Li. Game with daddy." She confirmed before she started,

"Put your feet in. Put your feet out. Put your feet in, and you shake them all about." Liam started hesitantly moving his legs in the water.

"Kick, Li, Kick!" Killian encouraged.

With that, Liam started kicking his legs with as much force as he could muster, wreaking havoc on Killian's hair. Killian couldn't bring himself to mind though, if his son's enjoyment has to happen at his expense, then so be it.

Emma let him kick for a couple of minutes before she got him to settle down for the next bit.

"You do the cokey-cokey and you turn yourself around," Emma twirled him in her arms.

"That's what it's all about!" All three of them _clap clapped_ , and shared a laugh at that.

"Now put your right arm in." Swoosh.

"Put your right arm out."

"Put your right arm in, and you shake it all around." Emma swooshed his arms three times in succession.

"You do the cokey-cokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!" _Clap clap._

Emma repeated the same action with his left arm, and re-did his legs; she knew he was nervous, it only seemed right to give him some reprieve.

 _Now or never, she thought._

"Okay, kid, you ready?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond, before she pinched his nose and dunked him in. His only warning was the, "Now put your whole self in," she said right before taking the plunge.

They emerged seconds later, Killian continuing the song on Emma's behalf.

"Put your whole self out,"

It was really thoughtful, considering she was out of breath.

"Put your whole self in, and you shake it all around,"

Emma dunked herself and Liam back in for another few moments, before pulling him out and doing a little dance for the 'shake it all around' part.

"You do the cokey-cokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!" _Clap clap._

"Yeehhheeeyyyy!" Emma and Killian cheered in unison, trying to get Liam to join them.

She debated calling for a five-minute break, but decided against it. She didn't want Liam to dwell on the minor freak out. So instead, she handed Liam over to the waiting arms of his father, who immediately gave his son a quick snuggle and a kiss to the forehead.

She also heard faint whispers of, "you're doing great, lad." And "I'm so proud of you." But acknowledging that she heard it felt too much like intruding on a private moment.

The next activity was fun and simple. Liam deserved a little fun after that last dunk.

Emma moved to stand behind Killian, so she could show him the proper way to hold Liam. She reached for one of Killian's arms, and said,

"Okay, now Killian, hold Liam out in front of you with your hand right by his underarm," she positioned his hand so that his thumb hooked around to his chest with the rest of his fingers splayed out across Liam's back.

"Perfect! Now do the same with your other hand, please." She continued.

"Mmma, what now?" Liam adorably mispronounced her name.

"Now, we blow bubbles!"

"Yaaaaayyyyy! Li loves bubbews!" Killian looked between his boy and his savior in wonder. How does she know exactly what to say to his boy?

 _Bloody marvel, she is._

His thoughts were interrupted by Emma's voice once again.

"Killian, care to kick off the bubbles? We wanna start with just one second, alright?"

Killian dutifully obliged. Once his lips hit the surface of the water, he looked straight at Liam and started to create the bubbles.

"Go on, kid. Join him! I want you to do exactly what your papa does, okay?" Emma continued.

When Liam's lips met the water and started to blow out puffs of air, Emma quickly shouted, "One!"

Killian quickly caught on to her instructions and abruptly lifted his head off the water, Liam not too far behind him.

"Good job! This time let's do two seconds."

The game went on with Killian and Liam practically blowing bubbles in each other's faces. She even showed them variations of bubble blowing, some from the mouth, and others from the nose.

Apparently there was a point to all of this. Emma was trying to teach him how to be comfortable while submerged underwater. She was showing him how to blow the air out as opposed to slurping in the water.

She was teaching Liam, and Liam wasn't even actively aware of his learning!

 _Bloody marvel, indeed._

Honestly, he was having such a great time bonding with his boy. And his boy was having a splendid time in general. He was starting to believe meeting Emma Swan could very well be the best thing that's ever happened to him.

They spend the rest of the lesson doing all sorts of activities; she even repeated some of the earlier ones too. But they were having such a blast, they completely lost track of time.

By the time they finished getting clean and dressed, it was almost 6:45pm.

 _Bloody hell._

It was really late and he felt like an outright arse. He should've noticed the time sooner; it was way past suppertime. He couldn't very well up and leave her right now, not in good conscience. So on their way out he called out,

"Emma, wait!"

Emma stopped mid-step, nearly fell over in the process, but turned to face him anyway.

He answered her quizzical look with an offer,

"Come join us for supper."

 _What?_

"I- I mean, it's late, and we've kept you. So you should come join us," he continued.

"Oh – no, that's alright. I wouldn't want to intrude-"

He cut her off mid-sentence, "Of course you won't intrude! It's just me and Li, anyways, and we'd _love_ to have you."

Emma could think of a million and one reasons why this was a bad idea. It's not professional, she doesn't do family dinners, _Milah_ for God's sake, you know, just to name a few.

"Please, it's the least we could do, right, Li?" Liam gave her the same pleading look he gave Killian last week at the pool, puppy eyes, pout and all.

 _Oh no_ , why'd he have to bring Liam into this?

She knew the minute Liam stepped in she was done for.

"Uhh, I guess it would be okay. Just this once, though."

Liam was at her side, tugging her by the hand even before she finished her sentence.

 _Here goes nothing._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

The walk to the Jones' cottage was nice. The weather was wonderful, their conversations simple and pleasant, and Emma was thoroughly entertained by Liam's antics. With the help of Emma, Killian would be surprised – multiple times - by a sudden weight on his back and tiny hands ruffling through his hair, Liam's giggles echoing off into the night.

It wasn't long before they arrived in front of a small, snow white-esque cottage. The place was beautiful. Killian let them in and led Emma to the small cozy living room; he said he was off to prepare their meal. Emma offered to help, of course, but he insisted he had it covered. He explained that he'd get the meal started before their swimming lesson, so that he had minimal preparation to do when they got back. Emma did, however, convince him to let her get Liam washed up and ready.

When Emma was in Liam's room, she took the liberty of exploring a bit. Next to his bed, Emma noticed a small picture frame with Killian accompanying a much younger Liam, who was being held by a tall, dark haired woman.

Emma was a bit confused, _so wait; this Milah lady wasn't Liam's mother?_

Emma knew full well it was none of her business, but decided to investigate further. She made her way back to the living room to explore some more there. Along with all the beautiful artwork she found there, she marvelled at picture upon picture of Liam and Killian doing various activities together. She even found one of which she assumed to be a younger version of Killian, being bear-hugged by a slightly older boy with shorter, lighter and much curlier hair, but whose eyes almost exactly matched Killian's. _A brother perhaps?_

Her suspicions were confirmed when the next picture she found was of Killian, Liam, and Milah, that same pair of blue eyes and sandy mop of curls staring lovingly at a pale, bleach blonde gorgeous woman, who had her hair in one long French braid, each with a new born in their arms.

Killian had such a beautiful family. And here she was sitting in his living room, while his wife – girlfriend, whatever – wasn't home.

She needed to leave.

She barely made it two steps before she bumped right into him.

"Easy there, Swan. Where's the fire?"

"I gotta go." Emma rushed out. She couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"What? Why? Has something happened?" She couldn't help but soften a bit and the genuine concern she heard in his voice.

"I, just – I can't be here. Milah..." She trailed off at the look on his face; he looked murderous.

"What of her? How do you even kn-" He was cut off by the sound of Liam's little footsteps hurrying towards them.

"Papa, Li want num num."

"Aye, Li. Go ahead to the dining room, _we'll_ be right there." When Liam was out of earshot he continued, "C'mon Swan, we'll talk about this after."

His tone left no room for argument, so Emma just nodded and followed Liam into the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was strained to say the least. It mostly consisted of Killian staring at Emma, while she either kept her eyes on her plate or on Liam and whatever he was babbling about.

Once dinner was over, Killian handed her a glass of wine and excused himself to quickly put Liam to bed, much to Liam's chagrin.

"But daddddyyyy. Li pay fwst," she could hear Liam's whine.

"Not tonight, lad. You can play tomorrow," was all Killian had to say.

* * *

Killian re-appeared about 15 minutes later, with a glass of wine in his own hand. They sat on opposite sides of the couch, Killian's curt, "explain", the only thing said between them in the last hour or so.

Emma took a few minutes to gather her thoughts.

"I know about Milah," was all she ended up coming up with.

"Pray tell, Swan. What exactly is it you _think_ you know?" She didn't like his tone.

"I _know_ I saw you together last week. I _know_ I saw how close of a family you three seemed to be. I _know_ you have her name tattooed on your arm, Killian. So don't try to patronize me." Emma was on the verge of anger.

She looked up to find Killian grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. Oh she was fuming now. How dare he sit there and mock her?

"Were you spying on me, love?" Emma had enough of this now.

Just as she was about to tell him off and break his door on the way out, he said, "Tell me, _Emma._ When you saw us together, was Liam there?" He waited for her to nod, and then continued, "Was there ice cream involved?"

"Yes, Killian," she interrupted. "If you know what I'm talking about then why are you being a dick about it? Just admit it."

Killian looked taken aback by her outburst but recovered quickly enough.

"Humor me, Swan. Was _Milah_ petite, blonde, and dressed in a lot of green?"

Emma stood up, walked over to the family picture she was admiring, and threw it at him; she didn't appreciate being made fun of.

Killian caught the frame in his hands. After smiling at it for a few moments, he lifted it up and pointed at the woman in question.

" _This_ , love, is Tinker Bell Green. We all call her Tink for short. And while she is a lovely lass, we are merely friends." Killian stood up and moved closer to Emma.

"We met long ago, and she's always been there for me, was even there when shit hit the fan with _Milah,_ but I can assure you, there's nothing worthy of your envy there, Swan." He was only inches away from her now; she could _feel_ his warmth. She could also see how proud of himself he looked.

"But then, who's Milah?" Emma felt like such an idiot.

"Now, _that_ is a tale for another time." He said as he reached for her hand, but Emma took a whole step back in retaliation. She needed to know.

Killian contemplated her for a few moments, before he grabbed her hand and led her back to the couch.

"Alright, you win, Swan. Milah was – _is_ – Liam's mother." He hoped he could leave it at that, but judging by the look on her face, he knew Emma wasn't having it. So with a deep sigh, he continued.

"We met when we were barely in our twenties. We were young and in love; stupid really, now that I think about it. I really believed she was it for me, you know? We dated for close to five years before she finally accepted one of my many proposals. And that was that. I thought my life couldn't get any better; I had my love with me, I had started to pursue my career in art, and when we found out she was pregnant with Liam, I really considered myself to be the luckiest man on earth." Emma squeezed their still clasped hands. She had a feeling this was about to take a turn for the worst.

"Then right on the cusp of Liam's second birthday, I found out she was sleeping with another man. Had been seeing the bugger for God knows how long before that. She never did say, but I'd bet my life she'd been seeing him for years." Emma suddenly gasped; she couldn't stop her eyes from glancing towards Liam's room.

"He's mine. I checked when I found out. But even if I wasn't his biological father, he'd still be my son in every way that counts." The look of complete devotion in his eyes left Emma speechless. She felt like such a horrible person for judging him the way she did. He didn't deserve it.

"You know what gets me the most though? I understand leaving me, that's one thing. But Liam? How could she just abandon her baby like that? How could I have been so utterly wrong about her?"

Emma didn't like where this was headed, so she interjected, "Killian Jones, you listen to me. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but even I can tell how amazing and loving you are as a father. Liam couldn't be in better hands. And I'm sure Milah had her reasons for what she did, but that's not an excuse. She had no right to just walk away from a family most people would do anything to be apart of. And that's not your fault. Not one bit of it is. I refuse to accept that."

Killian really appreciated her efforts, she couldn't even imagine how much. But he was done dwelling on the past.

"For the record, Emma, there hasn't been anyone since Milah left."

"There hasn't, huh? What are you saying?" she was thrown off by the abrupt change of topic, but after her outburst earlier, she couldn't deny that she liked where this was going.

"I'm saying-" he scooted closer towards her on the couch so that her legs now rested on his. "I'm saying that I am completely, utterly, absolutely, unattached." The way he stretched out the last word had Emma caving.

It was difficult to say who initiated it, but there was no denying how magnificent it felt to have his lips pressed against hers. It wasn't rough or passionate, but sweet and soft was just as good if you asked her.

The kiss was over before it really had the chance to start, but Emma pulled away nonetheless, whispering a quiet "I should head home" into his lips.

He was too stunned to do anything but watch her gather her things to leave. His brain did wake up when she started approaching the door, though. He wasn't about to let her run away.

He jogged up to her, turned her in his arms and planted a more ardent kiss on her lips. She responded just as fervently, much to his gratification.

This time it was him who pulled away first. He gave her one last peck, and sent her off into the night with a simple "Goodnight Swan, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Emma made her way home in a daze. Her mind has yet to absorb everything that just happened. For a while there, she even thought she'd imagined it all, her subconscious taunting her with her most secret desires. But it was too fast; they didn't even know each other!

 _What if it all ends in disaster? What if she screws it all up? What about Liam?_ What-

Her downwards spiral was cut off by a faint _ding_ sounding off from her jacket pocket. It was a text. From Killian. It read,

 _ **What race is never run, Emma?**_

She was slightly confused, but was glad for the distraction,

 _ **I don't know. What race is never run, Killian?**_

His response was fast and simple,

 _ **A swimming race.**_

God knows it was such a stupid pun, but she could read between the lines.

He was trying to tell her it was okay, they didn't need to dive head first – great now she's doing it – into the metaphorical water.

He would wait for her.

Damn if that didn't convince her he deserved the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

It had been a couple of days since they last saw each other, a couple of days since they kissed. A couple of days and Emma's hasn't calmed down yet.

She didn't know what to do, what to think. It was all a jumbled mess in her head. The last she'd heard from him was that stupid pun he'd sent her right after she left his side that night. It may have given her courage then, but now, she was convinced she'd never find the will to leave her bed again, let alone her house.

 _What was she thinking, for God's sake?_

Not only did she know virtually nothing about him, but also the man had a _son._ A little baby boy. What, was she supposed play house with them and pretend it's no big deal? No, this was a mistake, it would never work.

He probably regretted it anyway. It's not like she'd heard from him since.

What did that mean for her lessons with Liam? Had that gone to shit too?

 _Ugh_. She was losing her mind.

* * *

Two days. Two days, eight hours and thirty-four minutes to be exact. Not that he was counting, of course.

Two days since he felt the axis of his world shift on its corners. He wasn't daft, or naïve. He knew it was one kiss – _three kisses, technically,_ his mind quickly corrected – with one woman – _bloody magnificent woman, mate –_ but he felt his world change, nonetheless.

It wasn't strictly about the kiss, it was more that he'd never imagined moving on from Milah so quickly. When they'd first met, he really, truly believed she was the one for him. But God, that was _nothing_ compared to Emma.

 _Emma._

The thought of her name alone made him grin so hard he was sure his face would split in two. She was beautiful, strong, amazing, yet she was so vulnerable. He could see it in the way she carried herself; tall and proud, but guarded. He could see it in her eyes; it was the look you could only get if life finds multiple ways to kick you while you're down, mixed with abandonment and self-disappointment. It was why he hadn't spoken to her yet. Well, one of the reasons.

Yes, he wanted to give her space, allow her to absorb what happened at her own pace, but _he_ was scared too. He was scared she didn't feel as he did, that it was more of a spur of the moment, _one time thing_ , kiss to her. That they had got caught up in a moment that showed itself just a smidge too early to them. He was scared for Liam. He was afraid Liam would get too attached and find himself screwed over yet again by scorned lo- _like_ on his part. He was scared of busy schedules and pressure and just-

He was scared.

* * *

Emma was busy wallowing in her bed, when she heard three knocks on her front door in rapid succession.

"Go awayyy!" Emma groaned out in the direction of her front door.

 _Knock knock knock._

She turned on her side and buried her head further into her pillows.

 _Knock knock knock knock knock knock kno-_

She really tried to ignore whoever it was in favor of her pity party, but life didn't really care what she favored, now did it?

So she threw her covers off her body, stomped her way over to her front door, and pulled the door open, a bit more violently than necessary.

"What?" Was all she managed in greeting.

"Wow, rude _and_ unkempt! What fresh hell brought this on, Ems?" Emma could hear the worry under Ruby's sarcastic tone.

With an eye roll, Emma just turned around, stomped back to her living room, and dropped face first onto the couch. Ruby, having witnessed this side of Emma before, knew to follow her in and wait for Emma's inevitable word vomit.

It only took Emma twenty-nine seconds to break and tell her friend everything. Every word shared between them, and every thought she'd deny having later.

* * *

"I don't…understand," Ruby drawled after Emma's almost hour-long explanation.

"What do you mean you _don't understand_? Was I not clear? Ruby, I don't think I have the energy to go through it all again…" Emma sighed in frustration.

"No, I get what you said. I just don't understand what the problem is. He sounds like a wonderful guy, who you seem to really like. His kid's great, he's great, you're great. So…. What gives? And let's not pretend this is about some metaphorical future where he screws you over. Be honest Emma." Ruby said as she gave Emma a pointed look.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it." With a defiant upward tilt of her chin, Emma – attempted – to swiftly put an end to the conversation, but to no avail.

"Listen, Emma, you're a big girl and I know I can't _force_ you to see reason. But I can remind you to have faith in people. Has he done anything questionable so far?" With a shake of Emma's head, Ruby continued, "Does Liam seem happy? Does he seem loved?"

"Absolutely. No doubt about that," Emma vehemently interrupted.

"Okay, so - and stop me if I'm wrong – you have a good man, who is a great father, who has been nothing but nice and kind to you in all the times you've met him. A man who, according to everything you told me, seems really interested in you, who sends you stupid texts just to make you laugh, who _trusts you_ with his son. And you won't even admit your real worries about the whole situation?

"Listen, Ems, I love you, you're one of my best friends, and I'll drop the subject if that's what you want. But in my opinion, you should give him the benefit of the doubt, don't write him off based on douchebags of the past. The thing is, no matter how many times I tell you, or anybody else does, you have to do it yourself.

"So, you pick a movie and I make the popcorn?" The abrupt change in topic threw Emma for a loop. But before she could recover, Ruby was already shuffling around in her kitchen.

* * *

Killian had taken Liam to the park under the pretence of playing, when really he just needed some fresh air to help him think more clearly. He needed to decide what he'd do about the whole Emma situation. He needed to know what she was thinking, if she felt as he did.

Right now, though, Liam didn't seem to care for his internal dilemma, he just had his heart set on playing with his papa. So with a heavy heart and a troubled mind, he set out to make sure his son had a splendid day. At least one of them should enjoy themselves.

"Come, lad, I want to show you something." Killian picked up his boy and headed over to one of the shorter, more branch-filled trees.

"Papa?" Liam questioned.

"Aye, boy, when I was a wee one, just like you-" Killian paused to tickle Liam's stomach for a bit. Hearing his boy's high-pitched giggles never ceased to brighten his day. "my brother, your Uncle Liam, and I used to climb trees whenever one of us had a problem. It was nice to have a place where we could both just hide from everyone and everything and figure it out together. It was us against the world. Always."

Liam, bless his little soul, nodded along with his papa's words with a pensive look on his face, as if trying to comprehend more than he actually could.

"I know, I know, you don't have any other siblings as of yet. But soon enough you'll be making friends, best friends even, and I guess, I just want to share this with you while I still can." Even though he was sure Liam only grasped about half of what he just said, Liam must've sensed his father's mood because he leaned up a bit and gave Killian a big, wet, slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"Li wuvs papa!" Liam exclaimed, snuggling into Killian's shoulder.

"Papa loves Li, too. To the moon and back," Killian whispered.

"Moo ah back," came Liam's soft echo of a promise.

With one last kiss to Liam's forehead, Killian set Liam down at the bottom of the tree, sitting on his knees behind him.

"Alright, Li, I want you to reach up with your arms and push with your legs, like this." He directed one of Liam's arms to the nearest branch and used his other hand to push Liam upwards from his butt.

With mutual effort, they managed to get Liam to the top of the tree. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. It was the simplicity of it all that really got to him. How the look of pure joy on Liam's face at his accomplishment transported him back to the days he and his brother had spent on the treetops.

It was everything he could've wanted for his boy. Not the crappy parenting, and the questions of why wasn't he good enough for his own parent's love, no. He wanted his son to have someone he knew he could always count on, no matter what.

He suddenly felt the urge to reach out to his brother, Liam. But they haven't spoken since he up and left his whole world to follow Milah to the States. When he first left, Liam would try to contact him, get him to see reason. But he was always too stubborn, too caught up in his own life to stop and see how it was affecting his brother.

He was even too ashamed to tell him of his divorce, of what Milah had done, of how he turned out to be right. He loved his brother, more than words can say. It's why he named his son Liam; after all, he wanted his son to have the best role model, like he did growing up. But as much as he loved him, he just couldn't face the disappointment that he was. He was a coward.

So instead of calling him like he really wanted to do, he snapped a picture and a video of little Liam on the treetop, in the hopes that one day he'd be brave enough to share his life with his brother once more.

Suddenly, he had an epiphany. It was almost as if he could hear his brother's voice guiding him in what to do with Emma.

 _Go to her. Talk to her. Don't be daft, little brother._

It seemed fate wanted to put its two-cents in in the form of the ding of his cellphone. He hoped it was Emma trying to reach him, but stopped short at the text from an unknown number that graced his screen.

 **Hey there, Killian?**

 **I know you don't know me, call me you guardian angel if you will. Emma has been having a rough day. I'm sure she could use your company.**

 **P.S I may have stolen your number off her phone, I'm not a stalker I swear.**

 **P.P.S she takes cinnamon in her hot chocolate ;)**

 **Ruby xx**

He knew exactly what he needed to do now.

* * *

After the movie, Ruby left Emma to sit with her thoughts. Emma knew Ruby was right, knew Killian deserved better than the way she was treating him.

That was the problem though, Killian deserved better than _her_.

She's been through this before; it always came down to her and her issues. But maybe Ruby was right, maybe she should trust Killian, see what he has to say on the matter.

That was easier said than done, though. Emma has always been wary of everyone and everything. She couldn't help it, she was only the product of her upbringing, and being abandoned from day one, minute five didn't really aid her skeptical ways.

If she was going to do this, like really go through with it, she needed one hell of a sign. A sign even she couldn't den-

 _Knock knock knock_

What. No way.

Emma stood motionless staring at the door for a few moments. It couldn't be, maybe Ruby just forgot something and she's just reading too much into this.

 _Knock knock knock_

That brought Emma out of her trance. She moved towards the door in slow, calculated steps. Just as she was about to reach for the handle, she heard a faint, "Swan, _please_."

It sounded more like a plea that wasn't meant to reach her ears, more like a prayer of sorts. But it was Killian.

There was no doubt about it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed the story! You have no idea how much it means to me. And to all the guests readers and reviewers, I can't respond to you individually but i see your reviews and i truly appreciate them too. Because i haven't said this before, I'd also like to thank the CS Writers Hub for all the sprinting they've done with me, and to my betas for the wonderful work they do :) They are the reason I manage to update regularly.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

 _Knock knock knock._

He was so nervous he could barely breath.

He was sure he had made the right decision, coming to see her, but he may have gotten a bit too ahead of himself. For starters, it was almost 10pm on a weekday, what if she was asleep? What if he was disturbing her? It was too late to turn back now. So he lifted his fist to the door once more.

 _Knock knock knock._

It was difficult, what with Liam asleep in one arm, his other hand holding their hot chocolates, with _cinnamon_ as per Ruby's advice, and Liam's - _heavy_ \- bag slung across his shoulder, but he somehow made it work. He really hoped she opened the door soon, at least before his arms gave out.

"Swan, _please_ ," he whispered to himself, in the hopes that his plea wouldn't go unanswered.

Not a moment later did he hear the locks jiggle from the other side of the door. He stood up a little straighter and braced himself for what he was about to face.

The door swung open to reveal a slightly shell-shocked Emma, mouth agape, eyes filled with a mixture of awe and confusion.

"Swan," came his breathless whisper of relief. He didn't realize how much he'd actually missed her until this moment.

Emma said nothing. Not a word. Not even a peep. She just maintained her frozen stance and trance-like gaze.

"Emma, love, I hope we've not come at a bad time. The lad and I thought maybe you could use some hot cocoa?" Killian tried.

It was like she came back to life at the mention of Liam. Suddenly she moved to let him in, and reached for the sleeping boy in his arms. "Please, let me take him, your arms must be just about ready to fall off right now." The sound of her voice melted his heart. It was all he could do to not just kiss her then and there. So with a small smile, he relinquished his hold on Liam and followed her into her living space.

"I'll just tuck him in," she said. Then, her face abruptly morphed into that of horror and humiliation. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be presumptuous. I just thought he'd be more comfortable there, but that was silly, of course you'd want him where you could see him. Not that you wouldn't be able to see him there it's jus-"

"Woah woah, calm down, lass. Breathe." Killian put the containers down and moved to rest his hands on her shoulders. "Of course it'd be alright if you set him down in your room, darling. He'd definitely be more comfortable, and I don't need to be staring at him all the time, not when I know he's safe here." He gave her his best encouraging smile, a soft kiss on the cheek and sent her off in the direction of what he assumed to be her room.

While she was fussing over his boy, he took the time to look around her house. It saddened him to say there wasn't much to admire, just one framed picture of herself, Granny Lucas and a tall woman with red streaks in her espresso colored hair.

He didn't even hear her come up behind him. "That's Ruby." He startled at her sudden appearance. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I didn't realize I was being so quiet," she explained sheepishly. "That's me, Granny, and Ruby," she repeated once more and pointed at the woman he was just contemplating.

 _Ah Ruby_ , his other guardian angel. But that was a thought for another time.

"You all look happy, love. But right now I'm more concerned with Emma," he said as he led her towards the couch.

Once they were both seated, he handed her her hot chocolate and interlaced the fingers of their free hands. The fact that she didn't pull away was a miracle in his book.

"Are you alright, Emma?" She could almost feel the concern in his voice.

"Can we just.." she trailed off to shift so that her head was on his lap, their fingers never separating.

To say he was confused would've been an understatement. He wouldn't dare do anything to fix it if it meant he'd somehow ruin it. So he just sat there holding her, silently waiting for her to unburden herself of her troubles.

* * *

They ended up sitting in silence for about 20 minutes.

It was 20 minutes of hair stroking, jaw tracing, and handholding. It was 20 minutes of pure bliss.

20 minutes was all he was getting though apparently because that's when Emma decided to share her thoughts.

"I can't do this, Killian,"

" _What?_ " he deadpanned. His demeanor quickly became frigid.

She quickly sat up and took his face in her hands,

"NO, _no_ Killian that's not what I meant!"

"Well, what do you mean then? That you were just messing with me this whole time? That I foolishly le-" His quickly mounting rage instantly subsided at the brush of her lips on his.

"I meant that, I just.. I don't know how," she whispered the last part as he watched her eyes fall to the ground.

"Hey, Emma no. Listen, we've both had our fair share of trouble and bad decisions." He could sense her protest but quickly cut her off, "Hey, no. We _have_ , we _both_ have. But I'm willing to be brave and try again. That is, if you are."

"I'm scared, Killian." He could see the tears building up in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and rocked them slightly.

"Please don't cry, sweetheart. I'm scared too. You have no idea." He felt tears well up in his own eyes now.

"I mean, I've also got Liam to worry about and I'm always so terrified of accidentally doing wrong by him. But I can _promise_ you, not once did it ever even cross my mind that you'd be a mistake. Not for me and definitely not for Liam."

"Not even when you got super mad at me the first time I mentioned Milah?" Emma interjected

"No, not even then," he reassured her.

"What was that about, anyway?" He hadn't really explained his outburst that night. Well, now was as good a time as any, he supposed.

"For a second there I feared that you were sent by Milah to come muck up mine and Liam's lives more than she already had. I assure you though, deep down I knew it couldn't be true. I wouldn't have asked you to stay and explain yourself otherwise."

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, probably minutes though, before Emma spoke again. "I believe you."

He couldn't really help himself, this time he just went in for a measured yet fervent kiss. They kissed until oxygen became a necessity and even then, he would've sworn he needed her kiss more.

"I don't want to rush this, Killian. Rushing always ruins everything. Can we just start small?" She was so cute when she was nervous.

"How about this, for now, we can just be friends who kiss occasionally, with the promise of more, of course. We can work up to the bigger stuff when we're both ready, love." He knew they were destined for more, but he was a patient man.

"Friends who kiss, with the promise of more," she echoed. "I like it. Exclusive friends who kiss, though." He couldn't help the laugh that rumbled through his chest at that.

"Aye, love, of course. Don't want you running off kissing other men, particularly that lifeguard fellow of yours, from the pool-"

"Graham?" she interjected. "You're jealous of Graham?" Now it was her turn to laugh.

"I've seen the way he looks at you, and you should've seen how defensive he became when I spoke to him. The bloke quite fancies you, lass." He couldn't stop the indignant huff that escaped him.

"When did you speak to- doesn't matter. What matters is, that I've never noticed. Ask me why," she encouraged.

"Why?" he dutifully responded.

"Because since we've met, I've only ever noticed you. No matter how hard I tried not too."

"And I you, love."

That was enough to start a longer, more passionate string of kisses between them.

* * *

The night had her in her bed, pinching herself to make sure it was all real, and him grinning like a fool at the fortune the universe seemed to have sent his way.

He thanked his lucky stars and that brother of his for always seeing him through to the best parts of life, no matter his physical presence.

They both went to bed knowing there was future waiting to be had; it was only a matter of how long it'd take them to get there.

It helped that they'd already made plans to see each other the next day. There was no use in testing fate, as it were.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

They weren't together. Not by any traditional sense of the word.

There were no romantic evenings out, or picnics at the park. But there was a whole bunch of yearning glances and stolen kisses and quite a few peaceful nights spent with the Jones'.

It seemed that night after Liam's second swimming lesson with her prompted a few traditions of their own. Weekly post lesson dinners had become a thing. Stupid puns were sent her way daily now. And, she couldn't really deny the minute-by-minute happiness that now colored her once monotonous days.

Yes, it had only been a couple of weeks since that fateful night, and yet, she wasn't exactly surprised to find herself in this current situation. Well, not entirely surprised at least.

She had just left the dynamic duo in the living room trying to sort out what movie they were going to watch, while she volunteered to make the popcorn and grab the drinks. It was about half past 6pm, and with dinner finished and put away, Killian saw no harm in giving into his son's plea for a movie night.

Just as the microwave signaled the popcorn being ready, Emma felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and kisses being peppered along her neck.

"Hmmmm. Hello, beautiful," Killian whispered in her ear.

" _Killian,"_ Emma drew out his name in a whine, "Liam's in the other room. Tame yourself," she chastised.

"Sorry, darling. It's just that you smell so divine." Killian reached his fingers under her chin and angled her head back for a deep, sensual kiss, "and taste incredibly delicious," he added once their lips parted.

While they stopped kissing, Killian kept his head snuggled into Emma's neck. And though she should've pushed him off for Liam's sake, she couldn't stop herself from leaning into him. The microwave was still beeping for God's sake!

"Was there a reason you came in here, or do you just like to torture me?" she asked.

"Actually, I did come in here to see if you needed any help, _but_ ," he said, popping the 't' as he moved his hand down to her ass, squeezing lightly. At Emma's jolt of surprise, he continued, "you're much too distracting. Such a marvelous being, indeed. Such a delectable arse, too." He squeezed again.

"Okay, Casanova. How about you take those drinks over there back to your _toddler_ who is only a _couple of feet awa_ -" her yet-to-be-witty retort was interrupted by soft giggles erupting from just beneath their arms.

Apparently that was all it took to get Killian to practically leap away from her. He didn't go too far though. Never too far. They both looked down to see Liam tugging on each of their pants. Once he was sure he got their attention he spoke, "Mmma, papa! Us wash Mimi now!"

"Alright, lad, let's watch Nemo now!" With that, Killian swiftly picked up Liam, grabbed the drinks, and left for the living room, but not before giving Emma a quick peck on the cheek.

Emma finally made her way to the incessantly beeping microwave, poured the popcorn into the bowl and followed after them.

The sight that greeted her in the living room was sight that could melt hearts across the globe. Liam was straddling his father's lap, combing his little chubby fingers through his hair. Killian sat there holding him by the waist, the look in his eyes held nothing but love and adoration.

What truly had her done for was that when Liam was content with his work on his father's hair, he put his tiny hands on either side of Killian's face, and gave him a big smacking kiss on the nose, then giggled like it was the funniest thing he's ever seen in his life.

Emma made her way over to them, she only stopped to pull the blanket that sat on the recliner out and cover her boys with it. She hovered over the seat to place the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. When she turned around to sneak a glance at the pair, she found that Killian had lifted the blanket in invitation for her to snuggle with them.

No sooner than she got herself settled did she feel the force of a tiny human practically pouncing on her. She looked down only to see Liam getting himself all cozy and snuggled up against her chest.

She really did believe her heart would melt any second now.

She glanced up to gauge Killian's reaction, only to find him staring at them with that same awestruck look in his eyes, the same look he was giving his son only moments ago. Emma could hear her heart beating in her ears now.

Instead of saying anything, he simply put his arms around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to his own chest, so she was positioned similarly to how Liam rested on her. She couldn't stop herself from lifting her head up slightly to give him a soft kiss right behind his ear.

The look he gave her was _everything_.

But of course, Emma being Emma, it scared the shit out of her. So instead of turning it into a big deal, she simply turned her head towards the tv and waited for the movie to start.

* * *

About 40 minutes and a handful of excited _Look papa! It Mimi, it Mimi!_ 's from Liam later, she felt his full weight settle against her and his breathing evened out.

He was so adorable, and Emma couldn't help rubbing soothing circles on his back, or the way she ran her own fingers through his hair before dropping little kisses on his head and face.

It took about 10 minutes for Killian to suggest he take him to his room so that Emma could relax. However, the suggestion only made Emma hold him tighter and insist that she was fine, "let's just finish the movie, Killian."

It was 50 minutes later that the credits rolled through the screen. 50 minutes of Emma cuddling Liam – and Killian – while watching the events unravel on screen. And 50 minutes of Killian watching Emma and Liam, wondering when exactly the two became thick as thieves.

This time, Killian did succeed in prying his son off of Emma's arms in order to put him to bed. However, he did not manage to convince Emma to stay put and relax while he did so, instead choosing to tag along with them and help with the process.

Killian got the diaper changed, but Emma was the one to dress him in his cute little dinosaur onesie. Killian could've sworn he felt his heart get about 3 times bigger because of it.

After tucking Liam in, and giving him a few goodnight kisses, Emma and Killian made it back to the living room to continue their snuggle session.

With Liam safely secured in another room, what started as snuggling, quickly turned into a make out session on the sofa with some heavy petting, like a couple of teenagers.

They kissed and touched until their jaws protested at the workout. A couple of hours later found them laying on the couch, Killian flat on his back with Emma sprawled on her stomach on top of him, fingers interlocked, debating ridiculous topics like, did the person who invented college actually go to college? Or if a person owns a piece of land, do they own it all the way down to the center of the earth? But Killian's favorite was when Emma crinkled her nose adorably and asked, "how come there's a light in the fridge but not in the freezer?" That one really got him laughing.

It was nights like these they each secretly craved the most. As much as he loved Milah, and she Neal, it was never like this, not even in the beginning.

There was something to be said for just being able to hang around and talk with someone, without the pressures of having to say the right or smart thing all the time, or the need for hasty sexual satisfaction. No, this was a type of intimacy they never knew they were so deprived of.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. It wasn't long before Emma excused herself, saying she'd rather not have to walk home at two in the morning.

But alas, it was okay. Because for the first time in a long time, he knew with all his heart that the end was only temporary, and that he'd see her again soon enough. There was that, _and_ he made her promise to give him a _private_ swimming lesson later in the week, of course.

So with a soft kiss, and press of his lips to her forehead, he let her go. He also made her promise to call him when she arrived home so that he wouldn't work himself into a panic.

Like always, she didn't even make it two steps from the door before her phone dinged with a new message,

 _ **What do you call an owl that does magic tricks, Swan?**_

 _ **An owl that does magic tricks? I don't know, babe, what?**_

 _ **Hoodini**_

 _ **SO HELP ME GOD, JONES. JUST GO TO BED!**_

Despite her words, Killian could hear her soft chuckle on the other side of the door.

 _Mission accomplished._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: First of all I'd like to start off with a _warning_. **

**This is still very much a T rated fic, but there's a part in this chapter that toes the line between T and M a bit (I'll mark it with three stars before and after the part incase anyone wants to skip). But it's still only implied.. there's no actual smut. That being said, i'd like to thank _So Much Tea_ and _Captainwiley_ for their amazing beta duties. And i'd especially like to thank (and give most of the credit to) Captainwiley for the steamy bits in this chapter. Finally, i'd like to really thank everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story. It's really your support that fuels my writing. I couldn't do it without you. **

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

It had only been a few days since he'd last seen her, but damn he missed her. They texted back and forth practically all day, every day, but still, it wasn't the same.

That's why he woke up today with a huge smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Today was meant to be his _very own_ private swimming lesson with Emma. He had no idea what she had planned but he knew it'd be difficult to stay on task without Liam there to defuse any tension.

That was why, for a second time in as many weeks, he was on his way to track down Tink. He needed the Lady Bell to look after Liam today, possibly even until later than usual. He wouldn't miss supper with his boy, that was for sure, but this was the first real alone time he would have with Swan, and he didn't want her to think he only kept her around because of Liam.

It didn't help that they haven't exactly been on an actual date yet. He made a mental note to remedy that little setback.

* * *

To say Emma was nervous was the understatement of the century. In all the time she'd known Killian, Emma hadn't really spent that much time alone with him. Sure, there was the occasional make out session and a bit of snuggling here and there, but all those situations only happened after a day spent with him _and_ Liam.

Today, it was just the two of them.

Well, _shit_.

It also didn't help that her day was already going _horribly_ ; first she overslept and was 15 minutes late to work. Then, as she was avoiding all the disappointed glares from her co-workers and boss – they couldn't really let anyone in the pool until she arrived – she fell into the _bloody_ pool. So that marked her second walk of shame of the morning, with her having to drag her soaking ass out of the water and into the staff's changing room.

With the way her luck was going today, she was thinking of maybe just cancelling her plans with Killian. It's not like she actually had a plan for their lesson. However, as she picked up her phone to text him, she saw some kid throwing things at people in the pool. So with her attention redirected, her plans remained firmly in place.

* * *

Killian, being the gentleman that he was, arrived about 45 minutes before the pool was set to close for the public.

On his way to the pool, he passed a flower shop, and decided to get something for Emma, _his_ Emma. He still couldn't believe it. He spent a good 20 minutes deciding what he could get her. A bouquet seemed like too much, but a simple daffodil or lily even seemed like not enough. Thus, he'd settled for a single rose. Romantic enough for his taste, yet not enough as to have her freak out.

As he made his way over to where she sat, perched a few feet above the water, he couldn't help the jolt of panic that moved through his body.

This was the first time he'd seen her in public since everything changed between them; it was usually just them and Liam at his house. How was he meant to greet her? Could he kiss her? Would she freak out? Maybe he could just give her a handshake? Way too formal. A hug, maybe?

Before he could really settle on a greeting, he found himself face to face with her. He just stood there awkwardly staring at her until –

"Killian?" She sounded so confused.

"Uh.. I – Hello there, Swan." _Damn, he was lame._

"Hey, there champ. You okay?" she asked.

He was silent for a few moments, debating his next choice of words.

"Uhh..Killian?" Emma reiterated.

Honesty. He'd go with the truth.

"Sorry, love. I must admit I wasn't sure what greeting would be appropriate. I mean, not that I'd not love to kiss you, I'm dying to kiss you, well, not _dying_ dying, but I didn't want to assume-" His rambling was cut short by Emma, sweet sweet Emma, who had gotten off of her throne, stood on the tips of her toes, and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"Killian, stop talking," she mumbled through a giggle on his cheek. "It's okay, I get it. Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Killian couldn't stop the blush that overtook his face.

"How was your day, beautiful?" Killian genuinely wanted to know, the fact that it steered the topic away from his fluster was merely a bonus.

"Ugh, don't even get me started," at his puzzled expression, she continued, "I'll tell you later. Right now, I've got to get back to work before my boss chews my head off." She received another quizzical expression at that. "Later, Kil, just go do something else now." She shooed him away with her hands as well, for added effect.

" _Kil_?" he asked, the amusement oozing off of him in waves.

"Later," she mouthed back.

 _Well, what was he supposed to do now?_

* * *

She felt bad for dismissing him the way she did, but she really didn't need to give her boss more reasons to glower at her today.

Though, as she scoured the pool area, she couldn't find Killian.

 _Maybe I offended him, so he left?_

Just as she felt the panic start to rise, her eyes caught a glimpse of his black mop of hair. As he maneuvered through the crowd and made his way towards her once more, she noticed that he was now wearing a pair of swim trunks.

 _Ooh! He only went to change!_

She felt silly at her momentary fright.

With that train of thought stopped in its tracks, Emma returned her focus to the pool.

* * *

What was left of the 45 minutes was spent with Killian trying to get Emma's attention by parading his lean, toned body, while Emma resolutely ignores him.

Just like old times.

Once the people and the staff had left the facility, Emma's panic from earlier started to rear its ugly head again. All the _what if_ scenarios rampaging through her mind, not helped by the apparent disappearance of Killian once more.

Deciding not to dwell on it like the last time Killian vanished, she headed to the staff changing room to change out of her bright red one-piece, to a deep maroon bikini that accentuated the swell of her breasts and left oh so little to the imagination.

It seemed great minds think alike because she and Killian emerged from their respective changing rooms at the same time, only now Killian was in one of his boxer briefs again.

Like old times, indeed.

Though this time, neither Emma nor Killian felt the need to mask their gaping with nonchalance. No, this time, Emma let her mouth hang open, and Killian, well, Killian made his way over to Emma, eyes firmly fixed on one another. He recalled how the last time he had to temper his desire to expose her luscious breasts to his eyes, but even _he_ thought that was too forward. So instead he allowed his lips to softly brush her jaw, then down her neck, making sure to leave a mark or two on her delicate skin.

After leaving traces of his presence on her neck, he stepped back to look her in the eyes once more. Once he was sure he had her full attention, he moved his eyes down to her chest, then back to her eyes, only to move them down once more. Now sure he'd made his intentions clear, there was nothing left to do but wait with bated breath for Emma's permission. With a firm nod and a pointed look from Emma, he reached his hands forward and caressed the swells of her breasts.

It took mere moments for the pair to start kissing, Killian pulling Emma closer so that her body was flush on his, hands roaming all over her body. However, not five minutes later did Emma swiftly push herself off of him, in an attempt to gather back her composure.

"No, Killian. Not here. We can't... I don't... I'm not-" Emma stammered.

"It's okay, love. I understand," Killian interrupted. "How about we just head into the pool then?" Although he did truly understand, it was difficult for him to mask his disappointment - or the growing bulge in his boxer briefs, for that matter.

With nothing more said between them, they slipped into the pool.

Wanting to diffuse the sudden air of awkwardness, Killian dipped into the water a few feet away from Emma, only to appear again at her side. He could tell by the look on her face, she obviously saw him coming, but she couldn't have predicted what he planned on doing next.

His mischievous smile was all the warning she received.

The next thing Emma knew, she was being drawn underwater by her leg, resurfacing seconds later in the comfort of a pair of strong, wonderful, _hairy_ arms _._

He held her as they caught their breath, his arms kept her body close as their laughter subsided and silence settled over them. Emma's beatific smile and the twinkle in her eyes remained as she gazed at him, her hands glided over the firm muscles of his arms and over his shoulders and neck until she was cupping his face in her hands, her thumb stroking at his cheeks.

She moved closer still as she guided his mouth down to hers, her tongue flicked lightly at his lips before opening further to welcome his in. Her arms looped around his neck, to ease herself up. Killian bent as he slid his hands further down her side to hook his hands behind her thighs, helping her wrap her legs around him. He moved them closer to the edge of the pool, pressed her back against it as he settled between her thighs, swallowing her moans as she ground against him.

His mouth moved to her neck, nipping at her wet skin only to sooth it with his tongue. Her hand found his face again, nudging slightly so he could meet her gaze. And ever so slowly, her other hand moved to the knotted strings of her bikini at the back of her neck and she _pulled_.

* * *

In all honesty, neither of them knew exactly how they had ended up the way they did; completely nude - wet clothes tossed somewhere in the water - basking in the post-coital bliss, _in the damn pool_.

The _pool_.

Emma vaguely recalled herself agreeing to go on an official date with Killian, who had said something along the lines of, "It's bad form, taking advantage of you like that, not without a proper courtship at least. If I had it my way, I'd be worshiping you on a lavish _bed_ at the moment, not the pool. But I must confess, I'd be hard pressed to deny the wishes of such an exquisite lass. After all, a woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and _prompt_ attention. Promise me this, though, if we go through with this now, you'll allow me to properly court you."

She was sure there was a whole lot more said on the topic, more swoon-worthy words for definite. But right now, she was too busy savoring the high she'd just experienced, too blissed out to do much else than lounge around the pool and share slow, languid kisses with Killian.

 _Her_ Killian.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: This is where things start to get interesting :)**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

Today marked their sixth official swimming lesson and she was damn well excited.

She hadn't seen Killian in a few days, and she couldn't wait to renew the tingling on her lips from their last kiss.

Okay, well, technically that was a lie. He and Liam had visited her just yesterday at work. They had hung out during her break and exchanged knowing looks and shy smiles throughout their day, but unfortunately, she didn't get a kiss.

She wasn't too disappointed because, well, one, she was definitely planning on stealing a few kisses from him today. Two, he did manage to ask her out on a date before they parted ways yesterday. A date scheduled for _tomorrow_. She wasn't completely sure of his plan, but he did hint at some sort of dinner on a boat. So there was that to look forward to, too; a date, their _first_ date.

* * *

Killian knew he was good, was told all his life how much of a charmer he was: Dashing, handsome, suave, you name it. What people neglected to tell him was how much of a bleeding ponce he could be.

He and Liam had visited Emma yesterday. He got so caught up in seeing her in her element, so caught up in the moment that he may have asked her out on a date. A date he has yet to even begin planning for.

He was such a tosser.

It wasn't that he didn't want to go on a date with her, of course he was over the moon. It was more to do with the fact that, in all his eagerness, he accidentally promised her a night on a vessel that he had no access to.

 _Shite_.

The universe seemed to be against him on this one because he hadn't figured out a plan and he was set to arrive at the pool in about 20 minutes… unless he wanted to make an even bigger arse of himself and be late to that too.

He would figure this out though; he already asked Tink for help procuring a vessel. If it meant sleep wasn't in his near future, then so be it. This needed to be _perfect_.

* * *

They arrived at the pool – already in their swim gear – to find Emma in the supply closet once again. With Liam in his arms, he made his way to the door that clearly read 'Supplies' on it and knocked softly..

"Hello, love," he greeted.

"Killian, hey!" Emma responded, dropping the items in her hold to give him a quick peck on the lips and Liam a kiss on the head.

"How are you this fine evening, love?"

"I'm great, thank you very much. How have you two been?" she punctuated the _two_ with a quick ruffle of Liam's hair.

"Mmma! Mmma!" Liam began to bounce on his father's hip while reaching his arms towards Emma.

"Awwhh, come here little man." Emma moved closer so that they could transfer Liam to her hold.

Once he was secure in her arms, he let out a squeal and gave her an impromptu snuggle. Killian couldn't help but beam at the pair.

"Well I guess that leaves me with the supplies then. Which ones were you carrying out?" Killian chimed in.

"No, no, I've got them Kil-"

"Emma," he said warningly. "It's okay, let me do this for you. You take Liam and I can handle the equipment."

"Alright, fine," she conceded. "The ones in a heap by my legs."

Killian chuckled as he grabbed the items and followed Emma back to the vacated pool. The minute Emma set Liam down, Killian unloaded the piles and was by her side in two strides, giving her a thorough kiss as a proper greeting.

The kiss only lasted a moment – they didn't really need a repeat performance of Liam falling into the water– but they both felt the effects of it all the same.

"Hmmnokay, c'mon you two, sit by me." She sat cross-legged on the floor and patted the two spaces beside her. Killian and Liam both mimicked her position on the floor before she spoke again.

"Today's going to be a little different, if that's alright with you Li." She turned her attention towards Liam. "Today, we are going to split the lesson between Li," she placed one hand on Liam's knee, "and papa," she placed her other hand on Killian's knee.

"Oh really? Do tell love, how does _papa_ fit in here?" he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Do I need to call Tink to retrieve Liam early?" He punctuated his question by nibbling on her ear.

Emma's hands were quick to shove him off though. "No, you perv. Your son is sitting right here!" She smacked the back of his head. "Control yourself." The look on his face had her softening up just a bit. She kissed the pout off his lips and whispered an apology into his cheek. She rubbed the back of his head before she continued.

" _Papa_ gets to learn a little bit about safety today. So he can keep Li safe, no matter what."

To say he appreciates Emma Swan's existence was the understatement of the century.

"Thank you Emma, truly. Just… Thank you." He reached over and pressed his lips to her temple.

After giving him a small smile, she stood up and reached her hand out for Liam to take.

"C'mon kiddo, let's get you in the pool!" She took Liam's giggle as a green light to head in.

They tried a few different jumps with their customary 'Alligator' song before she asked Killian to bring in the child-sized learner's kickboard. With his help, they strapped the back-float onto his tiny body and had him lay with his tummy flat on the board.

"Listen up, Li! What I want you to do is practice all the kicking we've been doing, alright? And if you're a super duper good boy, I have another surprise for you!" She winked at Liam then chuckled at Killian's input.

"A surprise, Li! Wow, you're such a lucky lad, I know you'll be brilliant!" He ruffled his boy's hair and tried his best to convey his enthusiasm through his expression.

"You ready? Don't worry, I won't let go." With that Liam started kicking as Emma subtly pulled the board forward, making the kid believe he was the source of the board's movement. With Killian cheering him on from the sidelines, she was sure they managed to convince him of his advancement.

She moved the board around the pool for a few laps, encouraging him to favor appropriate sides on the turns, until she could tell he needed a break. She led him to where Killian was standing and explained.

"You've done such a great job, Liam, that I think you deserve that surprise!" She turned to Killian, then continued, "Whaddya think, Killian?"

"I think that's a grand plan, love. Liam's been doing remarkably!" The look on Liam's face spoke volumes.

"Let's get this off of you then." She lifted Liam into her arms and waited for Killian to unbuckle the strap of the back-float, then promptly plopped him into his father's arms.

"Yup, it's another Papa-Liam game!" Emma exclaimed at the look of – adorable – confusion on both the Jones' faces. Confusion quickly morphed into excitement and happiness at her explanation, though.

"Bubbles again?" Killian asked.

"No, actually. Today, we'll be playing _Row Row Row Your Boat!_ " she replied.

"Tte tte tte!" Liam chirped in.

"Yes, little love, _boat_ ," Killian agreed. Neither he nor Emma could mask the chuckles that escaped the confines of their lips. They seem to find themselves in this situation a lot.

"Here's what you gotta do. Both of you get into semi-back glide position, I want you to cradle him in your arms so that his head is resting on your chest and his legs out towards the pool." She waited for him to comply then adjusted his arms so one rested across Liam's stomach and thigh, while the other held his forearm.

"Just like that, perfect!" she continued. "So, as we sing the rowing bit, I want you to move his arms in back stroke motions, I need you to really emphasize pushing the water. Remember to walk backwards throughout the whole song. With me so far?"

"Aye, aye captain!" his words completely contradicted the serious look on his face.

"Then, I want you to swing him to and fro, in a zig zag motion, when we get to the "merrily, merrily" part. Think you can handle that, champ?" At his nod of consent, she resumed, "Ready when you are!"

"Row-" _stroke_. "Row-" _stroke_. "Row-" _stroke_."Your boat, gently down the stream." He paused to look at Emma for confirmation.

"Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream!" He made sure to make it as enjoyable as possible for Liam.

"Gen! Gen!" Liam proclaimed. It seems he succeeded in his efforts to enrapture his boy. And so they did it again… and again and again, until he was sure he'd need a whole packet of Strepsils to nurse his now-gravelly throat.

"Let's give your papa a break, kid." She took Liam off his father's arms. "I did want to go through the kickboard with you one more time, but I guess we'll have to wait till next week," she continued, more to herself than to Liam.

"Killian, could you-" she stopped short at the sight of him. He had his head bent as he rubbed his throat. "Never mind, I got it." With Liam still in her arms, she made her way to the edge of the pool and reached for the race car shaped baby float.

It took her a minute or two, but she eventually had Liam secured in the float, and pushed lightly to get him drifting about in the calm water.

He was startled at first, even looked like he might cry. However, once he realized he could kick his legs and splash some water around without toppling into the water, he actually let out a giggle of delight and began preoccupying himself with his newfound freedom.

The moment Emma felt comfortable leaving the toddler to his own devices, she made her way to Killian's side.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. She let one hand reach for the hair at the nape of his neck, while the other rested on top of his where he was still rubbing his throat.

"Nothing, darling," came his raspy reply. "Just need to rest my voice for a bit, then I'll be good as new," he assured her.

With that, she gave him a kiss on the ear, leapt up the edge of the pool claiming the need to fetch something. Her whispered "Watch Liam for a second," the only warning he received.

She returned about a minute later with a bottle of water and bag in her arms. She handed him the bottle of water with the instructions to drink it and take a short break before they resumed with her lesson plan.

"What's in the bag, love?" he asked.

" _This_ ," she grunted as she pulled the bag closer, "is your lesson for today."

Once the zipper was within her reach, she pulled it open to reveal a child-size dummy.

"You, mister, are getting a crash course on CPR today."

His astonished look did not deter her in the least. She simply set her bottle down and gestured for him to exit the pool.

"What am I to do then? What of Liam?" he questioned.

" _I_ will talk _you_ through a simple, yet vital, procedure, while _Liam_ floats around the pool. And before you start – yes, he is perfectly safe. And _yes_ , he is learning from this; his time _alone_ in the water could help him feel more comfortable and safe around it."

"I trust you, Swan." He nodded encouragingly.

"Might as well get to it then." She blushed at the wink he sent her way.

After verbally explaining the process, she set out to have him perform it on his own. She threw the dummy into the water and watched his dive in to retrieve the small form. His timing was pretty impressive for someone who'd never done this before.

He then proceeded to alternate between mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and chest compressions.

"Remember, two breaths then thirty compressions!" she coached from behind him. "And you wanna keep off the ribs! Children are a lot more fragile than adults."

After repeating this about a half a dozen time, making adjustments with every trial, they decided to call it a night.

An hour and three minutes later, the trio made it to the street where the Jones Cottage resided. All were happy, clean, and about ready to eat a whole cow.

They walked up to his small driveway with Killian's arm hugging Emma closer to his body, and Liam skipping in front of them, oblivious to the pair's antics.

It was only when they reached the front door that he noticed noise emitting from inside the house and that his living room lights illuminated his make-shift front porch.

"Who the hell is in my _bloody_ _house_?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: This just looks short but _a_ _lot_ happens... I am ready to to face your wrath :) **

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

They walked up to his small driveway with Killian's arm hugging Emma closer to his body, and Liam skipping in front of them, oblivious to the pair's antics.

It was only when they reached the front door that he noticed noise emitting from inside the house and that his living room lights illuminated his make-shift front porch.

"Who the hell is in my bloody house?!"

After a moment of brief shock, he reached for Liam, placed him in Emma's arms and pulled them both behind him.

"Stay here, don't move. If Liam gets fussy I want you to take him to the end of the driveway. Wait there until I know it's safe," he instructed.

"But Kil-" Emma tried to reason with him but was cut off by his firm, "Go, Emma."

With that, she hugged Liam to her as Killian tried to slowly open the door. Liam must've sensed the tension because he tried to leap off of Emma into his father's arms. With a firm nod and a pointed look from Killian, Emma rushed to keep herself and Liam hidden behind one of the bushes up front.

Killian nudged the door open inch by muted inch. He was mentally preparing himself to take on the intruder in his home, however the living room was empty. The closet by the door, empty. The hallway, empty. He continued to move forward in his house until he reached the kitchen.

Now, the kitchen was a mess of clashing pots and pans and suddenly, the aroma of scrumptious food took over his senses.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself.

He took a peep through the slightly ajar door. He couldn't see much, but the flashes of green fabric swooshing around the place were unmistakable.

He pushed the door open completely and yelled, "What the bloody buggering hell are you doing, Tink?!"

"Oh! Hey, Killy! I was wondering when you and the lad would get home; figured you'd both be famished. So I took it upon myself to make you too some dinner," she explained as she moved towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a distinct lip-shaped mark on his face.

He sighed in relief, "Warn a man, will you? I thought you were some sort of thief plundering through my home." He attempted to wipe his cheek, but only served to smudge the corner of the tinge.

"No thief here! Where is that lad of yours tho…" she trailed off as she watched him dash out the front door.

"Emma! Emma!" he called out.

"Oh my God, Killian. Are you okay? I was starting to get worried; you were in there for so long, I.." she rushed out in one breath.

"All's well, love. Let's get you two out of the cold, now." He rested his hand on the small of her back as he led them into the warmth of his cottage.

"Babe, what's on your cheek?" For a moment he looked confused, but just as realization dawned on his features, Tink came strutting into the room.

"Hey, Killy. What's the hold… up? Oh. Hello." The fake sincerity in Tink's voice triggered a few warning bells in Emma's mind.

"Hi there." Emma waved unhurriedly. "Killian?" she turned to him for explanation, but he was once again beaten to it by the shriek of "Tik! Tik!" coming from Liam.

"Heyy there Lili!" she exclaimed as she took Liam off of Emma's arms. "I missed you, buddy."

Emma looked between the three, feeling a little deflated at the scene. She knew they cleared it up, she knew Tink was only a friend, she knew she was being ridiculous. It was just that damn self-sabotaging voice in her head that liked to taunt her when she was happy. So she sucked it up, and put on a smile. She was _not_ going to ruin her own happiness.

Not this time.

Killian seemed oblivious to her internal quandary and just placed his arm back around her shoulder. "Emma, _love_ , this is Tinker Bell. Tink, this is Emma, my…. Emma. This is Emma."

Emma's heart sank. What was going on with him? Was he _embarrassed_ by her? She shrugged his arm off her shoulder and reached to shake Tink's hand, "Nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you!"

"Likewise. Although, I must say, I wish I could say I've heard as much about you… or anything at all, really.."

"Huh," was all Emma could muster.

"Anyway, Killy, dinner will be ready in a minute. Why don't you get washed up?"

With that, she put Liam down then promptly turned on her heel and practically skipped back into the kitchen.

"Emma, I-" Killian tried to clarify, but was cut short by Emma swerving past him with Liam in her arms, only a faint "I'll get Liam washed up" echoing behind her.

* * *

They were about twenty minutes into dinner, and if you asked Killian, it was going horribly.

There was some sort of weird tension in the room, that he couldn't figured out the reason for, Tink was being all handsy and out there, and Emma… Emma was being overly polite and a tad standoffish.

God, he needed to break this tension.

"How about I get us some dessert?" He leaned a bit into Emma as he said it. He was hoping for some sort of a reaction, but all he received was a half-hearted smile that lasted about one full second. _What was up with her?_

He shook it off; he'd just have to ask her about it later. So he left the table in search of some sugary confection.

The moment he was out of earshot, Tink let her claws out.

"It was lovely meeting you, Emma. Now leave," Tink said so casually.

"Excuse me?" Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You heard me. Now I need you to find some excuse to leave. Killian and I have plans for a nightcap."

"Nightcap? He didn't mention a nightcap to me." Now she was confused, but Tink just rolled her eyes.

"You know what a nightcap means. It means we want our _privacy_." Now Emma was angry.

" _Privacy_? You expect me to leave so you can have _privacy_ with my _boyfriend_?" She sounded incredulous. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Your boyfriend? Honey, I don't know what you've deluded yourself into believing, but Killian and I have been together for a long, long time," Tink rebutted.

"If you think I'm going to give up on him so easily, you've got another thing coming. Whether you like it or not, I actually _trust_ him. He's told me how he sees you as family, and he hasn't given me a single reason to doubt him. So. I. Won't. So how about you show yourself out?" Emma surprised herself at the amount of faith she'd put in him.

Her faith did falter a bit at the laugh that erupted from Tink's mouth, shaking her entire being in the process.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked as she watched Tink pull her phone out.

Tink didn't respond, not verbally at least. She simply moved her fingers a few times over the screen of her phone, and then angled it so that Emma had a clear view of the screen.

To say Emma was shocked was a gross understatement.

Tink's phone displayed a picture of Tink and Killian. In each other's arms. Making out. Touching.. things.

Emma felt like she might throw up.

"There's no way- He's not- I- This can't be recent." But even she couldn't refute the date stamp at the top corner of the screen, mocking her for all she's worth.

Four days. It was dated four freakin' days ago. That means it was after they had...

How could she be so stupid? She should've known better. She should have known he was too good to be true.

She needed leave.

 _Oh my God._

In less than three minutes, she had all her things gathered and was almost out of the driveway.

* * *

He heard Tink's laughter all the way from his spot in the kitchen.

 _Phew._

He was starting to worry about the way the night appeared to be going. It seemed, though, his worrying was all for naught. So he continued fixing each of them a plate of dessert, glad that the situation has resolved itself.

It took him a while, but by the time he made his way back into the dining room, Emma was nowhere to be seen.

At first, he'd thought nothing of it, assumed she was in the bathroom or something. However, after his second trip back from the kitchen – it wasn't like he could carry all five plates at the same time – revealed her to be still missing, he asked Tink of Emma's whereabouts.

"Uh, Tink.. Where'd Emma go off to?"

"Oh, she said there was an emergency with one of her colleagues. She also told me to tell you that you should enjoy your dessert, she'll be fine, and that there's no need to go after her. She'll call you when she gets the chance," Tink lied.

"Oh, alright then. Let's not let some good dessert go to waste!"

And so, Killian spent the rest of the night enjoying his time with Tink and Liam, blissfully unaware of the heartbreak and betrayal Emma was currently suffering through.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

It's been five days since he's seen or heard from her.

Normally, he wouldn't worry too much as both their schedules kept them really busy, but there was usually texting on a daily – _hourly_ – basis.

He was aware she'd said she'd contact him when she got the chance, but no matter what kind of emergency was going on, surely she'd spare him a minute to let him know she's still alive and well, right?

That being said, all his phone calls went unanswered, his texts left unread, and his voice messages unheard. He needed to make sure she was doing okay.

That was how he found himself taking an extra long break from work to visit her at the pool.

* * *

He was driving her _mad_.

He wouldn't stop with the damn texting and calling.

She was sick of it.

That night after she'd practically bolted out his door, she ran straight home and cried until she ran out of tears. She usually wasn't one to sit around and mope over a guy, but this was different.

He actually had her fooled. Her. _Emma Swan._ So much for being immune to scumbags and idiots.

She decided to let it go, just this once. Tomorrow, she would go back to being badass, no shit taking, Emma Swan. Tomorrow she would go to work and pretend her life was amazing. Tomorrow she would be strong. But tonight, she'd cry herself dehydrated. Tonight, she'd let herself _feel_.

It's been five days of his sending faux-concern-laced messages to her, asking her about her day, her job, her… emergency? She didn't understand that last one, but she also didn't understand how he could just pretend that everything was perfect between them.

There was a large part of her that wanted to trust him, talk to him about it, hear his side of the story. However, every time she started to even consider reaching out to him, images of his lipstick-stained cheek, or the photo Tink showed her would flash across her mind and stifle any thoughts of indulgence.

It didn't stop there, though. Those thoughts would quickly escalate into her doubting every moment they had shared together. Was he afraid Milah had sent her to sabotage his life because 'what goes around, comes around' and that was what he was doing with her? Did he ask her for the swim lessons to gain easier access to her life and mess with her?

Every touch, every word, every moment they had shared between them was now tainted with hurt and deceit.

How could she be so _stupid_?

It was the constant berating of her mind that led her to indulge in brief contact with him, only to have it end in a swift cutting of ties.

 _ **Stop contacting me.**_

Three words. With three words sent his way via text, she knew he'd realize he was caught and would just give up.

 _Good riddance_.

* * *

He was about ten minutes away from the pool when he received a text from her,

 _ **Stop contacting me.**_

"Stop contacting me?" he thought out loud. "What?"

He was under the impression that all was well between them. If he had known they were in distress he would've come found her sooner.

They were in distress. _Shite_.

That realization prompted his mild stroll into a full-on sprint. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, even managed to turn a ten-minute walk into a four-minute dash.

His efforts were moot, though, becauseas when he made it to the pool, she was nowhere to be found. Instead, he came face-to-face with the Graham ponce once again.

"Where's Emma?" Killian asked.

"So polite," Graham remarked with an exaggerated eye roll as he shifted his body away from Killian.

"Graham, _please._ I know we've had trouble in the past but this is about Emma. I need to see her." Killian was desperate now.

"What, did she finally realize what a twit you are?" Graham quipped, but his stance immediately softened at the gutted look on Killian's face. "Her shift's over, she's left for the day," Graham supplied.

"Can you tell me where to find her?" Killian pleaded.

"Not my place to interfere," Graham explained.

" _Please_ , mate." Seeing Graham's set stance on the matter, Killian quickly opted for a different route. "Alright, fair enough. Can you at least tell her I came to see her? And that I'm sorry for whatever I did to cause her pain. Promise her that I won't stop until I make this right. "

"I'll let her know," Graham assured.

Not wanting to waste any time, Killian quickly ran off in the direction of her home.

Another ten minutes later found him on her doorstep, knocking and pleading for all his worth.

"Emma please, _please_ ,open the door. Whatever's happened we can get through it together, we can figure out a way to fix it. I can figure out a way to fix it. Emma please I'll do anything just please let me in," he pleaded over and over and over again, with promises of hope and fighting and never giving up, but to no avail.

She never opened that door and he never got the chance to speak with her. He left her door with a heavy heart and an aching soul, but a promise to never stop fighting for them, in the form of a note slid under her door.

His work completely forgotten for the day, he started to make his way home before an idea struck. _Ruby_. What if she's with _Ruby_?!

Feeling hope rising in his chest once more, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to the same number that had contacted him all those weeks ago.

 _ **Ruby, I'd hate to trouble you but I'm in desperate need of some assistance.**_

 _ **Emma has chosen to forgo any semblance of a relationship with me, and has left me clueless as to what mistake I have surely partaken in that led to such a decision.**_

 _ **Ruby, I swear my intentions are true. I've never felt about anyone the way I do about Emma. So please, please, all I'm asking for is a chance at redemption. A chance to make things right, to mend whatever heartache I have caused her.**_

 _ **If you know of her whereabouts, all I ask is that you convey my deepest, sincerest apologies to her. I never meant to fail her. Just.. Tell her that whenever she's ready, my door will be opened to her. No judgments, no strings attached, no expectations. I just can't stand the thought of losing her.**_

 _ **I'll stop pestering you now. I hope you trust in my feelings for her.**_

 _ **You are the one who nudged us together in the first place, and I will be forever grateful for that regardless of what you choose to do with this message.**_

 _ **\- Killian.**_

As much as he would've loved to stand fixed in his position, starting longingly at the screen of his phone, praying for some sort of reply from Ruby, he had Liam to worry about.

So he would wait and mope and pray later. Right now, he needed to see to his boy.

* * *

The moment Killian had left the pool, Graham asked a colleague to take over his shift for a few minutes and made a beeline for the staff room.

He opened the door to find Emma on the floor with her head resting between her bent knees.

"Emma, for what it's worth, he looked wrecked," Graham tried to comfort her.

"I appreciate it, Graham, but I've learned my lesson. What'd you tell him?" she asked.

"Just that your shift was over and that you left." She looked grateful for his fib. "I also promised him that I'd relay a message."

"Save it for someone who cares."

"You said you'd owe me a favor for stepping in for you when you noticed he showed up here. Well, consider this me cashing in on it," Graham argued.

"Really? You wanna waste your favor on _him_? You disappoint me, Humbert," she countered.

"He said to tell you that he's really sorry for whatever he did to cause you pain, and that he won't stop until he makes it better. He really did seem sincere... Wanna tell me what happened? Maybe I can be of some help?" Graham offered.

"No thanks, I just want to go home and forget today ever happened."

Graham made his way back to his post while Emma took her sweet time getting ready. She didn't want to risk running into him on her way back.

* * *

Killian was in the middle of putting Liam to bed when his phone dinged. He hoped it was Emma, but knew that was probably unlikely. But still, he was now with his boy, so his life would have to wait until Liam was securely in bed. Liam deserved no less than his full attention.

It didn't help that he couldn't stop thinking about Emma or the way she smelled, or her smile, her kiss, her eyes.

His silent suffering lasted about twenty minutes.

Once he was sure he could have uninterrupted time to himself, he checked his phone and found one simple text from Ruby reading,

 _ **I'm so sorry to hear that, Killian. I really wish I could help you out, but Emma somehow found out that I sent you her way and seems to have shut me out as well.**_

 _ **I really do hope everything works out in the end. Don't worry, I will get back in her good graces, and if I learn your intentions are as true as you claim, I will do everything in my power to drag you back with me.**_

 _ **But so help me God, Killian. If you have in any way shape or form lied to her or hurt her, I will skin you alive myself.**_

 _ **Are we clear?**_

His reply simply read:

 _ **If I have done so in anyway, I'll do it myself. I am deeply sorry to have hurt your friendship in the process of this. It seems I have a knack for mucking up.**_

 _ **Thank you, truly, for all your help, Lady Ruby.**_

With that sent, he made his way back to Liam's room, picked up his son and carried him to his own bed. Once in his sleep pants, he climbed in next to his boy and curled against him so that he could hug him for dear life.

It took everything he had in him to keep his tears falling in complete silence. The last thing he wanted was to wake his boy to his sorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

Killian was miserable.

Emma was ignoring his texts, his puns, his visits, his calls, and basically any attempt he made to contact her. He was sure he must've done something wrong, overstepped somehow, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out how.

Since the day he'd realized Emma had cut him off, he'd been too distracted to paint. Instead he traced and retraced every step, every word, that led him to this moment.

At least he had Liam. Liam was his saving grace, his life vest in an ocean of unforgiving waves of emotion. He spent his days by Liam's side, and his nights curled up against his tiny body. His anchor. His whole world.

He didn't leave his house beyond the confines of his backyard, and even then, it was only for Liam's sake.

He even apparently missed some sort of arranged outing with Tink. He couldn't recall making plans with her, but couldn't exactly deny her entry to his home when she claimed otherwise. She was his friend, after all. Maybe she could talk to Emma? Or at least help him figure out what went wrong.

Tink seemed to always have a way of getting ahead of the conversation, as she already beat him to the punch.

"How's Emma? She ran off so fast the other day I didn't even get a chance to say a proper goodbye. Not even an explanation. Kind of rude if you ask me." She whispered the last sentence just loud enough that Killian could hear what she said.

"What do you mean without an explanation? You're the one who gave me the explanation, Tink. You said-" Killian got cut off by Tink's abrupt explanation.

"Oh yeah, she said she needed to get a full night's rest before an early shift! I remember now!"

It was with this one comment, that Tink had trapped herself on her own web of lies. Killian was hot on her trail now, and there was nothing she could've said or done to change that.

"Try again," Killian seethed.

"She forgot something at the pool." Tink responded boldly.

" _No_ , _you_ said that she left because of some emergency." Killian felt his anger start to fester.

"Oh yeah, emergency! That's what I meant…" she tried.

"What are you hiding from me?" Killian stalked towards her like a lion stalking it's prey.

"Nothing, I-"

"Tell. Me." His voice dropped a few octaves. He punctuated each word with a menacing glare and a show of his teeth.

Tink has never seen him this furious. She's seen him hurt, sad, frustrated, angry even, but never this. He was in her space now, his head tilted so he was looking down at her.

"I did nothing wrong, I swear it. All I did was enlighten her." Lying wasn't working, so Tink tried evasiveness instead.

"Enlighten her? Tinker Bell, what the hell did you do?" He was livid.

"I only told her of our relationship, silly." She smiled and nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Our _relationship_?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We're not in a bloody relationship, Tinker Bell. Buggering hell."

"Not yet, anyway…" she mumbled.

"We're not in a relationship. Not now. Not ever. I'm not even sure I want you as a friend right now." It took a while before Killian fully absorbed her words. "Wait, Emma knew all this, I made sure of it. What exactly did you say to convince her? And if the next thing that comes out of your mouth is a lie, or some other form of deception, I promise you this'll be the last you see of me or my son ever again."

Tink realized she was fighting a losing battle. So instead of spinning more tales, she decided it best to just show him. She reached for her phone and pulled up the picture, she angled it in his direction much like she did that night with Emma.

Killian's jaw dropped at the sight before him. "This isn't- we never- I- _how_?"

"The kiss is real. A drunken night at a party-" she started to explain.

"I haven't gotten drunk in ages, there's no way this was a recent picture." Killian rushed out.

"- A while back," she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "I took a bit of a creative license with the position and date. I figured it was only a matter of time…I thought you'd find it cute" she sounded so sure of herself. It only served to add fuel to the already raging fire.

" _Only a matter of_ _time_? _CUTE?_ Bloody hell you're mad. Tink, get this in your head, WE. ARE NOT. WILL NOT. _EVER_. BE. TOGETHER." He was practically spitting in her face.

"Killian, you don't mean that. You love me, I-" she tried, but was interrupted by Killian's curt,

"Get. Out."

"But, Killian-" she tried again.

"Don't 'but Killian', me. I need you to leave now. I've got Liam's swimming lesson to go to and I'd rather not have you around while I get us ready." Instead of waiting for a reply, Killian marched over to his front door and held it open until she gave up and walked out. Not even an apology left in her wake.

* * *

Killian and Liam were at the pool at 4:23pm, hoping to speak with Emma before the lesson began. He waited a while, but he couldn't find her. At first he just assumed she was in the staffroom or the supply closet or something, but after about an hour of waiting, texting, and checking all the rooms he had access to, he concluded that she wasn't going to come.

He wanted to cry.

Just as he began packing up his and Liam's things, he heard a voice calling him over; it was Graham.

"Hey, mate. Ready for the lesson? I know you're about ten minutes early but I'm ready to start whenever you are!" Graham said.

"Uhh- sorry? Where's Emma? She's Liam's teacher, she-" Killian's soon-to-be outburst was cut short by Graham's voice.

"Emma's out sick today. She asked me to fill in for her."

"Oh," came Killian's dejected reply. "Be honest with me, mate. She just doesn't want to see me, right?"

Graham didn't say anything in reply, but the look on his face spoke volumes. He'd just have to go see her later.

"Liam, are you okay to have Graham teach you today?" Killian asked.

"Mmma! Mmma!" Liam chanted.

"Emma isn't feeling well, sweetheart." He told his boy before turning towards Graham. "Emma trusted you with this? She trusted you with my boy?"

Graham simply nodded in response.

"Waddaya say, Li? Wanna give him a chance? If Emma says he's okay, I think he's okay too."

What Graham neglected to tell Killian was that Emma had specifically asked their colleague, Belle, for help. Emma had said that Belle was more 'qualified to work with kids' and that 'if Belle wasn't available to cancel the lesson with Liam for today'.

Graham, however, figured there wasn't much of a difference between working with adults and kids, and he _really_ wanted to know what happened between Emma and Killian. If she wouldn't let him help her, he'd find a way to do it himself.

So they set off into the pool, no song, no gentleness, no nothing. He also didn't let Killian join them in the pool, claiming, "Kids these days are being coddled too much. It could do him some good to be independent every once and awhile."

Every parental instinct screamed at Killian not to do this, that being cautious of a _two year old_ in a pool _wasn't_ coddling. But he stopped himself, if Emma trusted this man, and Liam was on board with this new teaching method, then he would let it happen.

Liam was a bit frightened at first, but about two months of lessons with Emma, he seemed to calm down a bit, at least once he was in the water itself.

After about ten minutes of warm up, Killian overheard Graham telling Liam something about 'swimming _back_ _to_ _me'_. But Liam wasn't ready for that. Not swimming, not yet.

When he voiced his concern to Graham, he was basically met with the polite version of shut up and sit down. He knew Emma trusted this man with Liam, but this was crossing a line. So he made his way over to the side of the pool to argue his point without having to yell and chance upsetting Liam.

"But Emma said he wasn't ready to swim on his own yet. She specifically said that he has yet to grasp full control of his motor functions and that swimming on his own should be left for when he's a bit older. She said now was about teaching the skills. She said-"

His rant was cut off by Graham's firm, "Well, she's not here right now is she? She left me in charge and so I think you should trust that I know what I'm doing."

Killian was having none of it. But before he could tell Graham to hand over his son, and that they were leaving, the man had cannonballed Liam across the water, yelling words of encouragement for him to swim back.

Of course Killian was right. In a matter of seconds, Liam was completely submerged underwater, his crying and flailing only accelerating his descent.

For a moment, all he could do was stare in horror at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Little limbs splashed around in place, grasping for safety that was just out of reach. All in slow motion. All with him stuck in some form of paralysis.

One look towards Graham, however, let lose all semblance of sangfroid from Killian. Graham just stood there, looking somewhere between confused and petrified. It seemed it was up to Killian to rescue his boy.

Killian quickly jumped in to retrieve his boy; he did all the steps, just like Emma taught him.

 _Retrieve, hoist, pump and breathe._

He could vaguely hear Graham calling for an ambulance behind him.

He felt like time just stopped. Nothing on this earth mattered as much as his boy right now. He couldn't cry, couldn't speak, couldn't yell at the man responsible for all this... He couldn't even register Graham calling Emma and telling her what had happen, could barely hear her voice over the phone put on speaker telling him that everything was going to be okay.

That she was on her way.

That Liam's a strong boy; he'd make it through this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: You can only go up from rock-bottom, right?**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

It took the ambulance ten minutes to show up; seven minutes of Killian resuscitating his boy, one full minute of Liam coughing up water, and another two minutes of everyone giving into panic.

The water was out of his lungs, but Liam was still blue in the face. Much to his dismay, it took the ambulance another fifteen bloody minutes to get to the hospital.

To make matters worse, once they got to the hospital, they took Liam away from him. They didn't even let him see him, nor did they give him any information about him for the next hour.

He should have been at home, having dinner with Liam _and_ Emma, but instead, he was sat in a deserted hospital waiting room, his only company the man he was just about ready to murder.

"Kil-"

"Don't you dare."

Those marked the only words shared between Killian and Graham. At least, until Emma came rushing in, clothed in a tank top and pajama shorts, hair askew, with dark shadows under her eyes. She ran straight towards where Killian was sitting.

"Mr. Jones, how are you doing? Any word on Li?"

He knew he should be ecstatic Emma was even talking to him again, but he was so put off by the formality of her greeting.

" _Mr. Jones_? Bloody hell, lass, _please…_ I don't need this right now."

"Fine – _Killian_ , how is he? What even happened? Why was Graham even there?" She had a million questions to ask him, but the look on his face caused her to settle down.

He gestured for her to sit by him, offering his jacket to cover her bare legs with.

"I don't bloody know a thing! They won't tell me anything. All I know is that the water, for the most part, is out of his lungs, but his face is still devoid of color." His voice was cracking and his eyes were welling up.

"Oh, Killian." She reached out to him and pulled his head so it was resting on her chest.

She still hadn't forgiven him, but the feelings she'd developed for him hadn't just disappeared, and she couldn't bear seeing him distraught over Liam. Even she knew she needed to put him first – for now.

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay. Liam's a strong boy," she soothed as she continuously combed her fingers through his hair, just like she'd done so many times when they were together.

"Emma, I can't lose him. He's my whole world. I've already lost you," he whispered into her skin.

"Hey- _hey_. Don't think like that! And you haven't lost me," she whispered that last part so low, he almost missed it. Emma suppressed the urge to plant a soft but firm kiss to his temple. "Do you wanna tell me what happened? Where's Belle?"

"Who's Belle?"

"What do you mean 'who's Belle'? She's my replac- she was covering for me today."

"I thought you sent Graham in your stead. He said he was the only one you trusted with Liam's safety. But the _bloody buggering git_ -" Emma stopped him before he started to full on yell in the direction of where Graham was sitting.

" _No,_ I-" she looked towards Graham but continued talking to Killian. "Hold on- do you want anything from the vending machine?"

"How are you thinking about food right now?" But it seemed as though Emma didn't even hear him.

She simply stood up, gave him his jacket back, and made her way towards Graham. He then proceeded to also stand up and follow her out of the area. His mind, foggy as it was, caught on to what was about to happen and quickly followed their path. He managed to catch whispers of their conversation before they noticed his presence.

"What the hell were you thinking, Graham? You had no right."

"I know, Emma. I'm so sorry. But I really thought I was capable."

"You _thought_ you were capable?" came Killian's incredulous voice.

"Killian-" Emma tried.

"No, Emma. Stay out of this. You're the one who wanted out, right? You're the one who sent this ponce to take your place because you were too much of a coward to face any hardship in your life. That's your problem, Swan. You're so scared of losing the people you care for, that you push them away, you run. And that is why you'll always be an orphan. So go ahead, _run_. It's what you do best." He knew he was being a royal arse, a ponce, a git, a jerk, but he couldn't control himself.

Emma, to his surprise, just stopped talking and stared at her feet. It was unlike her, but the malice and blame in his tone almost brought her to tears. So she threw her walls back up, but stood her ground. _For Liam._

"Now, what the bloody hell are you talking about, Humbert?" he continued.

"Where do you get off talking to her like that?!" Graham didn't care that the man was in emotional turmoil at the moment; Emma deserved better.

"Graham, just leave it," came Emma's trembling voice. She still hadn't lifted her eyes off the floor.

"For the _record_. Emma didn't send me. I lied. She specifically asked for Belle, because Belle has experience with children. And now I understand that Liam would've been much safer in her care. But this is not on Emma and you do not get to speak to her that way. She was only after what was best for Liam. I screwed up. This is on me. I thought maybe I could figure out what you did to make her so upset. I thought that I could help fix the problem, that you were a good man. But if this is how you speak to her when other people are around, I don't want to even imagine what you did or said to make her react the way she did."

For his part, Killian looked properly chastised. He truly didn't mean the things he'd said, but it seemed it was too late to take them back now. He looked at Emma to apologize, but she already had her back to him, disappearing somewhere around the corner.

"Emma," he spoke in a broken whisper.

 _What have I done?_

His attempts at tracking her down and begging for her forgiveness were all hindered by Graham's solid and determined form to keep him away from her.

He'd really mucked everything up, now.

He could, however, still release any pent up anger he had towards Graham. The man did deserve it; he did confess after all. So he gave him an earful about meddling and endangering the life of his boy. About how reckless he had been and how he should've listened to Killian's protests no matter his personal opinion.

Once he was satisfied that his points came across clear, he made his way back to the deserted waiting area. Only this time, it was deserted in every sense of the word.

* * *

A few hours later found him in a hospital room, sitting by a drowsy Liam. He had only just woken up, so a nurse was still fussing over him. About two minutes after the nurse left the room, Emma came charging in.

"Li! Baby, oh my God." She rushed over to his side and peppered kisses all over his face.

"Mmma! Miss you," Liam croaked.

"I miss you too, Lili. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried."

"No more bad man. Li swim Mmma and Papa."

"I promise you, kid. If your father still allows it, I won't let anyone take my place again. I'm so sorry."

Emma hadn't made eye contact with Killian, but he could see her red-rimmed eyes, and tear streaks clear as day. He felt awful. There was nothing he wished for more than to be able to take everything back.

With one – million – last parting kiss – kisses – to Liam's face, she excused herself and wished him a good night and a fast recovery.

"Emma, don't leave," Killian tried. But Emma just ignored him and left.

* * *

By the time the sun rose, Killian hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and hadn't left his son's side for a second either. He left Emma at least twenty text messages and fifteen voicemails, but he had not heard a single word from her in return.

His growling stomach did become an issue at some point, though. With one last check on Liam, he decided it would be safe to venture out to the vending machine. He could be back in less than five minutes and Liam would be none the wiser.

A kind nurse directed him towards the nearest machine; she said it was by the waiting area. In his haste to return to Liam's side, he almost missed the figure awkwardly curled up against one of the uncomfortable seats.

The wisp of blonde locks caught his attention… and gave away the identity of the unfortunate soul whose back will surely be objecting soon enough.

Emma.

She'd actually stayed the whole night. He really did muck up what would've probably been the best thing to ever happen to him.

He didn't know what to do. She clearly didn't want anything to do with him at the moment, so moving her was out of the question. Should he wake her? What if she got upset? He really needed to get back to Liam, though, so he settled for draping his jacket on her once again.

It turned out that was the wrong thing to do. Within seconds she was awake, standing up, and fleeing the place like it was on fire. He only had a single moment to absorb the hurt oozing from her eyes.

It killed him.

He pulled out his phone, letting his tears fall freely now. He sent one last text to Emma. One he _knew_ she wouldn't ignore.

 **Emma, I'm so sorry for everything. I can't even begin to explain. But I thought I'd let you know that Liam is still keen on learning how to swim with you. I totally understand if you're no longer up for that. I would be more than okay with it, should you decide to continue with us. Once again, I'm truly sorry.**

Emma's reply came much later in the day. She also seemed to ignore all non-Liam related information…

 **Mr. Jones, let me know when Liam is well enough to start again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: First of all, i'd like to thank everyone for your constant support on this! You truly have no idea how much it means to me and how many days you've made for me! And this chapter sets up whats going to happen in the next bunch of chapters and Im so excited for you guys to read them!**

 **That being said, on the last chapter i've been getting notifications for comments, but the comments themselves aren't showing up so i can't respond. I'm not sure if its a glitch or people just decided to remove their comments, but i'm going to assume it was the former. So i hope you don't mind, but i'm going to go ahead and respond to them here, and would like to thank you all in advance for taking the time to leave a review!**

 ** _Multifandomshipper92: Thanks for stabbing my heart again._**

You're very welcome, haha! I know it seems bad now, but i promise it will get better :)

 ** _Jo (Guest): THE ANGST IS REAL:(((_**

Rock-bottom is called rock-bottom for a reason! I just hope you like how this all gets resolved. I may be biased but i LOVE it so i think you might too!

 ** _Nenski: Yikes, bad form, Killian. Hope he's able to make amends with her. Those words were awful. :(_**

Killian did say some pretty nasty things, but keep in mind that this is Killian. So he knows he was awful to her, and it will eat at him until he finds a way to fix it! Any ideas how he might do that?

 ** _Oncer4life11: Wow powerful chapter. At least Killian knows now that Graham lied to him. And poor little Liam, loved when Emma went in to see him. I swear the way she talked to him if i didn't know better you would think she was his mom. That is something i have loved in the fic, the bond Emma and Liam formed, i know i say it every week, but it is the truth, this week proves why, because that was adorable. I hope Emma and Killian get back on track soon._**

Thank you so much! I'm in awe of this. Yes, Emma and Liam's bond does get stronger as we go on and it's something i absolutely love writing. Its very important for me to show that these are two grown adults, and that Emma and Liam's relationship is becoming more and more independent of her and Killian's. I know i've said this a lot as well, but i promise this is as worse as it gets for them, so hopefully they both get their acts together soon!

 ** _Guest : Killian knows the deal now...he needs to apologize, and throw Tink under the bus where she belongs!_**

Yess he does! Tink deserves whatever happens to her. But that really isn't the issue.. We know Emma can be quite stubborn when she wants to be. I just hope Killian can get through to her!

 ** _Molly-HookedonStars: I really like this story :) Can't wait to read more and see what happens next!_**

I'm so glad you like it! I honestly can't wait for you to see what happens next either. I'm excited to see your reactions to Killian's plan!

 ** _Klw797: Aww I'm glad Liam's okay! I hope they make up soon!_**

I could never hurt Liam too badly. I love him too much! I hope they make up soon as well! I just hope you like how they do!

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

Killian felt a small hand on his cheek, rousing him from his slumber. He opened one eye and took a peek to find the space empty, but closing his eyes once more, he realized what was going on. Liam patted his cheek again, only to hide when Killian snuck a glance, soft giggles fluttering as he played.

Liam moved to touch his father's face again, but after struggling to stand up, he noticed that the bed was empty. Before Liam could really understand what was happening, he was hoisted into the air, flipped so his legs were up, and was being tickled mercilessly by Killian.

"Haha! I've got you now, ya little scallywag."

Liam's squeals of laughter took over the room.

"No daddy, pweese!"

"Do you surrender?"

Liam firmly shook his head. Killian tickled him until Liam admitted defeat.

"Okay. I sender, I sender!"

Killian gently deposited his boy on the mattress. Liam pulled him down to join him, pushing him onto his back. Killian was excited; he was ready to cuddle with his son. Liam had other plans, however. Instead of snuggling into his father's side, he sat on his face.

"Li never sender! Mwahahahaha!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oi! Bad form, ya pirate!" Killian laughed. "What am I going to do with you, huh?"

Their morning was filled with more laughter and much needed fun… It didn't take much to convince Liam to start his foray into the Star Wars franchises.

"Want to watch Star Wars with daddy?"

"Yesh!"

Granted, it was only the cartoon version, but it was enough for Killian to almost forget his turmoil with Emma.

But today was the day he'd finally come face to face with her again. After three weeks of doctor-ordered no strenuous activity for Liam, today was his first swimming lesson back with Emma.

He'd seen her around when he brought Liam to the pool a few times, under _Emma's_ recommendation to keep him around water, even if just to float around. But she never once made contact with him, barring the one curt "Mr. Jones," thrown in his direction.

She never took any of it out on Liam, though. She was visibly trying to maintain her kinship with Liam.

Today, well, _today_ she had no choice but to interact with him. He missed her with his whole being. He even missed their weekly family dinners, because that's what she made their little trio feel like; a family. He'd foolishly told her she was to blame for her orphan status, but in reality, she was exactly who they needed to be whole again.

He just hoped their semi-forced close proximity today would give him the chance to explain himself. For all of it.

* * *

It felt like their first lesson all over again.

Except this time, Emma was nervous for a whole other reason. Before, it was about not being prepared to impart her skills and knowledge onto Liam properly, but _now_ it was about not being prepared to face _his_ judgment.

It's not so much _what_ he said that scared her; she'd heard so many variations of that growing up, she'd come to expect it from people. What terrified her is _who_ said it. She thought he was different. She thought he actually saw something in her that she wasn't brave enough to believe in. But she was wrong. He didn't think she was good enough either.

None of that mattered though. Liam asked her to be his teacher and she refused let him down too.

She just hoped he wouldn't give her too much grief.

* * *

Killian made sure to arrive fifteen minutes before their lesson; he wanted to show his eagerness to see her, but he also didn't want to suffocate her.

For a moment, he almost believed she wasn't going to show up. Usually she was out and about before their lesson, but this time, she only emerged from the staff room a few minutes before their set time.

"Hey baby! I've missed you!" she greeted Liam with the most enthusiastic tone. She even picked him up and gave him loads of kisses; it gave Killian hope, until-

"Mr. Jones." She cleared her throat and dropped all essence of joy from her tone.

"Emma, _please_ -"

"Time for swimming, Li!" she cut him off.

Killian sighed at that. But he wasn't giving up just yet.

He watched them go through the motions; Alligator song in, kicking exercise, the cokey cokey,etc... Emma only decided to add two new exercises, stating that she felt it was more important to make sure he remembered the old ones since it had been a while.

"For this first new game, I'm going to need to put these on your eyes." She showed Liam a pair of goggles.

"What dis?"

She picked him up and set him down at the edge of the pool, then hopped up next to him.

"These are called goggles. We wear them on our eyes and nose so we can see underwater."

With his permission she put them on, but he must've disliked the weight of them because he immediately tossed them off.

"No. Li don't like."

"You just have to get used t- what if I wear ones too? Will you keep them on?"

"You and daddy?" Liam bargained.

She did her best not to look his way, but she could feel his eyes burning a hole through her.

"Sure, me and…daddy," she agreed. "Mr. Jones, could you please come stand by your son while I get the goggles?"

"Of course. Your heart's desire, Swan. I promise that's all I want you to have."

Anger coursed through her. How _dare_ he say things like that to her after everything? But she couldn't exactly do anything about it now. Not with Liam between them.

So she bit her tongue and decided to ignore it. For now. She made it to the staff room and back in about a minute. She emerged holding an underwater camera and two pairs of goggles; one had a Barbie theme going, and the other was a basic blue… She threw the Barbie one his way.

"What's the camera for, love?" Killian tried talking to her again.

"Not your love. It's for your son, _Mr. Jones_." She then turned her attention back to Liam, who frowned at the interaction. "I thought you might like to see how cool you look underwater!"

But instead of the excited exclaim she expected from Liam at that, she received a kind of sad look from him, and then:

"Mmma angwy?"

"What? No, Li, I'm not angry! How could I ever be angry with you, kid? I love you!" she poked his nose, but he still looked close to tears. Killian desperately wanted to fix this.

"Mmma angwy with daddy?"

"Uhh..." she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want him in the middle of this. She sucked it up and continued, "Of course not! We're just playing a game, you see."

Liam wasn't buying it and _Emma_ looked close to tears now too. So Killian intervened.

"Lad, Emma and I are grand! There's nothing for you to worry about, other than how much fun it's going to be opening your eyes underwater!"

That put Liam's mind back on swimming. With not much else said between them, they all put their goggles on and prepared for the task ahead.

"I've hidden some toys underwater, Liam. You and I are going to swim around the pool, and I want you to point at the toys when you see them. You think you can do that?"

"Daddy?"

"Daddy will be taking lots of pictures for you to look at later," Emma added.

With a nod of Liam's head, they started.

Emma placed one hand on Liam's back, and flattened her other palm across his stomach to hold his balance, before she pushed him into the pool.

She pulled him up quickly, and instructed him to take a deep breath before she had him floating over the water. It took him a while to realize his eyes were safe from the water. But once he understood that, he started really enjoying himself again.

Killian took lots of pictures of both Liam and Emma. He just couldn't help the smile on his face; the joy was contagious.

They played the game for quite some time, taking short breaks every once in a while, before Liam claimed fatigue. Emma took this as the perfect opportunity to talk to Kill- Mr. Jones about his inappropriate behaviour. She put Liam back in his race car baby float and let him drift around the pool like before.

"Mr. Jones, may I have a word with you please?"

Killian pointed to himself and mouthed " _me?"_ to her. He was not expecting her to _want_ to speak with him.

"Uhh- y.. yes of course, love." He almost fell flat on his face in his haste to get to her.

They moved until they were far enough so that Liam was out of earshot, but still close enough to keep an eye on him and get to him if they needed to.

"Love, thank you so much for giving me a chance to explain-"

"Again with the 'love'. I. Am. Not. Your. Love. Get that through your head. You made it very clear how you felt about me. So, stop. It's not fair to me."

"Lo- Emma, I'm truly sorry. You know I didn't mean any of those awful things I said to you."

"You know what the worst part is? I was going to forgive you. I was going to let the kiss with Tink go because I thought it wasn't worth losing you over. But then you showed me your true colors, so save your judgment, and save your pity. I don't need it."

"Can you at least let me explain myself? _Please."_ He could tell she was about to walk away, so he quickly added, "For Liam. You saw how upset he was. If you won't do it for me, or for you, do it for Liam."

"That's low, even for you." She seethed, but didn't walk away.

"The thing with Tink wasn't real."

"What do you mean it wasn't real? I saw it with my own eyes. I'm not that stupid."

"First of all, you are anything but stupid. Don't ever say that about yourself. Second of all, Tink is mental. The kiss was apparently a drunken kiss, which I don't even _remember_ , from years back. She edited our faces onto some other people's bodies and messed with the timestamp. Emma I'm mad about _you_. I need _you_. Not her, not anyone else. So please, please give me a chance to make it up to you."

Emma looked unimpressed. "That's the best you could come up with? Did you really think I'd buy such a stupidly obvious lie? You think that after everything you throw in a few flowery lines about your _feelings_ for me and I'd just suddenly forget how you truly see me?"

"That's just it, Emma. It isn't a lie. Use your super power. Test me."

She looked into his eyes.

 _Damn it! He isn't lying. But the stuff he said about feelings… my superpower must be going haywire._

"Just because you believe something is true, doesn't make it true."

"I'll do everything in my power to show you I'm not lying. And as for that night at the hos-"

"I've heard enough. Listen, I'm willing to keep it civil for Liam's sake. I'll stop calling you Mr. Jones, and I'll drop the attitude around him. But I don't forgive you. Aside from when I'm around Liam, I want you to leave me the hell alone."

Emma stormed off in the direction of the pool once more, leaving behind a shell shocked Killian.

 _I really have lost her, haven't I?_

Yet even in the midst of his life-altering revelation, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. Even angry she looked bloody gorgeous. And that's when it hit him.

 _"… I'd just suddenly forget how you truly see me?"_

 _How I truly see her! That's it!_

If she won't listen to him, maybe he could just _show_ her... he is an artist after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Here we go! Once again id like to thank So Much Tea and Captainwiley for all their help on this!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

 **Week 1**

Killian really had given up. He did what she'd asked him to do and left her alone. Aside from their weekly meetings for Liam's lessons, he hasn't attempted to contact her. Not even once in the past three weeks.

She did it. She'd officially driven the most relentless person into giving up. On her.

She got what she wanted, but the pit in her stomach only got deeper.

At least she had finally forgiven Ruby. She still hated her friend's meddling, but that same meddling brought Liam into her life. So as upset as she was with her wayward friend, she was more grateful than ever to have her in her life.

So as a mutual thank you, Emma and Ruby decided it was time for a girl's day out. With both of them having to work morning shifts the next day, they thought it best to lay off the heavy drinking... Bars and clubs were overrated anyway.

They planned a road trip to New York City; they were going to take part in an interactive theater experience called Speakeasy Dollhouse. The piece was set in the 1920's, and both of their roles required them to be in Flapper dresses. This was exactly what Emma needed after everything that happened.

* * *

Killian received a text from Ruby telling him that the coast was clear and that Emma was safely out of town.

He and Ruby had struck up somewhat of an accord; every Sunday for the next few weeks, Ruby would get Emma out of the house for a couple of hours. It was a win-win situation. Ruby and Emma would get to spend quality time together, and Killian had the time to drop a few things off at Emma's place.

So with Ruby's message, he carefully loaded his car and set off to Emma's home. Since he was now devoid of a sitter, Liam also got to come along with his own little gift for Emma, making this an official _Jones Adventure_.

When they arrived at her street, Killian parked the car, unstrapped Liam and unpacked the trunk. He gave Liam his ten-inch by ten-inch wrapped gift, while he carried two much heavier, much larger, four-piece sets of differently sized rectangles. The sets were only told apart by their different colored wrappings. He and Liam set their pieces down right by her front door.

Killian pulled a Sharpie from his pocket and sketched a quick swan on the corner of every rectangle. He capped the lid and was about to put the marker back when he noticed Liam staring at him with his palm held out expectantly. He chortled a bit as he handed his son the Sharpie. It seemed his son had absorbed some of Emma's amusing cheek.

He only wished he could share this revelation with her.

He watched as Liam scribbled – his little tongue sticking out in concentration - what he assumed was meant to be a swan on his little square, before he picked him up and promised him some ice cream for his wonderful efforts.

* * *

Ruby and Emma had a blast at the theater. Everyone really took their roles seriously and it made the experience so much richer. She was actually so caught up in the experience that even their drive back home wasn't enough to quell her excitement; their early twentieth century personas still in full effect.

"Waddaya say to a cup of _noodle juice_ , Ruby?" Emma said as she opened her front door.

"Uh… Emma,"

"Don't be such a _wurp_. Let's keep talking like this. It's fun!"

"No Emma, look!"

Emma frowned as she walked back over to her front door. She followed Ruby's gaze to find nine colorful rectangular shapes lying by the door.

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. "Who-" and that's when she noticed them. The swans. She only knew one person who could make something so simple look like a piece of artistic mastery. Suddenly, Emma felt like she knew exactly whom these were from.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Ruby exclaimed.

"The time? It's still pretty early, Ruby."

"Yeah, but I have the morning shift and I just remembered I have to pick up a few things before I get there. Shops aren't open before my shift."

"In that case, I'll come with y-"

"-No, no. I can't ask you to do that."

"Ruby, it's fine. Re-"

"Byeee." Ruby was out of sight before Emma could really process what was happening.

Emma found herself all alone, staring at the rectangular shapes, the deafening silence taking over her mind. She marched back into her home, shut off the lights and sank down against the now-closed door. She was not going to open them.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, before she cracked open the door again and peeked at the pieces.

 _Emma, no. You will not open them._

 _Maybe just one-_

 _-NO. Just close the damn door and go to bed._

 _But-_

 _No. Just, no._

 _Ugh._

She slammed the door closed again and cursed the errant thoughts taking over her mind. She couldn't let him worm his way back in. Not after all the awful things he's said.

In a show of self-control, she stood from the ground and took determined steps towards the kitchen. She was going to distract herself with some tea. She almost succeeded, too. Almost.

She found herself outside, contemplating the pieces again before the kettle even started to boil.

"Oh, to hell with it," she mumbled as she grabbed the smallest one.

She slammed the door shut then stomped into the living room, angry with herself for giving in. She was about to rip into the paper when she realized that this one's mark looked more like a bunch of circles drawn over each other than an actual swan.

"Liam?" she called out his name in a breathless whisper.

She peeled off the wrapping slowly- she wanted to preserve that precious scribble of a swan- and what she found inside made her want to cry.

It was a painting. It just looked like scribbles to her, but something gave the intended message away. In the midst of messy lines and dollops of color were three pairs of distinct small circles; two pairs a striking blue, and the other a jade green. She had to hand it to the kid, he did know his colors. It was their eyes. It was _them_. This was meant to be a picture of the three of them. Together. _Like a family._

It was too much. The overwhelming love she felt, just by one drawing, for this boy, for his fa- it was too much. She couldn't handle it. But she couldn't bring herself to get rid of it either.

She set down Liam's little masterpiece, went back outside and carefully piled each of the remaining pieces into the coat closet.

She then made a beeline for her bedroom. She hoped that come morning, she'd have the strength and clarity to throw them all out.

* * *

Emma came home from work the next day and went straight for the closet. The only reason she bested temptation that morning was because she was running late for work, her lack of sleep the only thing slowing her down. But now, as the war raged inside her mind, it seemed like her curiosity was getting the best of her.

She needed to see.

She lumped all the remaining pieces together and dropped them unceremoniously on her coffee table. Right by Liam's painting.

Her insecurities returned with a vengeance the sight of Liam's painting. She didn't want to _feel_. But Liam made her feel. _Killian_ made her feel. And she was scared.

 _Now is not the time to be scared, Emma._

 _You've survived worse._

 _Be brave._

She froze. _Be brave_. That wasn't her voice. That was a man's voice. Killian's voice. He was already getting in her head.

"Goddammit," she sighed. "Might as well get this over with."

There were two sets of wrapping paper, one a soft pastel yellow, and the other a baby blue. At least she assumed they were exclusive sets.

 _Maybe he just ran out of wrapping?_

 _Or started with one then changed his mind?_

 _Stop. Stalling._

"Ugh, fine." Great. Now she was arguing with herself… and losing.

She reached for the yellow one, but stopped midway. Yellow was her favorite color. And he knew that. Somehow she felt that the yellow one, whatever it was, would hit a lot closer to home. So she reached for one of the blue ones instead, unwrapping it slowly to preserve the swan, despite her best efforts not too.

It was a canvas with a dark haired man in an old ragged brown suit, facing away from her. His right arm stretched out as if to hold someone's hand.

" _Huh_."

She turned the canvas around trying to decipher the meaning, and found a large number one staring back at her.

 _Aha! It was a set!_

 _Just get on with it._

She tore into the next one, a little boy with curly brown hair, also facing away from her. His dark pants and blue shirt still unkempt, but clearly in a better state than the man's clothes. Unlike the man, this boy had both his arms stretched out. She tried fitting them together, but the background colors didn't fit. She turned over the canvas, number three.

 _Ooh._

The next one was of a woman. She was wearing an angelic white flowy gown, with her dark brown hair falling in waves down her back. And her left arm stretched out beside her. Emma couldn't see the woman's face, but it was obvious that she was beautiful beyond compare. At least from the artist's point of view. Emma quickly discovered she was number four.

She quickly stood up and pushed all the furniture aside before she sat in the middle, and tried to organize the paintings. The man and the woman framed the painting on both sides. The little curly-haired boy was next to the woman, but his canvas had to be placed a little lower than hers so that their hands could link up.

All that was left was the last painting of the set.

She quickly removed the wrapping to discover another little boy, only this one was much smaller than the other one. He had strikingly straight black hair, and was wearing a pair of shorts and a white shirt, but the shorts were decorated with holes and the shirt so soiled, you can barely discern its once-white state. Like the other boy, he had both arms stretched out to his sides.

When Emma placed his canvas beside the others, she had to move him lower than the boy, and then move the man even lower than the rest of them. She spaced them out a bit then stood on the coffee table to see the picture as a whole.

A mother, a father, and their two boys. They were standing in the middle of a field, hand in hand, looking out into one of the most beautiful pastures she'd ever seen in her life. The light was coming from the right side of the painting, dousing the mother and the older boy in softer, lighter colors, but leaving the father blanketed in the shadows, and the toddler left somewhere in between.

This was a family.

This was _Killian's_ family.

 _Oh my God._

Emma wanted to hate it. She really did. But the way he portrayed them brought brokenness to the seemingly whole picture. It was beautiful.

She was terrified to look at the other set.

If the blue was Killian… then the yellow one must be her.

 _No way. Why would he waste his time on me?_

 _There's only one way to find out._

 _Be brave._

She moved all the pieces so they were resting on the wall in front of her. She needed the space to look at the other set, but she didn't want to put this one away just yet.

She saved one of the yellow swans, just like she did with all the others and started tearing through the wrapping paper. This time, however, there was nothing to make sense of with each individual piece. Each rectangle only fragments of yet-to-be-known whole. The colors were darker, however. Much darker than the mother and the boy, yet not quite as dark as the father. It was like… the toddler. Like Killian.

She quickly arranged all the pieces; they weren't in ascending order like the other one, but more like an organized mess of placement.

She stood on the table like before, and was almost immediately brought to tears.

It was a baby. It was Emma. _Baby Emma_ in a basket, left out in the cold harsh world to fend for herself. The dark empty street was lit by the raging storm disturbing the peace. The raindrops mingling in with the tears, and the soft cries of the baby overshadowed by the loud, dissonant world around her.

 _How?_

 _How did he get it so right?_

 _How did he turn tragedy into beauty?_

 _How was he so perfect?_

 _Why wasn't she good enough?_

It was too much.

She couldn't handle it.

Emma just shut off the lights in her now noticeably lonely home.

She shut off the cogs in her mind and the aching in her heart.

She shut her eyes, lied in her bed, and wished for sleep to come and take the pain away.

It was too much for one night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay, but heres an extra long chapter to make up for it!**

 **Disclaimer: characters not mine!**

Emma woke up the next day blissfully unaware of anything that wasn't her fluffy pillow.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." She groaned into the pillow.

 _Take a picture, gurl. You have to get your ass to work._

 _Picture?_

 _Picture._

 _THE PAINTINGS._

Within seconds, she bolted upright, staring at her door as if expecting someone to barge in and challenge her to a duel.

 _I will not get reeled in like sea bass._

 _Don't be like that, love._

 _Well, they are beautif-_

"Hey! Voice me, stop siding with the Killian in my head!" she huffed in annoyance.

She ended up leaving for work that day with her living room still a mess.

* * *

It took her three days to accept the voice-Emma's reason.

Well, technically six days to give in completely.

It started with displaying Liam's painting on the mantle in her living room.

 _Liam was not Killian. So it didn't count._

 _Sea bass._

 _Oh, shove off._

Then she arranged the painting of baby Emma along the wall.

 _It's me, not Killian. So it doesn't count._

 _Sea. Bass._

Finally, she relented and arranged the painting of Liam's father's family next to it.

 _Liam's father is technically Killian. But these are Liam's ancestors so it doesn't cou-_

 _Oh fine._

 _Seeeeaaaaaaaa baaassssssssssss._

* * *

Killian was worried. He suffered through yet another week of dead, cold silence from Emma. Not a word, not a text, nothing. He was terrified.

What if she didn't get the paintings? If someone stole them off her before she learned of their existence? What if she did in fact see them, but threw them out before giving them a chance? Or worse. What if- what if she saw them but hated them? What if he'd overstepped?

 _Oh hell._

Maybe he should just apologize for them when he would see her later today. Just retract them and pretend nothing happened.

 _Don't be daft, little brother._

"Younger brother," Killian corrected the new voice in his head.

"Daddy?" Liam gave him a funny look.

"I _said…._ One… after the other?" His pitch increased with every word.

"Huh?" Liam squinted at his father.

"One after the other, lad-" he said more confidently. "Your chicken nuggets. Wouldn't want you to choke." He patted his son's head.

Liam, still confused with his father's behaviour, gave him one last suspicious glare through the corner of his eyes and went back to his food.

"When did you get so sassy?" Killian laughed to himself.

* * *

Emma contemplated what to say to him as she waited for them to arrive for their weekly lessons.

She thought about thanking him. Extending an olive branch. Maybe even becoming acquaintances again.

She also thought about giving them back. Refusing the gift. Shutting him down and out for good.

In the end she settled for a grand thank you and surprise for Liam. For his hard work on his soul wrenching painting of the three of them. A show of gratitude and encouragement for Liam, and a simple and subtle acknowledgment for Killian.

That would do.

Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even see the dynamic duo walk in. She realized their arrival too late, and only because Liam took it upon himself to throw his body at her while screaming "Mmmmmmaaaaaa!" at the top of his lungs. She didn't even notice watching them from a few feet away.

"Woaaahhh, kid. Where's the fire?" she laughed as she gathered him in her arms.

"Fa-yer? Where?! HOT!" Liam looked around in mild panic.

"No, no. there's no fire, it's just an expres-" she stopped short at the look on his face. "You know what? Never mind. I have a surprise for you!"

"Supwise?"

"Uh huh! I have a surprise for you because you gave me the most wonderful surprise ever last week. I absolutely _love_ your painting. I bet you could even sell it for millions."

Liam beamed. He was so proud of himself. Killian was even more proud of him. Yet his pride didn't quite mask the feeling of dread that accompanied the anticipation for her reaction to him. But her reaction never came. Barely a look in his direction even.

Instead she handed Liam two wrapped boxes with a little stick figure on each.

 _Like the Swans!_ Killian thought.

Maybe this was her reaction to him? Telling him through his lad that she accepted his gesture.

He watched as Liam tore through the paper to reveal first, a large zip container filled with an array of different colored plastic balls. Then another box with a picture of a baby lounging in a small inflatable pool stretched out across the front of it.

"Emma, you didn't have to get him anything."

"What dis?"

Killian and Liam spoke at the same time. Emma chose to ignore Killian in favor of Liam.

"Well, kid. This is called an inflatable pool,"

"Pool? Like dis?" he pointed at the pool.

"Yes like that, but smaller. So you can take it home with you and play in it whenever you like! And the balls are for when you don't feel like swimming. So you can turn it into a ball pit - swim in the balls instead of the water!"

"Wooooooooooooow," Liam whisper-shouted.

"Tank you so mush, Mmma! I wuv you!" He turned so he could give her the strongest bear hug his little arms could manage.

"I love you too, Liam." She cupped the back of his head and kissed his shoulder.

The lesson carried on much like that. Emma and Liam developing their growing bond, while Killian watched on in amazement. Thanking anyone and anything he could think of for the existence of Emma Swan.

* * *

 **Week 2**

It was her day off again, and for the second time in as many weeks, Ruby had demanded they go for a girl's day out. This week, they were going rock-climbing in the next town over.

Emma was ecstatic.

Another day out with Ruby. No mention of all things wrong in their lives. Just two best friends reminding themselves that they are not yet old and senile.

* * *

Like the previous week, Killian waited for the green light from Ruby before he made his way to Emma's abode.

This time he carried with him one large rectangular gift-wrapped in soft yellow, and three smaller ones wrapped in blue. Liam, once again, was carrying his own ten by ten little square.

With the swans drawn on, Liam looked towards his father expecting an invitation to get ice cream. Instead, he found himself whisked away in the excitement of visiting the zoo.

* * *

Emma came home exhausted.

 _A day of using muscles you forgot you had will do that to you._

 _Give me a break._

These constant battles with the inner workings of her mind were not aiding her sanity.

She was so exhausted that she almost missed them. Again.

There they were, clear as day. Five more wrapped items that she was pretty sure were more paintings.

Unlike last time, however, Emma was _excited_ to see what stories these would tell.

Scared shitless, but excited.

So she rushed inside, placed all the paintings on her coffee table, and then went to wash the day's grime off her body.

If she was opening them tonight, she needed some semblance of comfort to at least somewhat ease the emotions they were bound to expose.

With her sleep shirt on, blanket wrapped around her and steaming hot coffee in her hand, she was ready.

Liam was first. She carefully peeled off the paper to reveal an image of three –partial – stick figures. One of the figure's faces only had blue had eyes, with the rest of the face covered in black.

A beard, maybe?

Killian's scruff!

She couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her. Liam was so precious.

The other had long blonde hair carrying the third, which was small and had raven black hair. The three figures were in a blue box. She knew the figures were meant to be the three of them again, but she couldn't quite understand the context this time.

It took her a total of fifteen minutes to realize what she was looking at. A pool! He drew one of their lessons!

She didn't waste any time making space on her mantle for this latest masterpiece.

 _I need to get some nails._

She tore into the blue ones next, the ones about Killian.

She picked up the tallest piece first. It was a man, the same one from the last painting, but somehow, even only looking at him from the back, she could tell he was a changed man. His head hung low and his limbs curled around himself. The darkness that surrounded his fractured form almost blended into the darkness of his attire.

She flipped the painting over; number one.

If this was just the first one, she almost didn't want to see the rest of them. But she did. She went for the second tallest one next. She tore the paper off, but before she looked at it, she searched for the number; three.

She braced herself for what she was about to find.

A boy. About nine or ten years old. Unruly brown curls filled his head, his body also slightly curled into itself but his left arm was extended somewhere to his side. Unlike the man, the boy's somber attire was in stark contrast with the light encompassing his surroundings.

As sad as she felt, Emma did not anticipate how much worse it would get. She opened the last piece of the set expecting to find the mother holding her youngest, comforting in a time of pure sorrow, helping her babies to the light.

But what she found instead _killed_ her. There was no mother holding her son, no comfort in a time of need. No. Instead there was a toddler.

The infant from before.

 _Killian_.

If she didn't already know it was him, his pitch black hair and pointed ears would've given him away.

Oh how she wished it wasn't him.

Unlike the other two, his head was turned slightly to the left, both his arms outstretched. She could only see his profile, but his pain was clear as day. His little eyes were practically sewn shut, his nose scrunched up and his mouth open in a silent cry of agony. Tears were glistening off of his perfect cheek, the sight of his three tiny teeth the only reprieve in a display of such woe. He too was dressed in all black, his surrounding, like before, was a soft mixture of light and darkness.

And if that wasn't enough to make her sob, one of his little hands was calling out for a father too heedless to hear his cry.

Nothing could've prepared her for strength of the emotions swirling through her system. She had no words to explain it.

She arranged the pieces in order; it didn't take her long to realize this must be when he lost his mother. It definitely didn't help the tears practically gushing out of her eyes now.

She wanted to call him. Tell him she was sorry, and give him the fiercest hug she could muster. But she couldn't. She won't.

Instead, she wiped the tears from her eyes – though they kept falling – and reached for the last of the paintings. She hoped this one would make her feel a little better, but knowing her life, her past, she really doubted it would.

But she reached for it anyway, sniffling and wiping her face as she unwrapped the canvas.

The backdrop was a picture-perfect house, the kind she only ever dreamed of living in. At the end of the driveway stood a man, a woman and a child. The man had soft, brown hair and a kind smile. He was holding a teddy bear in one of his hands and a tiara in the other. The woman had thick red hair that closely resembled that of the little mermaid. Her eyes were soft and her smile loving as she crouched down to the girl's height. The girl was so small, a toddler like the boy, her little hands grasped the woman's and her blonde hair tumbled in delicate waves down her shoulder. The daylight washed over the whole scene, making it glow with a warmth she wasn't aware paintings could posses.

 _The Swans._

Oh she remembered the Swans. While it was a happy beginning, the ending wasn't so bright. The Swans were the second people to really let her down, only coming second to her sperm donor and surrogate carrier. Where those two never gave her a chance, the Swans showed her everything she could have, then ripped it away from her with the news of a pregnancy and Emma's subsequent return into the system.

 _Fun._

But she was well aware that Killian chose to remind her of the beginning, rather than the ending. Maybe he did deserve a hug.

* * *

Killian once again heard nothing from Emma. So to say he was surprised when they arrived at the pool was an understatement.

Not a word was passed between himself and Emma, but he could feel their relationship shift just a little bit. As soon as she saw them, she walked straight towards him, pulled him into a strong hug, cupping the back of his head in the process. Only, when he moved to do the same, she abruptly let go and focused all her attention on Liam. She thanked him for his amazing painting, then proceeded to ignore Killian for the rest of the day. Not even a single glance in his general direction.

Some men would be irritated at the mixed signals. But he was winning her over, he could feel it. So he decided to wait. For as long as it took. He'd wait.

* * *

 **Week 3**

The next week, Emma and Ruby found themselves at the spa. Pampering themselves after some long, tiring days of work.

Emma wasn't an idiot. By now she had sensed a pattern; Emma and Ruby do something together, and then Emma comes back home to paintings miraculously appearing at her doorstep.

She wasn't angry with her friend, though. And her curiosity stopped her from exposing their plots.

So she just went with it.

Have a fun day with Ruby, and then come home to the most beautiful pieces of art she's ever seen in her life.

 _Sea se se sea seaaaaa baaasssssssssss_

She didn't even bother denying it anymore.

* * *

Emma arrived home and made a beeline for the wall beside her door. Then she realized she couldn't unlock her door without at least one free hand. So she composed herself, unlocked the door, stuffed her things in the coat closet, then went back out for the paintings.

There were five again; two yellow, two blue and one small square. The blue and yellow each had one large square and one thin rectangular piece. What did he have in store for her this week?

She started with Liam's, as always. She unwrapped the canvas, trying to guess what image Liam has managed to put together this time. Unsurprisingly, it was yet another one with three figures, of them. This time they seemed to be seated on a… giant peanut?

 _No, that can't be it._

She tried again. A giant football? Donut? Shell?

 _Ooohhh._

A couch. It was a couch. It's the three of them snuggled up on the couch together, probably watching a movie. This was so cute. She loved the kid more than she could even express. So she quickly stood up and added this painting to her already Liam-dedicated mantle.

His innocence could always put her at ease. It didn't matter that his paintings were only ever colorful scribbles and disconnected shapes, he was only a little older than two after all, it was the thought he put into it. The effort and the blatant desire to relive happy memories. Memories she was a part of.

She touched the painting one last time before she opened the larger of the two blue ones.

It was one of Killian and Liam, a little older than they were in the last painting, but not by much. They sat on a faded yellow rug in what looked like the small living room of a really small, shabby house. Their clothes were a bit torn, and their hair pretty messy. The boys looked happy enough, but a closer look at their toys shredded her heart to pieces. They were playing with spoons and forks, using lint and strings as clothes and accessories for their makeshift toys. But they truly did seem happy. Probably just happy to have each other. And though the canvas was bathed in the soft glow of warm colors, towards the right side of the board, the light and warmth faded to dark and gloom.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what came next. But even she didn't anticipate just how bad it would be.

The second canvas of the two showed a man. The _father_. Seated on a ratty, old recliner, the glow from the TV in front of him the only source of light in the whole painting. His hair was long, his beard unkempt. He had bottles upon bottles of alcohol scattered around him. He wore a disgusting, stained tank, and a disturbingly emotionless expression on his face. This was a shell of a man. And certainly not one fit to be a father.

Emma couldn't decide what was worse, never having a family, or watching one slowly slip away from you and being powerless to stop it. Either option was not one a child should ever experience.

Upon seeing the state of their ' _protector',_ Emma needed to go back and examine the painting of the boys a little closer. She scanned the room first, and while it wasn't pristine, there was nothing out of the ordinary. But a look at the boys revealed otherwise. She didn't see it before, but Liam was sitting on a broken leg, and his little brother was covered in scrapes and bruises.

 _Oh my God._

 _No._

 _Oh my God._

She just wished life could've been better to the Jones'.

Deciding to bite the bullet – and not become a blubbering mess of emotion like the prior week – Emma just grabbed the canvas closest to her and tore the paper off. She ended up with the thinner rectangle, and tears fell down her cheek anyway.

Before she knew it, she was looking back at herself. Her much younger self, but herself nonetheless. She was in tears, much like her state now. Only she was so little. Her little arms hugged her stomach, her tears leaving track marks down her cheeks and across her shirt. Little Emma was biting her lip in an effort to stay strong. To not show weakness.

 _What's the context?_

She quickly grabbed the larger canvas, hoping to get some clarification as to what this particular piece was about. And clarification she got.

She was in a group home. There were a bunch of other, bigger kids around a table, and empty pizza box between them. Some had their hands preoccupied with multiple slices, while others had their arms stretched towards where Emma was standing, mocking her and her hollow stomach.

Emma could remember those days. The days where, if she didn't eat fast, she didn't eat at all. The days where she shared a room with ten other people. The days when she was miserable.

She couldn't believe Killian remembered all this about her. She vaguely recalled mentioning these things, but she never imagined this is what he heard. It was like getting a special preview into the mind of Killian Jones. And even amidst horror and dread, he finds beauty and peace.

She texted him that night. Not to thank him or to boast about his work, but to ask why. Why was he doing this to her, why was he doing this _for_ her. It didn't make any sense.

But before he could respond, she took it all back. She wasn't ready for the answer. So she asked him not to give her one.

And right as she fell into the bliss of a dreamless sleep, her phone chimed. A text from Killian lit up the screen.

 _ **As you wish.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note: With my messed up sleep schedule, you'll probably be getting these next chapters a bit earlier. Yay! This chapter we finally get Killian's POV and we learn Killian's motives behind the paintings! Once again, i'd like to gives lots of hugs and thank yous to _SoMuchTea_ and _Captainwiley_ for their amazing beta skills and for even more amazing friends! **

**Disclaimer: characters not mine!**

 **Week 4**

They didn't speak a word of it. Not a sign, not a wink, not a whisper.

If it wasn't for the ' _As you wish_ ' he'd sent in return, she wouldn't have even known he read her pleas that night. But he did. And he knew.

Shit.

Now was not the time to dwell. Especially since this is the first she'd seen of Graham since that night at the hospital. She knew he came from a good place, but using her name like that, endangering Liam like that, it wasn't easily forgivable.

"Emma?"

"Graham," she sighed. "Listen, I don't really wanna talk right now."

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know you are. But I'm not ready to forgive you."

"I understand, Emma, but-"

"But nothing. I need to work now."

With a last lingering look at her, Graham walked away.

 _Maybe Killian was right. I do seem awfully good at pushing people away…_

* * *

That was the tone that set her weekend with Ruby.

"C'mmon Ems. Let's goooo," Ruby nagged from Emma's bedroom door.

"I'm not really up for an adventure today," Emma said as she pulled her blanket over her head.

"Emmmaaaaa. Don't be such a spoil sport." Ruby said as she marched over to Emma side.

"Please, Ruby. I just can't today."

Ruby had never heard Emma sound so dejected.

"Okay fine, girls night in at my place. Granny's take out?" Ruby relented.

Emma gave her a skeptical look.

"Let's not pretend you don't know he's coming to drop off another one of those gorgeous paintings today. So move your butt." At this point, Ruby was trying to physically pull Emma out of bed.

"So? I don't owe him anything."

"Of course you don't. But you owe it to yourself to see this through. You're the one who went on and on about how great he is. So why not trust yourself a little and give him a chance. And if after everything's said and done you still want him out of your life, that's fine. But you should at least let yourself enjoy being the center of someone's attention. Even for just a moment."

"I can't lead him on, Ruby. It isn't fair."

"Trust me, I get the feeling he knows exactly what he's getting himself into. You worry about you. He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Fine." Emma huffed.

Not even bothering to put on actual clothes, Emma and Ruby just drove to her apartment.

"Girls night in isn't complete without pajamas," was all it took for Emma to convince Ruby to change into less presentable clothing as well.

* * *

After an early dinner and the worst horror movie they could find, Emma made her way back home and trudged all the way to her doorstep.

Lying there, she only saw three canvases. The yellow and blue ones were twenty by thirty inches each, and Liam's was the same as always. But what caught her attention was the envelope attached to the yellow-wrapped piece. A swan in the middle telling her it was intentionally put there.

She entered her home, bringing in the three canvases in one trip. After a bit of an internal battle, she decided to leave the note for last. She feared whatever was in it may cause her strength to waiver.

As per routine, she started with Liam's latest collection of scribbles. She unveiled the canvas, expecting yet another heart breakingly beautiful drawing of the three of them doing some type of familial activity. But it seemed that Liam grew tired of those and decided to print a hand and a foot onto the canvas instead.

Emma wanted to laugh at the image of Killian trying to keep Liam from leaving colorful hand and footprints around their home. She almost wished she were there to witness it. So instead, she laughed at the size of the hand and foot gifted to her. So small, yet somehow, so full of life.

After setting Liam's painting on the floor – the mantle couldn't fit anymore – she reached for Killian's painting. After the last one, she almost didn't want to know what became of them, but deep down she knew she had to. Killian had given her a summarized version of his life's events a while back, and she feared she knew exactly what story this piece was about to tell her.

It was dark. Really dark. The only source of light was from half of the single streetlight in the far corner of the painting. Following the light's path, Emma noticed two small figures huddled together. One clad in only in light, ragged clothes, a beanie, a pair of gloves, and some worn-through shoes. The other wrapped in a sweater and scarf, and a hole-ridden pair of jeans with two sets of socks on his feet.

It was obviously winter. It was obviously freezing. And here were these two boys who had nothing but a shared set of winter attire and each other.

A sleeping little Killian rested his head on his big brother's lap. Liam's hands were hidden beneath Killian's scarf. Poor Liam. So small, yet forced to grow up for his even smaller brother.

For the third time in as many weeks, her heart broke for the brother's Jones and all they had to go through.

Wiping the tears away – again – Emma quickly made work of the yellow paper on her canvas; she didn't have the emotional capacity to drag this on any more than she had to.

It caught her by surprise.

She was essentially looking at the mirror image of what she just saw. Down to half of the streetlight in the far corner of the painting. Unlike the brothers, though, little Emma was alone. She was nestled with her hands stretched over of a barrel with fire in it. All alone and in the dark. Tufts of golden locks flowed out of her grey beanie, the silky yellow in stark contrast with the blue of her jean jacket.

 _Wow._

Emma was starting to think that Killian might really understand her more than she thought her could. She was slowly discovering how similar they were in so many different ways.

Despite all the emotion and memories this brought up for her, Emma found a bubble of laughter working its way out of her. She found it cathartically funny that Killian had managed to guess little Emma's fashion sense pretty accurately.

 _How did he do that?  
_ _Maybe I told him?  
_ _Or it could be just a happy coincidence?  
_ _A_ _ **stroke**_ _of luck?  
_ _Haha see what I did there? I'm funny._

 _Stop stalling._

 _I'm not stalling._

 _Yes you are._

 _Give me one good reason I'd have to stall._

 _The letter._

 _Ugh. Fine._

This was the moment of truth for Emma. She couldn't explain it, but she had a feeling this letter would change things for her. She just wasn't sure if that change was good or not, or if she was even ready for things to change. She liked things the way they were now.

So after a quick shower, some cleaning and a delicious snack-

 _It's not stalling if I'm doing things I actually need to do._

Emma sat in her bed with the letter in hand. She took a few moments to gather her courage, then tore open the envelope and started reading it before she could chicken out.

 _Emma. I received your message, and I know you asked me not to bother with it, but you deserve to know. It was my mistake; I should've been forthright with you from the start. I am too much of a coward to say this to you face-to-face, too afraid of how you might react, so please accept this letter as my explanation._

 _I know I've already told you of what transpired with Tinker Bell. I know you think it farfetched, but Emma I swear to you I didn't know she could be so cruel. I have since made my feelings for you explicitly clear to her, and made sure she understood them well. She won't ever bother you again, on that you have my word._

 _I wish I can say those were the greatest of my faults, but I fear I have done you worse. I cannot bear the thought of you believing any of the vile things I carelessly threw your way. I will not attempt to offer any excuse, for my actions were inexcusable. But you need to understand that I was wrong. None of those things resemble your character in any way. We are all flawed, yes. But I see unparalleled beauty in your cracks. You may shy away at first, but Swan, your heart has the capacity to love like no other. I see it every time you look at Liam, and my God, how you've won his affections. I think he may even love you more than he does me._

 _You proved me wrong once again by standing by him through thick and thin, through the disdain you might feel for his father. You choose to love him every day, regardless of the hardships that it may bring for you. Emma, you didn't run. Not when it counted the most. And I was wrong to accuse of you being anything but strong._

 _I realize now that while you may have run from me, it was because you believed I had deceived you. So I won't make that mistake again. You asked me what these painting were about. Well, they are about you. It may be silly or cliché but this is the only way I could think of showing you how the world sees you. Or at the very least how I see you. I want to replace every unkind thought you've had because of my folly, with a reminder that you are the blessing I thank the universe for everyday. You and Liam._

 _You'll understand why I chose to include my story better as the paintings arrive at your doorstep (yes, i'm not quite finished yet), but for now, all I want is to bare my soul to you. The good, the bad and the ugly._

 _My wounds exposed may not showcase my finest self, but if that's what it takes to show you the true Killian. If that's what it takes to show you I'm not trying to trick you into giving me your affections once more. Then i'll do it. I'd do anything for you. Because when I win your heart back, Emma, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery, it'll be because you want me._

Unabashedly yours,

Killian Jones

"Oh Killian," Emma whispered as she traced her hand across the words.

She stayed awake that night, thinking of all the things she could say to him, but nothing felt good enough. So nothing is what she said.

* * *

There were no words of love and gratitude, no expressions of immense joy. But that week at Liam's swim lesson, Killian Jones received an unadulterated, pure, sincere smile from Emma Swan. She looked him right in the eyes and smiled.

It wasn't a grand gesture of forgiveness, nor was it a promise of devotion, but it was a start.

* * *

 **Week 5**

Killian couldn't wait to show Emma these next paintings. They were light and happy. A much needed change after that past few weeks.

He was currently getting ready to help Liam with his latest gift so he could have it dry on time for tomorrow's drop off.

"Buddy, what did you have in mind this time?" he said as he rubbed Liam's back.

"I dunno." Liam started poking his chin in thought.

"Hmm, close your eyes," Killian reached over and covered his son's eyes with his hands.

"Heyyyy!" Liam protested.

"You, my little love, are a pint-sized scoundrel. I know you would've peaked."

A proud laugh bubbled out of Liam.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Killian started to tickle him.

"NO TICKLE! NO TICKLE!" Liam giggle-squealed.

"You like being a scoundrel?" Killian lifted his son into the air, and started tickling him some more.

"YES!" His laughter was uncontrollable now.

Killian dropped him on the couch and kneeled beside him, tickling him even more.

"Daddy stop! Daddy stop!" Killian slowly brings the tickle torture to a stop. "Daddy… stop." With one last breathless giggle, Liam sat up and gave his father one slobbery kiss. "I wuv you, daddy."

"I love you more, Li." Killian kissed Liam's forehead, "Now c'mon, gotta get that painting ready for Emma!"

"Mmma!"

"Yes, Mmma!"

It took them a while, but Liam eventually settled on just mushing a bunch of colors together on the canvas. Which was fine by Killian; he's always taught Liam that any expression from the heart is a grand expression. And if this is what his heart was telling him, then so be it. He knew Emma would love it all the same.

Killian on the other hand, had something else in mind for Emma this week. He had two paintings, like last week, but these ones were much much happier.

For his, he had chosen a moment of him and his brother Liam as teenagers. Well, Liam was a teenager, Killian was…getting there.

It was the day Liam took him sailing for the first time. They were on a small sailboat. Just the two of them. It was made of light brown wood with a bit of cream cutting through the edges. They were sitting on either side of the boat, each holding onto a piece of rope. Yet, that's not even what he remembered most about it. Seeing himself and his brother together brought him incredible joy. Remembering the slow rocking of waves on a calm morning was bliss for him. But more than that, they were _happy_. This moment right here, with his brother on the water, he found _home_. It was the first time in a long time Killian actually remembered what it was like to feel happy and safe. He knew full well this was a gift for Emma, but maybe he could make another to keep with him here.

Speaking of Emma, he'd imagined her story went quite similarly. He didn't know for sure how she came about swimming, and he didn't want to presume anything, so he settled for drawing fact.

He drew early-teenage Emma in the middle of a breaststroke. Completely submerged underwater, with her blonde tresses flowing behind her. He dressed her in a black, curve hugging one piece, with the edges cut out a bit. He wanted to keep it young and fun, but at the same time not have it take away from the bigger picture. She was in an abandoned pool center. He figured this is probably when Emma started to find comfort in solitude, so it made sense to keep her in undisturbed peace. You couldn't see her face, but the colors in the painting showed it to be a very warm and light time in her life, unlike the dark and gloomy nature of the previous ones.

He loved both paintings. They were his favorites so far if only because of the sheer joy painting them brought him. But it felt incomplete still. He had nothing more to add to the paintings themselves, but he needed to add something somewhere. And that's when he thought of something. It was a quote by James Baldwin,

" _Perhaps home is not a place but simply an irrevocable condition."_

It was perfect.

He wrapped the two paintings, drew the swans on and attached the quote to Emma's painting, like he did the letter.

All that was left to do was wait for Liam's to dry, wrap that too and drop them off at Emma's. He couldn't wait.

* * *

He was putting Liam to bed the next night when his phone chimed with a text.

He kissed his boy goodnight one last time, then went to check his phone, expecting it was just another text from Tink trying to worm her way back into their lives.

He was about to just delete the text, when he noticed who sent text.

Emma.

It was Emma.

She was reaching out to him.

He stared at the phone for a few moments, a pleasant buzz moving through his system.

 _ **Thank you.**_

That was all it read. A simple thank you.

Killian could almost cry of joy.

If he thought a smile was a start before, well this was everything. Emma just opened up the lines of communication between them. And he'd be damned if he let her change her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**As always, thank you to the amazing So Much Tea and Captainwiley for there epic beta duties! And a huge thank you to all of you for leaving comments and making my day so much brighter!**

 **Disclaimer:** Characters not mine!

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **You're most welcome, Swan.**_

 _ **I'm glad you found home in the water, Killian.**_

He wanted to tell her he found home with her, but that might be too soon.

 _ **I'm glad you did too :)**_

 _ **So, how was your day?**_

And so they stayed up all night texting like a couple of teenagers. Things weren't completely back to normal yet, but they were getting there.

* * *

 **Week 6**

 **Tuesday**

Emma was standing in the middle of the store, contemplating two items when she thought Killian could help her.

 _No, it's too soon. It'd be weird._

She decided to get the rest of her things first, and then circle back to this aisle, only to get stuck contemplating the same two items as before.

 _Oh you know what? Screw it._

Killian was struggling to create his next work-related piece when received a picture message from Emma with the caption-

 _ **Which one do you think?**_

It was a picture of two different floaters. One was Finding Nemo themed, and the other was Cars themed.

 _ **Nemo. I can't say no to the water-themed one, Swan.**_

 _ **Good point. But would Liam agree?**_

 _ **Liam? Swan, please don't tell me this is for Liam.**_

 _ **Relax. I'm not getting him a pony. I was just thinking of putting him on floaters for his next lesson.**_

 _ **I can buy him floaters.**_

 _ **Okay…**_

 _ **No, I just mean – you shouldn't have to, love.**_

 _ **Well, I want to, so suck it up**_

 _ **In that case, I could use some extra nappies  
**_ _ **And a bottle of kids shampoo  
**_ _ **And a new rubber ducky… he flushed his down the toilet.**_

 _ **Ha ha very funny.  
**_ _ **WAIT. He flushed his rubber ducky down the toilet? HAHAHAHAHA**_

They texted back and forth until she almost forgot where she was and why she was there. They texted until she was standing in the middle of the store with a goofy smile on her face.

 _We texted until we started to feel like_ us _again._

* * *

 **Wednesday night**

 _ **Love? Are you up?**_

Emma threw the covers off her face to silence her damn phone. It was the middle of the night and the pull of sleep was just _so_ strong.

 _ **No.**_

 _ **I'm sorry, I didn't realize you and Liam decided to trade behaviours :')**_

 _ **I'm still asleep but I will remember this tomorrow. Just you wait, Jones.**_

 _ **Shaking in my boots.**_

Emma couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her.

 _ **Go sleep or I'll give you something to shake about.  
**_ … _**Wait, not like that.**_

 _ **Tell me more, Swan. ;)**_

 _ **Goodnight.**_

 _ **Alright, sweet dreams.**_

She pulled the pillow over her head with a loud grunt and prayed for sleep to take her once more.

* * *

 **Saturday morning**

Emma was at her post when her phone started going off like crazy. She picked it up thinking it was an emergency, only to discover it was Killian spamming her with images of he and Liam doing goofy things. Each image making her smile more than the last, until she was full on giggling.

 _ **I'm at work**_

Killian sent an image of Liam chilling in the sink.

 _ **You'll get me in trouble.**_

 _ **Wouldn't want that now. I guess I'll just have to wait 'til later then ;)**_

True to his word, he didn't text her again. He did, however, scare the crap out of her when he arrived with Liam for the lesson.

She was inflating the floaters, her back facing the entrance of the pool, when suddenly miniature hands grabbed her shoulders and tiny legs wrapped around her waist from behind. That wasn't what frightened her, though. No, what startled her was the very loud "Arrrrrgggggg!" that was shouted into her ear.

Killian had picked up Liam and hurled him onto Emma's back in an effort to "capture the fair maiden".

Emma was no damsel in distress. No, Emma was one to turn the table on people. So with a few words whispered into Liam's ear, she managed to turn the pint-sized rapscallion against his father.

Killian couldn't hear what was said between them, but by the look on their faces, he knew he was in trouble.

"Liam, darling. I'm your father remember? C'mon we can work something out…"

But Liam just hopped down from Emma's back, and the two continued to move closer.

" _Liam_ …" Killian warned.

" _Papa_ …" Liam gave as good as he got, it seemed. One last glance and a nod of confirmation exchanged between Emma and Liam, told Killian that he really had no hope.

A yell of "CHARGE!" sealed his fate.

Within seconds he felt a force against his chest and legs, sending him toppling into the pool.

Loud choruses of laughter rung out across the room. Emma and Liam were in stitches as they watched soaked-through Killian realize what had just happened to him.

"In my clothes?!" Killian shrieked.

Liam and Emma just laughed even louder.

"Fine." Killian huffed and stepped out of the shallow end.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport."

"Right Swan. Would you mind just getting my son ready for his lesson while I tend to my clothes?"

"Killian-"

"The floaters," came Killian's curt reply.

 _Shit. We were just starting to be friends again. Only I can manage to ruin good things within minutes._

"Papa?" Liam called.

"Hey, it's okay kid. Let's just get these on you while papa dries up."

"What dis?"

"These are your floaters. I want to try them out today, if that's okay with you. They let you float around in the water _and_ moves your arms and legs around all on your own."

"'lone?"

"We'll be right next to you, don't worry. And besides, these fishies will protect you!"

"Pishiee!"

"Alright, bud. Give me your arm."

Once he was sure the floaters were secured on Liam's arms, Killian's plan was ready to go.

With barely a sound, Killian charged forward with all his force, making sure to keep his arms wide open so he could reach for both bodies together and pull everyone into the water with him.

"Killian! What the hell!"

"Turnabout is fair play, love."

"Jerk." Emma laughed then started to splash him.

Liam, who has only just recovered from the sudden dunk, started laughing hysterically at the whole ordeal.

"Daddy tricked us!"

"Aye, lad. Daddy tricked you alright."

After a few more minutes of splashing each other, Emma called for the start of the lesson.

"Now that everyone's calmed down, how about we put those legs to the test Liam?"

"Test?" Liam and Killian asked simultaneously… then proceeded to laugh about it for another couple of minutes.

"What has gotten into you two?" Emma said, joining in on the laughter. "As I was saying, yes, Jones against Jones. Let's see who can kick faster and for longer. What do you say?"

"Oh you're on, Lad."

"Li no sender!"

Emma moved towards Liam and carried him to the edge of the pool. "Now that everyone's on board, Killian, come over here. I want the two of you to hold on to the edge of the pool and when I count to three, I want you to kick as fast as you can!"

With nods from both of them, Emma continued, "On your marks. Get set. GO!"

Liam kicked with all his might, trying his best to outdo his father. Killian, to his credit, pretended to struggle, pulling strained expressions to convey his 'frustration'.

"10 seconds!" Emma called, causing Liam to push even harder.

"And….TIME! Well done, Liam! Your father didn't even stand a chance!"

Liam beamed at the praise.

"No fair! I call for a rematch," Killian explained in faux indignation.

"Okay, let's practice some back floats then we can have another battle." Emma tipped Liam onto his back and started moving him around the pool.

"Mmma, you like my colors?" Liam asked.

"I absolutely _love_ your colors. I always love the paintings you give me! I think you may even be better than your papa."

"HEY!" Killian called out.

"Someday," Emma added. "So, what do you have in store for me this week, Li?"

"I-" Liam started but was interrupted by Killian.

"Ah ah ah. No spoiling surprises."

"No soil supwize." Liam echoed.

They floated around some more then had two more kick battles and two games of 'get the toys', leaving not much time for the rest of her lesson plan. So she decided to forgo the rest of the games, preferring to have a bit of a relaxing session instead. She was exhausted.

They ended the night with a hug and kiss goodbye between Emma and Liam, and a promise of "Text you later, Swan," from Killian.

Emma loved that things weren't so strained between them anymore. She could get used to this. To him. Even if as just a friend.

* * *

 **Sunday evening.**

Emma developed a routine; make some tea, change into comfortable clothes, sit down and unwrap the latest paintings.

This week, she received one narrow rectangular yellow piece with a note attached to it, two differently-sized blue ones, and the standard one from Liam.

This week, Liam graced her with a canvas that was painted completely green.

 _Okay..._

She tried to think of an explanation, but nothing came to mind. So she flipped the canvas over in an effort to understand, only to find a quote painted on the back.

" **Like her eyes, daddy!"**

 _Green… like my eyes. Oh bless him._

Figuring there wasn't much to examine with this one, she just placed it by the other paintings Liam gave her and decided to move onto Killian's pieces.

She started with the bigger one. It was at an airport. The large glass walls, the crowds of people, and the airplane in the background telling her as much. But the large American flag told her this was probably when Killian first moved here.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she realized the couple facing each other in the middle of the hallway. The woman was looking down, her long dark hair cascading down her back and her hands sifted through the man who was on his knees in front of her. His lips were pressed against her protruding belly, and his hands were softly holding her sides.

 _Milah._

 _Liam._

 _This is when they first moved to the states. As a family. Killian, with his love who was carrying his child._

They both looked so happy. It was beautiful.

Despite her genuine awe of this happy moment, Emma could feel the bit of jealousy that crept into her heart.

 _How did I ever think I could compete with this?_

In an attempt to shake the horrible thoughts from her head, Emma ripped the wrapping off the next piece, eager to forget and move on.

The second canvas matched the first one in height, but was a lot narrower than the first. It was one of Liam. _Liam_ Liam. He was all alone, staring at an empty suitcase left behind. Emma's heart broke for the man, left behind by each family member. One at a time. All this must have been worse on him. She didn't even _know_ him, but she wanted to magic some comfort into his life somehow.

Putting the pieces side by side, she saw it. The brother that found happiness. And the brother left behind.

She didn't know him, but she wanted to. If only to show him he's not alone; she knows firsthand how much that sucks.

Not one to waste any time…or dwell on pain, Emma reached for the last of this week's paintings.

Emma's canvas was about the size of Liam's. Upon unveiling it, she discovered it wasn't the only similarity they bore. Emma was much younger than Liam, but their situations were one in the same. Emma was sitting on a swing at a park. The park was full of children running about, and parents watching over them. But the swings were void of anyone except Emma. The little lost girl who might as well have been wearing a warning label that said 'Beware: loser orphan freak'.

After staring at the painting for what felt like hours, pain and sorrow taking over her mind, Emma finally remembered the envelope.

Tearing it open, she realized it only had one sentence on it.

" _The trouble is not really in being alone, it's being lonely. One can be lonely in the midst of a crowd, don't you think?"_

-Christine Feehan


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: Helloooooo! I** **just feel the need to give everyone a heads up. After this chapter there are only 5 more and an epilogue left! Don't worry though, that's still a month and a half with weekly posts!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

 **Week 7**

This week, Emma and Ruby were feeling the need for speed. While they wished racing sports cars in crowded cities was an option for them, Go Karting would work just as well to quench their needs.

Emma was actually proud of herself. Despite her mind being elsewhere, she still managed to not only beat Ruby, but also to set the new town record.

 _This was fun._

To celebrate her victory, Ruby insisted on buying them a round of drinks … then another... and another. By the time Emma made it home, she was pretty out of it. So out of it, in fact, that she completely missed the paintings.

It wasn't until the next morning that she remembered them. However, even then she couldn't open them, as she was running late for work.

That night, she ended up working overtime to cover for a sick colleague and arrived home too exhausted to do anything but collapse in a heap on the couch.

It seemed that this week was really trying her patience. Every time she showed any intention of looking at the paintings, something else would grab her attention. Monday was a bust; she got into an argument with her landlord about rusted piping. Tuesday was worse; her neighbors decided to throw the party of the century (which they didn't even bother inviting her to). And now the electricity cut off in the. Whole. Damn. Block.

The. Whole. Damn. Block.

How does that even happen?!

 _Thank God it was still early in the day._

With the little that remained of her sanity and perseverance in such trying times, Emma picked up all the paintings and stomped her way down to the park.

 _I'd like to see someone try to bother me there._

She made it to the most secluded area of the park she could find, and sat by a tree. She figured that with the privacy this gave her, she could just pretend she was in the comfort of her own home.

Liam's painting this time was of a yellow squiggly square. It had four lines sticking out from it (two from the bottom, and the other two from either side of the square), eyes, a long nose and a large smiling mouth. Behind it was a large orange circle with green spikes coming out of it.

Try as she might, Emma couldn't figure out what this was meant to be. Hoping Killian would sense her confusion like last time, Emma flipped the canvas in search of a clue.

 **SpongeBob Squarepants**

 _Ahh!_

"This one is one for the wall, kid." Emma said to no one in particular. She set the canvas down next to her and reached for the blue ones.

There were two equally sized blue pieces this time. She figured there was no use in guessing which could be more important, so she just grabbed the one closer to her and removed the wrapping.

It was a short hall, with a door at the end of it that was left slightly ajar. Strewn across the floor there was a red lace bra, a matching red stiletto, a black suit jacket, and a pair of men's briefs.

 _Milah_.

 _Uhhh… okay now he's just rubbing it in._

Emma rolled her eyes and tossed the painting aside, not needing a visual reminder of Killian with another woman.

She tore through the next one, just wanting to get it over with. But when she realized what she was looking at, she knocked her head back on the tree a few times.

 _I'm such a dumb jerk._

It was a continuation of the hallway, but further up ahead. There were more articles of clothing spread across the floor, as expected. But what made Emma feel so stupid was the fact that Killian was standing in the middle of the damn hallway. He was clutching Liam to his chest, with his head bowed down in disappointment. Liam had a set of keys in his hands. It looked like they were leaving.

Milah was in there all right, just not with Killian.

 _Liam was in the house?! What kind of mother is she?_

 _Looks like Killian deserves another hug._

Deciding that was a matter to be dealt with later, Emma set the two paintings in front of her, and grabbed the yellow one. Detaching another envelope –

 _I sense another pattern emerging._

\- She removed the wrapping and what she saw took her breath away.

It was at the pool facility. The pool itself was filled with people swimming and playing, and the sides had some parents and older kids dawdling on the lounge chairs. But standing on a _literal_ pedestal at the far end of the pool was Emma. She was in her signature red one piece, watching over everyone in the pool. Her hair flowed behind her as if there was a wind blowing in her direction. He made her look almost like a superhero.

He made her _feel_ almost like a superhero.

* * *

Killian and Liam were spending the day at the park. After a few hard days of work, he thought they deserved some time off together.

They were looking for the perfect spot to set up their picnic when something caught Killian's eye. There was someone hidden behind a tree, all he could see of them was a red leather-clad sleeve, long blonde locks, and a small canvas that lay to the side of them.

 _No way. Could it be?_

"Li, come with daddy for a second." He reached his hand out towards his son, who was skipping a few steps ahead of him.

Killian held his hand and led Liam towards the figure behind the tree.

Once they got closer, Killian's suspicions were confirmed.

 _Bloody hell. It is Swan._

Just as he was about to turn back to give her some privacy, Liam let go of his hand and ran towards the tree. It seems his boy figured it out as well.

Killian chased his boy in an effort to stop him, but he was too late. By the time he got to him, Liam was already nestled in Emma's lap.

"Swan! What a surprise!"

"I could say the same," Emma laughed. "How are you guys? And what brings you down here?"

"nicnic!" Liam exclaimed.

Emma turned towards Liam and said, "Oh a picnic? That sounds wonderful!" She wrapped her arms around his tiny frame and kissed his head.

"May we join you, love?"

"Oh, of course!" she picked up Liam's painting so Killian could sit next to her.

"Getting rid of the evidence?" Killian asked, only half joking.

"What? Oh! No, no. I just kept getting interrupted everywhere else. So I figured no one would find me here," Emma assured him as Liam turned in her arms and started messing with her hair and face, his teeny tongue sticking out in concentration.

"I guess we kind of ruined that," Killian nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his ear.

"Happy interruption." She nudged his shoulder.

Killian was about to say something else when Liam interjected.

"Papa, Li hungwy." He rubbed his tummy to emphasize his hunger.

"Right, lad. Let's get some food in you." Killian turned towards Emma, "Would you like to join us, Swan?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Happy interruptions, aye?"

Emma smiled at him in return. "Well in that case, this is as good a spot as any!" She gestured around her.

"Too right, lass."

They all stood up so that Killian could lay the picnic blanket underneath them, resting the paintings against the tree trunk. Once they were seated again, Killian pulled the basket closer and started setting up the meal. Before Killian could pull out the plates, Emma reached over him to dig out some wipes from the basket.

Killian gave her a quizzical look, to which she responded, "It's been five minutes and your son has already dug through the dirt three times."

They both turned towards Liam, who was picking at a worm in the soil and laughed. To his credit, Liam merely beamed at the pair, and then continued his prodding.

"Li, come here, sweetheart. Time to clean up!" Emma called out.

Liam stumbled back towards Emma, tripped on the blanket and face planted onto her lap and started to cry.

Acting on instinct, Emma pulled him up and started to soothe him. She whispered softly into his ear and combed her fingers through his hair until his wails turned into sniffles.

"There we go. You're okay! See," Emma continued to calm Liam, and Killian could only watch them in awe. When did Emma become more of a mother to his lad than Milah ever was?

He focused back on his love and his little love; they were now taking turns wiping each other's finger clean. It was a sight he never wanted to forget, so he popped his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of them to set as his lock screen.

He snuck the phone back into his pocket and continued preparing for their picnic. They ate in a comfortable silence that was occasionally interrupted by cautious laughs and random conversations. It wasn't until Liam finished his food and ran off to prod at some more innocuous bugs, that Killian really spoke his mind.

"So… the paintings," he tried.

"Yeah, ummm, they're really beautiful." Emma started picking at the grass. He couldn't really blame her though, this was the first time either of them properly acknowledged the paintings.

"You like them?" He couldn't believe it.

"They're amazing, Killian… though I do wish they told happier tales,"

"If only it were that simple…" Killian trailed off. Emma didn't say anything, but he could _feel_ her thinking. "What's on your mind, Swan?"

"Nothing, I- I shouldn't-"

"You can tell me anything, love." He gave her an encouraging nod.

"Well… it's just- wasLiamreallyinthehouse?" Emma closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

His dejected " _oh_ ," had her regretting her question almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked-"

"No, it's alright, love. Consider me an open book to you. Whatever you want to know, I promise to be forthright with you always."

Emma considered him for a moment before grabbing the two paintings and moving closer to him. She placed one painting on each of their laps.

"I remember this so clearly… she and Liam were meant to come visit me at work, I was preparing for one of my first exhibitions here in the states, but Milah claimed Liam was sick and that she should stay home and look after him. I guess she hadn't thought it through because I don't think she anticipated me leaving work to see to Liam. I walked through the front door and the first thing I heard was Liam's wails from all the way upstairs. She had locked him in his room. Probably so he couldn't interrupt her-"

Emma's horrified gasp cut him off.

"I know. I just can't help but think how many times she'd done that to him before. Emma, it kills me. Everyday. How could a mother do that to their infant boy?"

Emma couldn't think of anything she could say to make this better, so she simply moved closer to him and started running her fingers up and down his arm, hoping it would at least give him some comfort.

"Anyway, in my rush to get to Liam, I didn't even realize the clothes scattered all over the floor. It was only after he was in my arms that the moans and groans from _our bedroom_ really dawned on me. Even then, I couldn't believe it. I thought– hoped maybe she was just in there on her own. I set Liam down and distracted him with my keys, and went to see with my own eyes."

"Oh, _Killian_ ,"

"You know what the worst part is? I stood there for a whole minute, I think. Watching in horror as my wife lay with another man. _Crocodile_. But she looked me right in the eyes, _and_ _just_ _continued!_ Like I wasn't even there! Bloody hell, was I wrong about her."

At this point, Emma just pulled his head down to her, like she did in the hospital, and started stroking his stubble. Emma was never a words person anyway, so action worked just fine for her.

"It wasn't until I made it to the end of the hall that she thought to stop and explain herself."

"Killian, I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that.

Liam noticed the way Killian was curled up against Emma, and decided to join them. He crawled until he could rest his own head on Emma's other thigh.

Killian tilted his head upwards to look at his boy and said,

"It's all good now. I have full custody of m'boy here, and I have-"

"Me?" Emma smiled.

"Aye, and you lass. And you, me, for the record. That's all that matters to me. We'll find the balance someday, eh Swan?"

"The balance?"

"Aye… did you not receive the envelope?"

"I knew I forgot something! I was about to read it when you two showed up," she said as she tickled both Killian and Liam's tummies. To her delight, they both gave her identical responses of squealed chortles and curled up legs.

"Enough with the torture and read it, Swan." Killian snickered.

"Aye, nuff tortoise and read, Swa!" Liam echoed.

With that, Emma found herself joining in on the laugher for a good while before she controlled her breathing enough to read:

""Somehow, we'll find it. The balance between whom we wish to be and whom we need to be. But for now, we simply have to be satisfied with who we are."

\- Sanderson"

 _Someday_ , she thought.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: Something tells me you guys might like this chapter! Hehehe**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

 **Week 8**

Their day at the park was amazing. Two days had passed and it was still running through her mind. She wasn't sure if it was the paintings, the company, or the closeness she felt, but all she really knew was that she wouldn't mind- too much- if it happened again.

Ask and you shall receive, it seems; no sooner than she let the thoughts take flight in her mind, did her phone ding with a text from the devil himself.

 _ **You busy, love?**_

Was she busy? Busy lazing around on her couch, sure. She had the morning shift at work today and was free to do as she pleased with her time after. Did killian need to know all this, though?

 _ **I can see you've read it, Swan ;)**_

 _Oh... Oops. Might as well be honest now._

 _ **Not really. What's up?**_

Instead of a text-reply, her ringtone blasted out, bouncing off the walls in her living room. She was so startled she accidentally hit decline before quickly giving him a call back.

"Hello?" Killian's puzzled voice came through the phone.

"Hi, sorry about that… I was, uh– what's up?" Emma had to suppress her need to facepalm at her idiocy.

"S'alright, love. I was just wondering, if you're not busy – and you can definitely tell me to shove off- would you mind taking Liam for the day? I know it's very last minute, and I promise I've tried to ask others but no one can and Tink- well, we're not exactly on speaking terms. It's just that I have a work emergency; a client is driving me mad. But I know you're not too fond of me anymore, so really it's okay if you don't want to-"

"Killian," Emma cut him off. "First of all, of course I don't mind looking after Liam. Second of all, of course I'm fond of you. Third of all, ugh Tink-"

"Come again?" Emma could hear the smile in his voice as he asked.

"Tink?"

"Back up a bit."

"I don't mind looking after Liam?"

"Too far."

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Can't take it back. Nope. I won't allow it."

"So am I picking the little squirt up or will he show up at my door?" Emma changed the subject.

"Minx," Killian muttered under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing, love. Expect a knock on your door shortly." Killian smiled innocently, even though she couldn't see him.

"Alright."

"See you soon, Swan."

"See you soon."

With that, they hung up the call and Emma went about tidying the space for her little guest.

As promised, a knock sounded from her front door only ten minutes after her and Killian's conversation. The sight that greeted her as she opened the door left her speechless. Liam was clinging onto Killian's face, grabbing onto his hair as if it were a lifeline. Killian's hands were wrapped around Liam's waist, trying to pry him off his face while Liam screamed bloody murder into his ear.

"Oh my God," Emma muttered as she ushered them in. "What's going on?" she yelled over all the screaming and shut her door.

"Did I forget to mention he might be a little sick?" Killian yelled back.

"Yes. Yes you did." Emma smacked the back of his head.

"Oi!" Killian protested, then very quietly asked, "Does this change things for you?"

Emma gave him a sympathetic look before trailing her fingers through the length of his arms and onto Liam's contracted form. Together, they managed to pull Liam off Killian's face and into Emma's arms. Liam screamed even louder at his father's betrayal, until Emma started rocking him back and forth while gently shushing him, the action turning his screams into sniffles and soft cries.

"Go," Emma whispered to Killian.

"Alright. Just remember that he gets very clingy when he's sick so try not to leave him alone."

"Got it, now go!" Emma whispered back.

"Oh, and don't feed him anything too heavy on the stomach, otherwise he might send it right back."

"Killian, you need to leave before he realizes it and starts screaming again,"

"Alright, alright, love. I'm going. If you need anything at all, give me a call." Killian said and then bent down to give his son a kiss on the forehead, then reached up to peck Emma's cheek. He was out the door before Emma could properly chastise him.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid," Emma crooned. Liam, who must've tired himself out with all the crying, started slowly but surely falling asleep.

Once sure he was asleep, Emma placed him on the couch so she could bring all the things she might need for him out into the living room. Emma brought a blanket, a trash bin, an ice-filled bucket, a few hand towels and her favorite DVD, Finding Nemo. He didn't seem to have much of a fever, but Emma thought it best to drape a cold towel over his forehead just in case.

After she put in the DVD, she set the rest of the things on the coffee table just in time to stop Liam's soft cries from turning into full-blown screams again. He must've woken up and found himself alone.

"Shhh, it's okay, Li. I'm here." Emma assured him as she sat down and pulled his head onto her lap. She grabbed the blanket off the coffee table and draped it over his small body. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Liam looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Awwhh, what's wrong baby?"

Liam just snuggled into her some more then quietly said, "Nemo".

Not knowing what else to do, Emma started the movie then dressed his forehead with a cold towel. Upon hearing his contented sigh, she began carding her fingers through his hair, hoping to give him some comfort.

* * *

Killian arrived back in Emma's front door at eight pm. He knew it was well after suppertime, but he really couldn't do much about it, He just hoped Emma forgave him for dumping his son on her.

He knocked on the door a few times before he heard a set of footsteps approaching. Emma opened the door with a finger held over her lips in a gesture of silence.

Oh how he wanted to kiss those lips just once more.

He followed her into her living room. With everything that happened earlier, he didn't get a chance to really look around, but boy did he like what he was seeing now. His paintings were _everywhere_. Some lay side by side against the walls, others in a pile by the couch, but what he loved the most, were the ones Liam had made for her. A few pieces lay in a small pile on the floor. Most were displayed on the mantle, but some were hung up on her walls. Bolts, nuts and all. He was so touched; it hadn't really sunk in before how close Emma and Liam had grown.

He was brought out of his reverie by Emma's honey-like voice telling him that Liam was fast asleep in her bedroom, and that she'd just go get him. He wanted to follow her, but her bedroom seemed like sacred ground, and he clearly wasn't invited. So he continued to admire Emma's efforts as he waited. He admired until his boy was back in his arms and he was halfway out the door, thanking Emma profusely for everything she'd done.

* * *

The next day, Emma woke up to a good morning text from Killian, telling her how thankful he was and that he'd like to talk to her whenever she got the chance.

Without giving it much thought, Emma scrolled through her contacts and gave him a call. He answered on the second ring.

"Good morning, beautiful,"

"Good morning, Jones," came Emma's sleep-graveled reply.

"How're you feeling?"

"Sleepy. You said you wanted to speak with me? Is Liam okay?"

"Guess we're heading straight to the point, then." Killian laughed. "To answer your questions, yes I wanted to speak with you, and yes, Liam is grand. I don't know what kind of sorcery you performed on him last night, but he's back to his old self already!"

"I have magical powers, didn't you hear? It was my destiny to break a few curses, though I guess i'd have to settle for helping out a few children for now…"

"A few children? Swan, I thought what we had was special!" Killian feigned offence.

" Well…" Emma trailed off, rubbing her the sleep out of her eyes.

"This is the part where you assure me of how special I am and that nothing will ever compare."

"… If lies are what you want-" Emma drawled.

"Oi!"

"I'm only kidding! Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" Although Emma loved the back and forth between them, she really needed to get some caffeine in her before sleep could claim her once again.

"Liam. I wanted to make sure he wasn't too much trouble last night." Emma could hear the nervousness in his tone, he must have been really worried about it.

"He was a darling! Only threw up on me twice." They both laughed at that. "Seriously though, I don't mind."

"You'll have to let me make this up to you. How about I take you out for coffee?"

"How about, instead, you give me the next painting a few days earlier? I've got a full week."

"Your wish is my command."

"Okay Casanova, I've got to get to work."

"Goodbye, Emma."

"Bye, Killian."

Emma threw her cellphone into her bed and started getting ready for the day ahead. For some reason, she couldn't shake the warm, fuzzy feeling invading her system all day.

* * *

Emma returned home that evening to find a single canvas wrapped in green paper.

 _This is new._

It had the same scribbled swan, and the same envelope attached to it, but it was neither blue, nor yellow. Not Killian or Emma.

 _Huh._

With confusion marring her features, she carried the painting inside and immediately tore through the wrapping, he curiosity getting the better of her.

Unlike all the other paintings, this one was set in a pool. In _the_ pool _._ Her pool. Emma quickly recognized the tall walls, and silver poolside floors. He even included her lifeguard chair and the benches and lounge chairs that decorated either side of the pool. You could feel the cacophony in the way people did all sorts of things around the pool. There were splashes, mixed in with kids who lounged about on the inflatables, dove in off the dive boards, and even enjoyed a game of tag.

On one of said lounge chairs was a man blowing air into a child's floater. Not a few feet away from the man was a boy, balancing precariously on the edge where tile met water, something glittering on the surface of the water capturing his full attention. On the other end of the pool was a woman in a red bathing suit, posed mid-dive, heading in the direction of the boy.

This was the day they met. Oh my God this was them: her, Killian and Liam. He recreated the day the met. The day their stories intertwined.

 _He's brilliant._

Emma could feel the smile break across her face; he was sharing their respective stories before. But now he was showing her their story. Together.

She was about to send him a text, or call him, or something, when she remembered the envelope. Not wanting to waste any time, she practically ripped the envelope in two. She didn't want to delay contacting him, but the damn note made her freeze, as wave after wave of all sorts of emotions came barreling into her mind, slowly, then all at once. The note read:

" _Art is the lie that enables us to realize the truth." Picasso_

 _That day. The day we first met, Swan, was the day I realized the only way to find true happiness is to risk being completely cut open. And I am more than willing risk such pain if it means you'll have me back._

Emma called Killian, but she heard the ringing of a cell phone right outside her door. She moved closer as he picked up her call. "Swan," she opened the door.

"Killian?"

He was all dressed up, his hair was combed to the side, and his beard trimmed to the stubble he knew she liked.

"Aye, love." They hung up the call.

"What are you doing here?"

He bent down on one knee. At the look on her face he said "Calm down, Swan, I'm not proposing."

She gave him a weird look in anticipation of his explanation.

"Love- Emma. I know I'm not perfect, and God knows you deserve the world. And I know I've said and done terrible things in the past. I've taken your heart, your kind, beautiful soul for granted. But please trust that I have learned from my mistakes. And I promise to do everything in my power to be the man you once believed I could be. The man you need me to be.

Emma Swan, will you go out with me? Next week, I mean. I know you've got a full week." He winked as he pulled out a single red rose from behind him.

Emma said nothing, but pulled him up and towards her, into a heart stopping, earth shattering kiss. Her hands were in his hair, his hands were everywhere, hastily pulling her closer yet slowly relearning her dips and curves.

Kissing him felt like a breath of fresh air after being trapped in a burning room. She didn't know what was easier to handle, the heated burn of a flame, or the slow burn of lungs that have gone without oxygen for too long, and suddenly ended up with too much of it all at once.

They suddenly heard the clatter of something hitting the floor, followed by soft squeals and excited claps from beside them. They broke the kiss to see the source of all the commotion, only to find Liam clapping his chubby hands together in delight.

"Hey there, buddy," Emma rested her head on Killian's shoulder as his arms went around her waist. "Watcha got there, little man?" she continued.

"Go on, show her," Killian encouraged.

Liam picked up the box he dropped earlier and held it out for Emma to take.

Emma looked between Killian and Liam, before moving out of Killian's embrace to take the box.

"Go on, _love_ , open it! This was all Li by the way." Killian bent down to lift Liam into his arms so that they could both see Emma's reaction clearly.

Emma lifted the lid and picked up what was inside. A swan. It was a plush white swan. She turned to give Liam a questioning look to which he responded, "Swa for Swa! Swa like Mmma!"

Emma's tentative smile grew into a full-blown grin at his words. She picked Liam from Killian's arms and smothered him with cuddles and kisses in thanks, assuring him that she will never ever cherish any object more than her new plush swan in her life.

Emma could never be more thankful for the day she met the Jones'.


	23. Chapter 23

**Surprises in the end of chapter notes!**

 **Week 9**

Emma woke up Sunday morning to a loud banging on her door.

Today was her and Killian's official first date. They'd been texting back and forth all week but Killian had texted her the day before, cancelling Liam's swimming lesson, only giving a succinct reason of ' _we can't make it today, love'_. So this would be the first time she'd actually _see_ him since the day he'd asked her out, and she was damn well excited.

Taking a moment to reign in her excitement, she screamed into her pillow, before getting up to quiet the incessant _thump thump thump_ on her door.

What irked her most of all was that, upon opening the damn door, she was greeted with the sight of nothingness. Not a human soul in sight. That is, until she looked down to find a pint-sized human staring up at her with doe eyes.

"Umm… can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son."

For a moment Emma's face went slack, her mouth hung open, her body unmoving, and color drained from her face… until she remembered she didn't have a son.

"Kid, I don't know who your parents are, but I am not one of them."

The kid- Henry was it? – stared her down for a good minute, making her tense in anticipation before suddenly breaking into huge grin that morphed into a bark of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked, still clinging to the irrational fear that this kid could be her son.

That seemed to only make him laugh harder. He clenched his stomach and bent down, really milking the hilarity of the situation.

"Kid…" Emma warned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm not your son, I just couldn't help myself," Henry managed to explain between fits of laughter.

He stood up and wiped the tears off his eyes before he reached off to the side and pulled out a green wrapped canvas and an envelope.

"I'm just the messenger. You should blame Killian; he's the one who stressed the importance of this delivery. I just had to mess with him." With that, he handed her the canvas and envelope then practically skipped around the corner, leaving Emma stuck, flapping her mouth open and shut in shock.

It took her forty-five minutes before she could really appreciate the humor in the kid's antics, and another fifteen after that to stop hysterically laughing and unwrap the stupid delivery.

It was a painting of one of their lessons. All three of them were in the pool together, Emma in her classic red one-piece, smiling as she held onto Liam's hand. Liam looked just as amused from his spot in his little red race car float, while Killian stood off to the back, watching them with a mixture of pride and admiration. It was a simple painting, but it spoke volumes; This is what Killian saw when he looked at them. This is what Killian saw when he looked at _her_.

Emma was in awe of the painting. It was so beautiful and so detailed. She felt transported back to that first lesson. They were so tentative and so worried yet undeniably attracted to each other. Although it was hidden in the painting, she remembered wondering about Milah and who she was to Killian and Liam. She remembered Liam's determined kicks and Killian's soft singing. She remembered the all-encompassing feeling of _trust_ that washed over her. The first time she really felt like she was making a difference in someone's life. _A_ _child's_ life.

Looking back at it now, it's no wonder they ended up where they are.

It didn't exactly help her situation when the words, drawn so elegantly on the envelope, made her feel all giddy and warm and- well, like she actually mattered.

" _The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. The curves of your lips rewrite history."_

\- _Oscar Wilde_

 _See you tonight, beautiful._

She didn't realize such simple words could resonate so deeply within her.

 _Tonight._

 _Tonight!_

 _Our date! I have to get ready for our date!_

Wanting to look perfect… and not really knowing how to do that, Emma decided she really only had one option; call Ruby.

* * *

Ruby showed up at her door a couple of hours later armed with an array of dresses, makeup, shoes, hair supplies, accessories and just about any other trinket that Emma would have probably not thought to buy.

It took them hours. By the time they were finished it was six forty-five and Killian was set to arrive at any movement to pick her up.

Emma was dressed in a black, sleeveless, leather dress that reached about mid-thigh. She matched it with a pair of black stockings, some absurdly high black platform heels and her favorite red coat.

Her hair was parted down the middle, with the tresses flowing in precisely placed curls down her back. She kept her makeup fairly simple, with the main focus being on her eyes – a compromise between her all-natural preferences, and Ruby's more attention-garnering penchants. Her cat-like eyeliner, lash extensions and dollops of mascara accentuated her green orbs, making them pop, while the rest of her face was dusted in soft blush, and red-tinted lipstick. Her only accessories, being her faux-diamond studs and her one braided black leather bracelet.

"Stop fussing, you look gorgeous, Emma." Ruby assured after watching her fluff her hair and straighten her dress for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes.

"You really think so?"

" _Yes,_ I really d-"

 _Knock knock knock._

"Here we go!" Ruby exclaimed as Emma moved to answer the door.

Emma mouthed 'stop' in Ruby's direction before pulling the door open.

To say she was amazed would be an understatement. Black and leather seemed to be the theme tonight, as he too was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and vest pair with a black leather jacket. Black was definitely his color though, because he looked drop dead gorgeous.

"You look stunning, love."

She was about to return the sentiment when Liam called attention to himself. She loved Liam, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to some alone time with Killian.

Ever the perceptive one, Killian picked up on her trail of thought and quickly gestured to Ruby to come forward.

"You, little guy, get to have some fun with Auntie Ruby tonight!" Ruby exclaimed as she pulled Liam into her arms. "Don't worry, Ems. I'm just going to pack up my things then _we_ are going to head over to this one's house." She tilted her head towards Killian in explanation.

Suddenly, a key was being tossed over her head and into Ruby's palm.

"You didn't really think I'd bring my toddler on our date, did you?" At Emma's timid smile he continued, "Tonight, love, is all about you." With that, Killian took Emma's hand and led her out the door and into his car.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Killian answered with a sly grin.

"Yes, I would like to know, actually." Emma laughed.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough."

After a couple more failed attempts at figuring out his plans, Emma gave up and sat back with an indignant huff. Despite their brief banter, they spent the rest of the car ride talking about whatever random things came to mind. If the car ride was anything to go by, they were about to have a really fun night.

Twenty minutes later found them out of town and at the entrance of the most amazing Japanese restaurants she'd ever seen in her life. One that she'd always wanted to go to, but she never really found the courage to ask for a table for one.

"How did you-" Emma started to ask, but stopped at the knowing look Killian gave her. "Ruby?"

"I would never sell out my sources, love. Now c'mon, our table awaits." Killian looped her arm through his and led her inside.

Upon entry, the host offered to take their coats, just before the maitre'd arrived to take them to their table. Hand in hand, they passed the clutter of tables filled with guests enjoying their meals. They passed so many of them, that Emma was actually starting to wonder if they were being led to some back door to be ushered out behind the peering eyes of the patrons.

Emma's worries were for naught though, as they came to a stop in front of one of the more secluded areas of the restaurant, where the Teppanyaki rooms resided.

"You got us a Teppanyaki table?" Emma asked in disbelief as they took their seats.

"I thought it'd be fun to watch the chef as he cooked. Wait, would you prefer a regular table? Because we can switch, we can definitely switch. Hold on let me get the waitress back, I can just-"

"Killian, hey," Emma grabbed his hand that was raised to call the waitress. "Look, it's okay. I was just surprised you knew I've always wanted to eat at a table like this!" She interlaced their fingers. After exchanging knowing smiles and flirtatious looks, they each read through the menu to pick out their orders.

They ended up deciding to order some miso soup, sushi rolls and a vegetable tempura to start with, followed by the King Prawn for Killian, and the Wagyu Beef for Emma.

Dinner went smoothly, filled with bouts of laughter, grand storytelling, and even some cuddling as they watched the chef prepare their food. Emma recorded a video of the chef trying to pelt little bits of prawn into Killian's mouth from his place behind the table, most of which ended up in his hair or on his lap, but a he did manage to catch a few. Killian recorded a video of Emma getting excited over the fire show she begged the chef to do for them. It wasn't exactly the stuff of legends, but the joy on Emma's face was enough to get Killian to beg the chef to do it three more times. By the end of their meals, Emma and Killian were feeding each other some delicious chocolate fudge cake, taking turns dirtying each other's faces with chocolate, only to lick it off a moment later.

All in all, the dinner was amazing. Had they called it a night then and there, Emma would have been overjoyed with the success of their date. Much to her delight, however, Killian had plans for more. After paying for dinner and collecting their coats, Emma and Killian were on the road once more. This time they headed to the Harbour.

"You have a _boat_?" Emma asked, in awe once more of how much she'd learned about him tonight alone.

"I _rented_ a boat." Killian amended.

"You really went all out!" Emma laughed. "You really shouldn't have."

"For you, Emma, I'd stop at nothing. You deserve to have a good time, and I intend on making you smile that brilliant, earth-shattering smile of yours as often as I can from now on."

Despite her best efforts not to, Emma found herself breaking into just the smile he was after.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Killian exclaimed suddenly. "The boy, Henry, did he stop by this morning?"

"Henry? Oh he stopped by, alright." Emma tried to stifle her laugh.

"Wh- What happened? What did he do?" Killian sounded worried.

Emma contemplated ratting the kid out, but decided against it; she didn't want him getting in trouble. "He made quite the impression."

"Swan, if he did something he shouldn't have, I-" Killian started to warn.

"There's no need for that, Killian. It was actually really funny."

"Do go on," Killian encouraged.

Emma zipped her lip then sat on her hands like kindergartners do when they're sworn to secrecy, but Killian was having none of it.

"Love, I don't want any secrets between us this time around... " Killian said in the most innocent voice he could muster, while a shit-eating grin took over his features.

"Oh you're playing that card, huh?" Emma smacked his shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean, darling. I'm an open book when it comes to you." Killian winked at her direction. "You start off by telling me what happened with the boy, and the you can ask me anything you'd like and I promise to answer honestly."

"You really wanna know that badly, don't you?" At Killian's answering pout, Emma continued, "Fine, but you have to promise me you won't get him in trouble."

"You've my word."

"He showed up at my door claiming to be my long lost son. And for a second there, I fell for it!" Emma started laughing hysterically again at the whole situation.

"Swan?" Killian worried about the nature of her laughter.

"Which is absurd because I've never given birth before so it's impossible. But he got me." Emma continued as if Killian hadn't spoke.

"Did he say why?" Killian asked after she calmed down.

"Just that you made it seem too important so he had to mess with you."

They looked at each other for a moment before they both erupted into uncontrollable laughter. So uncontrollable, Killian had to stop the car at the side of the road.

"Cheeky lad," Killian muttered once the laughter died down.

"But you have to admit, it was pretty funny." Emma countered.

"Aye, I would've done the same if I were in his place. I think I actually did once! Figures, he'd use my own high jinks against me."

"Really? How so?" Emma was curious as to who the kid was to Killian

"The lad's mum is one of my regular clients. Uptight would be putting it nicely but her orders payed my bills for a while, so I can't really complain. I arrived at their mansion one day to deliver a few pieces when I saw Henry sitting by the front steps in tears. At the time, Liam was just a wee thing, but I knew if he were ever in distress, I'd want someone to help him. So I sat down next to him on the steps and coaxed the lad into telling me what was bothering him."

Emma ran her hand through the hairs at the back of his neck in silent approval.

"He told me that his mum had taken his favorite fairytale book away from him, that the book was - at the time; he's a much happier lad now - the only thing that made him happy. I couldn't exactly march up to his mum and demand the book, but I knew I couldn't just do nothing. So I asked the lad to start describing the fairytales to me, discovered there were pictures accompanying each story. I'm not a writer, but I found one willing to collaborate with me pro bono, August W. B., was his name I think-"

"Booth? August Booth?" Emma interjected. The awe in her voice making him pause for a second.

"Aye, you know of him?"

"Yeah.. uhh we were in some of the same foster homes growing up. He was the closest thing to family I ever had. But we were moved so far away from each other and we were both so young, we didn't exactly know how to stay in touch. I haven't seen him since I was like ten. It's good to hear he's still writing."

"He is, love. Together we managed to recreate some version of the lad's precious book. I owe him a lot for helping me out. He's a good man."

"You're a good man." Emma whispered as she leaned in to plant a soft kiss to his lips.

After a few minutes of making out in the car like a couple of teenagers, Killian started the car back up and continued their route. Much like before, their car ride proved to be an event on its own, especially with the round of twenty questions they ended up indulging in. She was almost saddened by their arrival at the harbour. Almost.

Killian helped her out of the car, then pulled her closer to him until she was tucked into his side. They walked the wooden pathways with their arms around each other's waists, and their hearts firmly intertwined. They walked until they reached a small yacht. The shining white vessel only contained a captain's seat, one passenger's seat, and a wooden lounging pad that doubled as an entrance to board it.

"It isn't a sailing boat, and I know it isn't much but it'll do."

"Isn't much? Killian! It's too much! You don't have to spend this much money on me!"

"Hush now, just remove those torture devices you call footwear and hop aboard."

Killian toed off his shoes and carried them into the vessel, hiding them in a compartment before reaching for Emma's hand to help her board.

Once they were settled in their seats, Killian started the engine and moved out of the harbour.

"We can't go too far at this time of night, but worry not love, we shall go far enough to have some privacy."

"Should I call you _Captain_ now?" Emma teased.

"I fear I won't be able to restrain myself if you do, love, but come-" Killian reached for her hand from his place in front of the helm and pulled until she was perched on his lap. "Much better." He kissed the back of her ear.

"Eyes on the water, Captain."

Instead of ravishing her like he wanted to, Killian settled for placing her hands on the helm and guiding her movements.

They stopped just far enough so that they could have their privacy, yet close enough so that the lights of the city still illuminated their view. Killian lowered the anchor then pulled out a couple of blankets and platter of chocolate covered strawberries.

He laid one blanket on the lounging pad, sat atop it with Emma back between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. He then used the second blanket to cover their legs, and rested the platter above it.

They spent the rest of their night cuddling under the stars, surrounded by the slow rocking waves of the ocean beneath them, trading treats and kisses under the soft glow of the moon, and the cool breeze of the calm night before them.

It was nothing short of perfection. Although Killian warned her that he'd do things the right way this time around, nothing could've prepared her for this.

 **Authors note: Alright everyone, i know i promised some surprises this chapter. The first one was our little messenger at the start. The second, AUGUST. But I'm dying to share the third one! The amazing** _Thisisartyanna_ **on tumblr and twitter made this** _amazing_ **,** _real life_ **version of this week's painting! Yup! They very same one Killian gave Emma! I don't think i can share it on here, so if you want to see it, head on over to my twitter account (irishswanff1)! Also, if you're looking for someone to turn your imagination into epic reality, id definitely recommend** _Thisisartyanna_ **for commissions!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so so so sorry i haven't been able to reply to any of your reviews! Life has been crazy hectic and time seems to be working against me. I promise I've read them all and i cannot put into words how much i appreciate each and every one of them. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart for always giving me reason to continue writing! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the art! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much :) I only wish that you guys smile as much as you've made me smile.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

 **Week 10**

They hadn't really seen much of each other throughout the week. They relied more heavily on phone calls and text messages for was until they ran into each other at the pharmacy

She was standing at the 'feminine care' aisle trying to choose between the array of tampons they had in stock when she noticed a mop of dark hair standing on the other side of the aisle. At first, she tried to ignore it, figuring if it was him, she should give him some privacy, but soon enough, her curiosity got the better of her and she just had to know.

She tiptoed to the end of the aisle and peaked her head around the side. Dark hair, blue eyes, perfect stubble. Yup. It was definitely her man. She moved closer, trying to remain as casual as possible so that he wouldn't notice her, until she was standing right behind him.

He was examining all the different flavoured condoms the store had to offer.

 _Oh my._

Emma felt the heat claw its way up to her cheeks; the flush of embarrassment washed over her features the same way water overtakes a sinking ship. She couldn't face him like this. She wasn't _ready_ for this. Not yet. She tried to move as far away from him as fast as possible, but in her haste to leave, she ended up falling flat on her face, a few fallen items strewn across the floor around her.

"Woah, woah. Watch out there, love-" Killian quickly turned around to help. It took him a while to realize that it was actually Emma who fell. "- _Love_?"

From her spot on the floor, Emma lifted her head up to look at him, only to hide it behind her arms a moment later with a groan. "I'm okay."

Killian tried to help her up, but was met with a lot of resistance from Emma. "You don't seem okay, Swan. What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

When he didn't receive an answer, he checked his surroundings for any passers-by before he laid down flat on his stomach beside her.

"Emma?" he was getting worried.

"I'm okay, really." Emma finally said. She lifted her head up again to look at him while she spoke. "I was just caught off guard by…" she trailed off, but her eyes went straight for his basket.

Killian had to glance at his basket twice before realization dawned on him. " _Bloody hell._ Emma, I promise I wasn't being presumptuous. I was just… intrigued by all these bloody options. If you're not- if you don't- I just-"

Suddenly, Emma wasn't so nervous anymore. She knew he wouldn't pressure her. With that knowledge, the hilarity of the situation really set in for Emma. They were lying face down on a pharmacy floor like a couple of idiots, an assortment of _condoms_ and _tampons_ decorating the floor around them. "Which flavour did you end up picking?"

With that, both of them burst into laughter.

"Actually, love-" Killian was interrupted by the appearance of the store's clerk.

The stumpy old man waddled his way over to the pair, marking each waddle with a disapproving grumble.

"What does this place look like to you two? You think I run some kind of bed and breakfast in here?" The man started to yell, spit falling over them like rain.

"Our apologies, mate-" Killian tried.

"Oh and he's British too! What, you think some fancy words are gonna win me over? Think again, _mate._ Now, you two either buy something, or I can show you where the door is." With that, the man waddled back around the aisle, to berate some other customer no doubt.

The minute the man was out of earshot, a surge of uncontrollable laughter washed over the pair still on the floor. They laughed so much the old man ended up making his way back to them to kick them out. Much to the man's dismay, they didn't stop laughing until they were standing in the middle of the store's parking lot.

"That was-"

"I know! I haven't laughed like that in a while, Killian."

Suddenly, they heard a loud succession of bangs coming from somewhere off to their side. They looked in the direction of the noise, only to find that damn old man banging his fists against the glass while yelling some unintelligible things at them. That was enough to set them off again, but instead of sticking around to incur the man's wrath once more, Killian grabbed her hand and ran until the store was out of sight.

After a couple minutes of running, Emma pulled him into a tight passageway between two buildings. It was so tight that the only way they'd fit is if they were facing each other, chest to chest.

The laughter in Killian's eyes was quickly replaced with something fiercer, something more heated, something that matched the intention reflected in Emma's eyes. With their eyes locked on each other, the store was nothing but a distant memory. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

Emma reached up on her toes to place a soft kiss to Killian's lips. Killian, it seemed, craved more. All at once, they were enveloped in each other's embrace, mouths infused in a frenzied jumble. Emma's arms were around his neck, Killian's wrapped around her waist, their bodies pressed so tight together, a string couldn't pass between them. It was everything they'd been yearning for since the day the fell apart. It finally felt like coming home.

* * *

They met up for Liam's lesson on Saturday with the memory of their tryst still fresh in their minds. So fresh that for a second, Killian forgot where they were.

Killian saw her before she could see him. She was talking with a colleague with her back towards the entrance. Without giving it much thought, Killian marched his way up to her – Liam in tow - wrapped his arms around her waist and physically lifted her out of whatever conversation she was having.

Emma started to panic until she noticed Liam laughing at her predicament, then calmed even more when Killian turned her to face him. Her emotions gradually went from panic, to amusement at Liam, to anger with Killian, then back to delight at the blatantly happy gleam in Killian's eyes.

"Hello, love." Killian beamed at her.

" _I_ was in the middle of a conversation with someone," Emma said with a smile of her own taking over her face.

"Well, now you're in the middle of a conversation with me! Much more interesting, I assure you." Killian squeezed her waist to emphasize his point.

"Mmm… well, pace yourself, we're here for Liam's lesson, remember?" Killian visibly deflated and Liam expressed his elation simultaneously. Still in Killian's arms, Emma turned to give Liam a wink, before quickly kissing the exaggerated pout off Killian's lips. Now that both boys seemed satisfied, Emma extricated herself from Killian's arms. She reached for Liam and threw him into the air, only to catch him in a snuggle.

"Right then! Let's get you ready, mister."

Killian and Emma worked together to set up today's lesson; Killian got himself and his son ready, while Emma worked on the equipment and games.

"Emma?" Killian called from his place on the lounge chair. He was finishing up getting Liam ready.

"Yeah?" Emma moved towards the pair.

"Do you want the floaters on or off?"

Emma contemplated the question for a moment before kneeling down to Liam's height. "I think you've been doing really well with the floaters, kid. Waddaya say? Keep them on without having anyone carry you?"

"Mmma no!" Liam cried and latched onto Killian's leg.

"Liam," Emma tried reaching for his arm, but was met with fierce resistance. "Liam…" Emma tried again, to no avail, so she looked to Killian for some help.

"You've got this, love. Try again," he encouraged.

Emma gave Killian a look of frustration before she schooled her features and tried once more to get Liam to listen to her.

"Li," she started softly. "Has Mmma ever let you do something you weren't ready for?" she asked.

Liam didn't say anything, but shook his head and loosened his grip on his father.

"So will you trust me again? How about we give it a try, and if you don't like it we can stop? I promise daddy and I will never be too far away, and if you get scared all you have to do is tell us and one of us will help you."

Liam looked towards his father for approval. Killian nodded and whispered a few encouraging words into his little ear. Suddenly, Liam was not only on board with the plan, but actually seemed excited for it.

Emma gave Killian a quizzical look, but before she could ask him what all that was about, Liam was pulling her towards the pool. He dragged her all the way to the edge of the pool, sat down with his legs kicking in the water, and then lifted his arms up in the air.

"Uhhh…. Li?"

Instead of answering her, Liam just yelled, "Daddy!"

Killian came jogging from his spot on the chair. When he reached them, he slipped a floater on each of Liam's arms and murmured, "Apologies, your majesty," In the midst of taking an elaborate bow, he whispered into Emma's ear telling her to just go with it, then left a quick peck on her cheek.

"Well, then. If it pleases your highness, our first activity is a duel between father and son."

Liam stared at Emma with wide eyes and furrowed brows, so she directed her next question at Killian.

"Too much?"

"Just a tad, love. He is only three."

Emma turned back to Liam, "Wanna race daddy?"

"Yaaaaaayyyyyy!" Liam squealed.

Killian chortled at her break of character. Emma just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a look that said, 'what? I tried!'

"I want you both to hold hands and move back." Emma instructed, and watched as both Jones' obliged before moving to the other end of the pool.

"So you two are going to jump into the pool in the most fancy way you can come up with."

Killian gave her a pleading look. "And what will you be doing?"

" _I_ will take the picture. So do your best."

Emma watched as the pair negotiated their poses in hushed whispers. It took them a few moments, but eventually they signaled their readiness. She counted down the seconds for them to run and strike their poses, snapping as many pictures as the camera could handle.

It seemed these two would never fail to make her laugh. Killian chose to jump in the water while laying on his side with one arm holding up his head, his expression reading much like the infamous 'paint me like one of your French girls' moment. Liam, bless his little soul, didn't quite manage to strike a pose – at least not the pose he was going for. His arm and legs were held out wide, with the other arm pinching his nose, and his face scrunched up in concentration. Apparently he was trying to mimic the pose his father chose, but his lack of control over all his limbs had him looking like a starfish instead.

That didn't seem to bother him, though. Because, along with his father, the kid was laughing his little heart out, the excitement at having just attempted a pose was enough to obtain his amusement.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Emma grabbed a couple of pool noodles, hopped into the pool, and swam to the boys.

She gave a noodle to each of them, and then started to explain the rules of the game.

"Li, remember all those kicking exercises we've been doing?"

"Aye!"

"Good! Because today you're going to have to use them to beat daddy." She proceeded to show them the proper way to use the noodle and the conditions of winning the game. She asked them each to move to the far end of the pool in order to start the race. Liam struggled a bit with the floaters at first, but with the help of the noodle, his head soon stopped bobbing in and out of the water, and he started moving closer to his desired location. It would take some time, but Emma knew he'd get there.

Emma called for the race to begin and watched as Killian ' _drowned'_ four times, ' _accidentally'_ swam the wrong way twice, and just stood in his spot claiming he ' _forgot'_ he was in the middle of a race, all in order to make sure Liam made it to the end of the pool first.

As intended, Liam was not only immensely proud of beating his father "curcle and quare" (fair and square), but also thought it was hilarious that Killian was so inept at racing.

Having won the race, Liam got to choose the rest of the activities for the lesson, _and_ got to give his father all the instructions on how to do them properly. Being the sneaky bugger that he was, he ended up making his father's activities harder than they actually were, only to sit back and laugh as Killian pretended to whine and struggle.

The lesson hour was filled with mocking and laughter as the Jones' each tried to out do the other. It seemed age was really but a number in this family, as Killian even enjoyed taking the mickey out of his son every now and then.

Emma was drying her hair with a towel when she walked out of the staff changing rooms. She was fully dressed, once more in her loose white top and blue jeans. Usually at this point, Killian and Liam would be long gone from the vicinity, but it seemed they had other plans for today.

"Did you forget something?" Emma asked, looking around for any signs of their belongings.

"No, love-"

"Mmma eat wiv us!" Liam cheered.

"Uhhh… excuse me?"

"Thanks for that, Li." Killian said sarcastically, yet Liam beamed at him anyway.

"As you know love, it's been a few of weeks since we've made up, and a couple of weeks since we-" Killian looked at Liam before he continued, "- made up _properly_."

"Properly, huh?"

"Don't I know it. As I was saying, you are cordially invited to a grand feast at the Casa de la Jones." Killian tried his best to come off as calm and casual, but Emma could feel the nerves rolling off him in waves.

"Tell you what. I'm not much of a cordial invitation and feast kind of girl," She could see the disappointment slowly taking over his features. " _But_ I wouldn't say no to nice, simple home cooked meal with my _boyfriend_ and my favorite toddler."

Emma could've sworn that the smile that overtook Killian's face could light up the whole world. She grinned back at him and planted a few strategically placed kisses across his face and jaw. Killian pulled Emma into his side, while Emma interlaced her fingers with Liam's, and that is how the trio made their way to their newly restored _family_ dinner.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful, which was a much-needed reprieve after everything. They had silly conversations about ridiculous things, they laughed at Liam's antics, and the basked in the glory of the happiness they seemed to have found their way back to.

After dinner, Killian excused himself while he went to put Liam to bed. He returned fifteen minutes later to find Emma sitting on the bench propped in front of the old keyboard he had up against the living room wall. She wasn't touching it, but the look in her eyes gave away her desire.

"You play, love?" Killian's voice startled Emma to the point where she nearly fell off the bench.

"Oh, no- not really…" Emma stood up.

"Not really? So you know a little?"

" _Killian_ -" Emma whined.

"Don't _Killian_ me," He pulled her by the waist until they were seated side by side on the bench once more. Emma suddenly took interest with the pattern on his carpet. He put his fingers under her chin and directed her gaze back to him. "Hey, love. _Show_ _me_. I'd love to know more about you."

"I don't really have much to show you. I only kind of used to play one song. It's not like group homes really encourage this stuff."

Killian took her hand, kissed the back of it, then placed it over the keys. When Emma did nothing with the keys, Killian moved her hair aside and started placing soft kisses up her neck and behind her ear, whispering pleas and beseeches into her skin. Eventually, Emma relented.

"I only know some parts of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. Don't laugh at me."

"I promise I won't laugh. I'm sure you'll do swimmingly."

Emma started coarsely pressing on the keys to the vague tune of the song. As her confidence grew however, the melody started growing smoother and clearer. It wasn't exactly Carnegie Hall worthy, but it was pretty decent considering this was her first time playing in ages.

When she reached the third verse, she surprised Killian by singing along.

" _I smell a little monster creeping up behind me."_

Killian rubbed her back and chuckled. "Love, I think it's 'I see a little silhouetto of a man'."

"I know," Emma countered. "But I can't help that there's a little monster behind me- behind us." Out of nowhere, a giggle erupted from behind them.

"Wha-?" Killian turned around to find Liam hiding behind the coffee table, mischief shining in his eyes.

"Oi! Liam, you're meant to be asleep!" Killian chastised.

"No, Li! I motster!" Liam yelled.

"Well Mr. _Motster_ it's past your bedtime." Killian got up from the bench and hoisted his son over his shoulder and into his bedroom, muttering a "Be right back, love." in his wake.

Killian returned a few minutes later to an empty living room. He started to panic, thinking Emma had taken off again, but the sight of her shoes by the couch tampered his worries, and prompted him to search for her around the house. He found her in his studio, holding a green-wrapped rectangle.

"I see someone's been snooping…" Killian called from his place at the door. Thankfully he had the rest of his painting hidden away. The only reason this one was out was because he intended to drop it off in the morning.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to invade your space. The door was open and… well, I got curious. I completely understand if you want me to leave now."

"Hey- Hey! It's okay, sweetheart. I was only teasing. I don't mind that you're in here. No secrets, remember?"

"No secrets." Emma echoed. "Is this...?"

"Aye. I was going to drop it off tomorrow, but if you want…"

"Are you sure?"

"C'mon," Killian grabbed her hand and led her back to the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "Open it." Killian rested his chin on her shoulder

Emma gave him a weary look, but pulled his arms so that they wrapped around her, and obliged his request.

It was a painting of the two of them, on the very couch they were sitting on right now. Killian was lying asleep on his back across the length of the couch. He was dressed in his signature black jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. Emma was asleep on her stomach on top of him, her tight black legging and her– his - loose fitting blouse covering the plains of her body. Their faces both smiling slightly in content, even in their sleep. In front of them was the coffee table. It held an empty mug of tea and another of hot chocolate, Liam's favorite stuffed owl and an open DVD box of the Disney version of Peter Pan.

Emma remembered this day. She didn't quite remember how they ended up asleep like that, but the unadulterated happiness and undeniable feeling of home remained clear in her mind.

Killian started to worry again when Emma didn't say anything or move a single inch for a few minutes.

 _What if she doesn't like it? What if it's too soon? What if-_

"I love you." Emma whispered.

Killian sat up a little straighter. "Come again?"

Emma looked him in the eye and declared, "I love you. Killian Jones, I love you."

"Bloody hell, I love you too, Swan. So much. I love you more than I can ever explain." Killian bent her over so her head rested on the couch's armrest and started peppering kisses all over her face, he neck, her head. Her lips.

They spent hours basking in the glory of the warmth and fuzziness that came with being in love, with being loved. It was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever experienced, and if there wasn't a child in the house, they probably would've spent the rest of the night showing each other just how in love they were.

Unfortunately as it was, there was a child in the house, and they both did have to work early tomorrow. By some miracle, they managed to find it within themselves to let practicality win over their every desire, and Emma ended up home at a – semi – reasonable time.

In all his excitement and glee, Killian almost forgot about the quote he had intended to send along with the painting. So before he let the embers of sleep whisk him away into a dreamland that could never match the bliss of his current reality, he sent out one simple text to his love.

" _ **With her eyes locked to mine, I realize that I was a fool to think I could have ever lived without this."**_

 _ **\- Sloan**_

 _ **Sweet dreams, my love. My heart beats for you, and I promise I will never let you forget it. I love you, Emma Swan.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: Hello again! I feel terrible as real life once again got in the way of me replying to all of your reviews! I hope this chapter makes it up to you. i have to say it's one of my favorites so far. Only 2 to go after this!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

 **Week 11**

After seeing painting after painting of Killian's life, the good, the bad, and the ugly, Emma couldn't take her mind off of the original Liam, the brother. She understood him in a way she didn't think many people could. It wasn't romantic, no, her heart belonged to Killian long before she ever gave it permission to, but it was a kinship she couldn't seem to shake.

It wasn't all about Liam, however, it was also about the family that had left him behind; the brother who bore shame too heavy to let him reach out, and the nephew that only knew of his existence by name.

Deep down, Emma hoped that helping one family find their way back to each other could possibly give her the strength to let go of her past and start properly building a future with the man she loves.

So Emma took a couple of days off work to tend to this plan that had formed in her head. She only felt a little bit guilty that she had to lie to Killian in order to see it through. She made excuses left and right to try to stop him from figuring out her plan. But she hoped in the end it'd be worth it, that he'd realize she only temporarily _omitted the truth_ so that she wouldn't let him down if she failed.

She went through dozens and dozens of Liam Jones'. She checked all the social media platforms, all the professional outlets, and even got her hands on the latest phonebook from Killian's home town – she didn't even realize they still made phonebooks until she saw an old one lying around and thought to check.

It took her three days, thirteen hours and seven minutes of searching almost without sleep, for her to finally narrow it down to five people that were about the right age and in the right general location - perhaps in another life she would've been a bail bondsperson or a detective. She contacted each one of them with an email asking of long lost brothers and dark haired _satan-ettes_.

Of the five that she reached out to, two ignored her efforts, one replied with an awfully worded "leave me alone", one gave her some choice words on what he'd rather be doing at the moment, and the final one simply replied with a "who is this?"

Although technically, it could have been any one of the five men, Emma refused to believe the Liam Killian looked up to so much would be crass or rude. She couldn't exactly do anything about those who ignored her, so she tried her luck with the one decent response she received.

" _ **Hello, I'm so sorry to bother you. My name is Mary Nolan, and I'm looking for a Liam Jones. He has a younger brother who left home a few years ago. I don't want to give away too much detail, as I don't actually know you, I'm sure you can understand. If you are or know of the Liam I speak of, please let me know as soon as possible.**_

 _ **Thank you."**_

Emma thought to change her name at the last minute, just incase it turned out to be some creep trying to mess with her, and Mary Nolan just seemed to fit.

* * *

Almost a whole twenty-four hours had passed. Emma was about ready to give up and come clean to Killian about the real reason she'd been blowing him off. Right as she was getting ready to call Killian and ask to meet him at the local pub to explain the real reason she'd canceled today's swimming lesson, when her computer chimed with a new email being sent her way.

She rushed over to the computer, and sure enough, it was a response from a Liam Jones.

" _ **Dear Ms. Nolan,**_

 _ **I completely understand your hesitance with divulging information to a complete stranger, but if it is a Killian Jones you speak of, than I believe you have found the man you've been searching for. I haven't seen or heard from my little brother since he ran off one day with that God-awful woman. If you know him, could you please give him my number and tell him I bloody well miss him. And if he is still as stubborn as he used to be, then just tell him I forgive him, and I love him. All I want is to see him again."**_

Liam left his number for her at the end of the email. Not one to waste any time, Emma immediately dialed the number and waited to see if she'd actually done it.

"Jones," came a deep booming voice from the other end of the line.

"Uh… hello?" Emma honestly did not expect him to pick up so quickly, therefore found herself scrambling for words.

"Lass? Can I help you?" Liam's lilting accent flitted over the phone. It was identical to Killian's, but his voice a few octaves lower.

"Yes, sorry! I'm Em- Mary. Mary Nolan. I-"

"Hey! I'll have to catch up with you later, lads," she heard Liam shout away from the phone.

"Oooo. Is that the lass that stole your heart, Jones?" came another voice from the distance.

"Oh, shove off. " Liam shouted back at the voice. After a few moments of bustling noises and heavy breathing, Liam's voice came back much clearer and much more focused on her.

"Sorry about that, love. I was just getting off work, and the lads can be a bit overzealous."

"Oh. Don't worry about it," Emma lamely mumbled.

"So, is this about Killian? Is it really him?" Liam sounded so, so hopeful, Emma almost didn't want to make this more difficult for him. But for her safety and Killian and Liam's she had to.

"Before I confirm or deny anything, how do I know you are who you say you are?" Emma tried her best to sound more confident than she felt.

"Ohh, feisty. Alright, how about I tell you a little about him? His name is Killian, he left home a few years ago with a lass named Milah, his favorite- "

"That's all very nice, but you could've gotten that information from anywhere." Little Liam's painting suddenly fell off the mantle, and Emma was struck with an idea. "As it so happens, I know a little about his childhood, and if you are truly who you say you are, you should know a good chunk of it too."

"Our childhood wasn't exactly fairytale material, lass. I don't know if I feel comfortable talking to a stranger about it."

Emma knew he needed a little push, so she feigned defeat. "Oh, well, if that's all you have to say, I have a whole bunch of other Liams to fact check. Good-"

"Wait, lass! Please. I promise he _is_ my brother. Tell – I just – You- What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your parents, and your life with Killian as children." Emma knew this must be difficult for him, but she couldn't risk being wrong.

"My parents… Well, my mother was an angel, our saving grace, until she died when Killian was barely old enough to run on his own. And that sperm donor we call a father only made everything worse. We didn't have money, but that was never the issue. Killian and I always found things to play with, sometimes even the cutlery-"

"The cutlery?" Emma whispered.

"Aye. We'd collect the dust and lint from the furniture and pretend the spoons were power rangers or transformers. We didn't have much, but we always had each other."

The line went silent for a while. Emma didn't know what to say. She'd found him, she'd actually found him! There was no way anyone would know that detail about the cutlery and the lint. Hell, the only reason _she_ even knew was because of the painting from all those weeks ago. She'd never forget how that particular painting had made her feel.

"Lass? Do you need more? That man, our father, he-"

"I believe you." Emma cut him off.

"Pardon?"

"You don't have to explain anymore. I believe you are Killian's brother."

"You do?"

"I do." Suddenly they were both enveloped in silence. It wasn't awkward, but more like a moment of contemplation.

"What does that mean? What now?"

"Well, do you mind sending me a current picture of yourself? When I tell Killian, I don't want any lingering doubts."

"Of course, love. Anything. Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Please don't thank me, I'm only trying to do right by him. Listen, I have to go now, but I promise I will keep you updated. Just don't forget to send me that picture."

"Right away! Thank you again, Ms. Nolan. I'll never forget this."

As soon as they ended the call, Emma ran to her bedroom and packed an overnight bag. She needed to figure out a way to tell Killian without having him freak out or get upset, so she figured spending the night would give her time to think of something.

She called Killian from the car, and told him that she's coming over. Killian of course, started questioning her safety and her state of mind, but agreed to end the call when she reminded him that she was driving.

* * *

When she arrived at the Jones' cottage, she was greeted by a panicked Killian pacing on the front porch. He was so busy pacing, he didn't even realize she'd arrived until she'd practically barreled into him in her efforts to embrace him.

"Love, is everything alright? What's happened? Are you hurt? Did you-"

Emma cupped his face and pulled him into a fervent kiss. When they broke apart, Emma locked gazes with him until she could visibly see the anxiety loosen its grip on him.

"I'm fine, everything's fine I promise. I just really missed you."

"I missed you too, my love." It suddenly dawned on Killian that they were standing outside in the cold late at night. "How about we take this inside then?"

Emma lifted her overnight bag from off the ground and followed him into his living room.

"Are you going somewhere? Is that what you came to tell me?" Killian probed, but Emma saw through his calm façade.

"Actually, I was hoping to spend the night… if that's okay with you. I know Liam's here so nothing has to happen, but I missed you so much. I promise I wasn't avoiding you on purpose, so I came to you the second I was able to."

"Ahh, so you're here to tell me the real reason you've been blowing me off all week. I have to be honest, I was starting think you wanted to be rid of me…"

" _What_? No! I don't want to ever be rid of you-" Emma pulled him over to sit next to her on the couch, and started peppering kisses over every patch of skin she could reach. "I promise. I love you."

"I love you." Killian's face softened. "So then, what's really been going on?"

"We'll get there." At Killian's suspicious glance she continued, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then trust that I only want what's best for you. I'm not trying to keep anything from you, i'm just trying to figure out how to tell you. But I swear it isn't something bad… at least I hope you agree."

Killian looked torn between wanting to trust her, and wanting to interrogate her. He decided after everything, how could he expect her trust if he doesn't show her trust in return?

"Well, love. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

"I want to kiss you, if i'm honest. Like a lot." Emma's smile almost matched that of Killian.

"What's stopping you, then? Liam's asleep and it doesn't have to go further than kissing the life out of your devilishly handsome boyfriend on his couch."

Emma practically pounced. Killian gave as good as he got, however. So good, in fact, they only lasted a few minutes before they had to break apart, and step away from each other to stop themselves from taking it any further.

"Us being apart all week affected me more than I anticipated." Killian gave an awkward chortle at his own confession. "How about we do something else? Like watch Barney or something to hold off… well," He gestured to his tented sweatpants in explanation.

"I don't know… there's something about that purple dinosaur…" Emma joked.

"Why must you make it so hard for me? Pun not intended, but accepted." They both started laughing, until Killian thought of the perfect distraction.

"Wait here, love."

Killian ran off somewhere behind her and returned moments later holding two rectangles behind his back.

"This will do the trick. Now, before I show you this, I want you to realize that this was in the past, and I don't mean to picker at fresh wounds, but I promised you my story and this is one part of it."

"What is it, Killian?"

Killian placed the paintings face down on the coffee table, before sitting on the couch and pulling Emma onto his lap.

"Let's do this one together, aye?"

Emma placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Together."

She picked up the first painting, not really sure what could be making Killian so anxious. Until she saw it, that is. It was a painting of herself angled downwards from the ceiling. She was lying facedown on her bed, with used tissues and empty tissue boxes scattered around her. Her phone was facing upwards, with her screen filled up with rows and rows of messages and calls from _Killian Jones_. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were washed out and baggy, and the only light coming into her room was from the streetlight that stood just outside her bedroom window. That painting did a pretty good job of summing up how she felt at the time, when her budding relationship with Killian turned into angry words and wounded souls.

She looked towards Killian to find him staring at the floor. His grip was tight around her waist, but his eyes didn't have the courage to meet her.

"Hey," Emma tilted his chin until he was forced to look her in the eyes. "All is forgiven, remember? This was then, and it was bad, but now we're here, and I love you." Emma pecked his lips before moving onto the next canvas.

Similar to the first one, it was angled from the ceiling looking down, except, this one was in Killian's bedroom, not hers. The painting showed a tear-stained pillow underneath two heads. Killian was curled up against Liam's little body. While the boy seemed undisturbed, it was pretty clear the tears that stained the pillow were flowing down from Killian's cheeks. The soft duvet hid Liam's clothes, but Killian was lying above the blankets, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of dark sleep-pants.

Emma felt the tears well up in her eyes. In an attempt to stop them from falling, she asked, "Why weren't you under the covers?"

Killian knew Emma was giving him a chance to lighten the mood a bit. He could've made a joke, or made up some ridiculous explanation, but all that came to mind was the truth.

"I guess I was trying to punish myself for hurting you. Sleeping in the cold paled in comparison to all the things I said to you, though." Killian gave a sad smile, and that's when Emma started to cry.

She started to apologize for everything, but he interjected before she got the chance to. "Don't say it, love. Like I said, this is all in the past. We've both done wrong, but all is forgiven."

Not wanting to dwell on the sad, Emma tried to change the conversation.

"Is there a quote for this week?"

"Aye, "Hell is truth seen too late." By Hobbes."

"Your quotes are always perfectly chosen."

"You can thank Google for that, love."

They both actually laughed a little at that.

They spent an hour curled against each other on the couch, the silence between them filled with soft touches and slow caresses. All of a sudden, Emma thought of the perfect way to tell Killian about his brother. She sat up and Killian followed her lead.

"Love?"

"You and I may have fallen out in the paintings this week, but how about we learn from our mistake?"

Killian gave her a blank stare before looking to the floor again in contemplation. "I don't understand. I thought we were in a good place now…"

"We are," Emma assured him. "But I'm not talking about us,"

"Love, you're not making any sense."

Instead of answering him, Emma grabbed her phone out from where it had sunk between the couch cushions, and pulled up the picture Liam had sent her. She passed the phone over to Killian.

After a few moments of silence, Killian finally whispered, "Liam?"

Emma didn't say anything, but started combing her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Emma, where did you get this? I've never seen this before, and he looks a little older than…" Killian was so confused, he forgot to complete his sentence.

"That's because he _is_ a little older. Killian, I know you might get mad at me all over again, but I think this one is worth it. I found him. Liam."

"Is this a joke?" Killian pushed Emma off him and started circling his living room.

"What? No, of course this is not a joke! This is what I've been doing this past week, why I haven't been able to spend time with you."

It was like Killian wasn't registering anything Emma was saying, he just continued as if she hadn't even spoken.

"Where did you get this picture? This isn't a funny joke, Swan," Killian warned.

Emma stood up to block his path, trying to force him to listen to her. "I told you, this isn't a joke. I reached out to him, Killian. He says he misses you and he forgives you. All he wants is his brother back."

" _You told him where I was? About Liam? About Milah?_ " Killian's voice started to rise and his temper flared. "You had _no right_. I didn't ask for this. How could you do this? After everything? Emma how could you?" He was yelling in her face now, his anger too strong to contain.

"If you just stop yelling and _listen to me,_ you'd know that of course I didn't even mention the existence of Liam. Did not say a word about Milah. And did not tell him anything about you, your life or where you are." Emma was not going to sit back and let him torpedo their relationship. Not this time. No, she planned on fighting. He was worth fighting for.

"But now he knows who you are! It's only a matter of time before he figures it out. Bloody hell, _what were you thinking_? This isn't your life to mess with. You shouldn't have stuck your nose _where it doesn't belong_. I trusted you."

Killian tried to push past her, but Emma wouldn't budge. "Really? Only moments ago you were promising to fight for us and to never let anything get in the way again, yet at the first sign of struggle, you're quick to assign blame and walk away. Well you don't want to make good on your promise? Fine. But I'll be damned if I back down now. You trusted me for a reason. I know you know that deep down I would never do anything to hurt you. Your trust in me wasn't a mistake. He _doesn't_ know who I am, or who I am to you for that matter. I didn't give him any information, because I _know_ it isn't my place." Emma was livid now.

"I didn't make him any promises, only that I'd tell you I found him and that he wants you in his life. Whether or not you talk to him is _your_ choice. What you do with this information is completely up to you. So maybe give me a little more credit. For all your talk, I thought we were in this together. That we'd face whatever life throws at us together. But don't worry, I won't stick my nose where it doesn't belong again, but if you want me to believe I _belong_ anywhere near you, you're going to have to do a lot better than that. You can't just love me when it's convenient, when it's easy, and then use me as your verbal punching bag when you feel threatened or scared. You need to make a choice."

Emma turned around, picked up her overnight bag and marched her way into his bedroom. She wanted to slam the door, but decided against it when she remembered Liam. Just because she was angry with him, didn't mean she wanted to abandon him. He was being an ass - he'd see that soon enough- and when he did, she needed him to know that she was still on his side. So what better way to do that than to sulk in _his_ bedroom? Emma vowed to stop running away from her problems, now it was time to see if Killian would keep his promise and do the same.

* * *

He watched as Emma walked away from him and into his room, disappointment radiating off her in her wake. The only comfort he could muster was in the fact that she walked into his bedroom, and not out the bloody front door. She stayed. She didn't run.

For his part, Killian felt like a complete eejit. Only an hour after almost crying over all the things he'd said to her last time, he'd nearly gone and done it again. He was immensely relieved that Emma stopped him from running his mouth more than he already did, the last thing he wanted was to lose her all over again.

She was right, it was time to man up and keep his word to her. She deserved more than to be his _verbal punching bag_ \- as she so eloquently put it – the last thing he ever wanted to do is make her feel like all those awful people of her past did. Emma deserved someone to protect her, to love her, to help build her up, not knock her down.

So he'd learn to control his temper better, he'd learn to stop misplacing his anger. He didn't ever want to be compared to his father, but if he continued down the path he's currently heading down- he didn't even want to finish that thought. Emma deserved better. His son deserved better. His brother deserved better. He's going to work his arse of to make himself better.

He couldn't describe how much it helped having Emma around. She was a bloody miracle. And here she'd gone and done it again; she gave him the _option_ to make up with his brother. She didn't force their meeting, she didn't back him into a corner. No. She merely made it available to him. He could no longer use the excuse of not knowing his information, or not wanting to impose. She was too good for him, his Swan. But he wasn't going to let her slip through the cracks, not again.

* * *

It'd been two hours since she left Killian in the living room. The early rays of sunrise began seeping in through the curtains.

Emma refused to cry, not yet, not when there was still hope, but the worry that she'd gone and messed everything up again was slowly eating away at her. She couldn't bring herself to take it back, though. Killian needed his brother, and his brother needed him. She knew she wasn't in the wrong, not completely at least.

She was considering going downstairs to find Killian and try to talk him down again, when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Emma, love? Can I come in?"

She debated ignoring him, but if she wanted things to get better between them, pettiness was not the way to go.

"It's your room, you can do whatever you want." Snark was acceptable, though; she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily.

"I know, but _you belong here, too_ , with me, with Liam. So I'll respect your wishes. If you want me to leave, just say the word and I'll sleep on the couch tonight. It's your call, my love."

"Oh stop being so dramatic and come in."

Emma heard the door slowly creak open. She didn't bother moving from her position lying on her side on the bed, but she did manage to shift her head enough to look at him.

His eyes were so sad, and his face was a mask of hesitation. He took a step closer, then another, and another, when he saw that she wasn't inching away from him. He kept moving closer until he was lying on the bed next to her, with his arms curled around hers, their legs tangled together, and his face was in her neck.

"I belong here, huh?"

"You do. And I'm sorry, for everything. You were right; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly. Although I must admit, I would have rather you let me know before you reached out to my brother. I know your intentions were honest, and you didn't really take anything too far; you said you didn't tell him anything, right?"

Emma didn't turn to face him, but nodded her head in confirmation and interlaced their fingers.

"So I really did just overreact for no reason." Emma nodded again more enthusiastically and Killian laughed.

"I truly am sorry, Emma."

"I know you are," Emma whispered back and rubbed his arm in an effort to comfort him.

"I promise to do better next time. Forgive me?"

Emma finally turned to face him, and planted a soft kiss on his pouted lips. She tucked her head under his chin, and curled the rest of her body against his. Killian squeezed her so tight, there was a moment where he actually cut off the oxygen to her system.

"So what are you thinking? About Liam, I mean."

"I don't know love, I don't know. I was hoping to sleep on it, and then decide in the morning. You spoke with him; what impression did he give? Do you think he was genuine?"

"I really believe he already forgives you for everything. He just wants his brother back. He sounded so desperate just to get you on the phone. I know it's not my life, but if I had a brother, I'd never want to lose him, especially not over a girl." She gave him a pointed look.

"Fair enough," Killian conceded.

"Does that mean you'll talk to him?" Emma perked up.

"No," he could see the dejection written on Emma's features. "I don't think a phone call is enough. Could you pass on my Skype information?"

The smile on Emma's face was enough to convince him he'd made the right decision. He watched as Emma reached for her phone and pressed her fingers across the keyboard a bunch of times before placing it back on the night stand beside her.

"What was that about?"

"I passed on your information like you asked!"

"Bloody hell, woman, now? It's probably the middle of the night back home now."

Right as he said it, Emma's phone dinged with a new message received.

"He doesn't seem to care. He says he's grateful you're not being a stubborn _arse_."

" _Arse_ , huh?"

"His words, not mine." Emma squealed as Killian flipped them over so that he lay on top of her on the bed. In a surprising feat of almost complete silence, they managed to show each other just how _grateful_ they were.

* * *

Later that day, in the afternoon, Emma got Liam ready as Killian set up the Skype call. She had intended to hide somewhere in the house to give the boys some privacy, but Killian refused to have her anywhere but at his side.

"You made this happen, love. It's only right that you be here. And besides, I want to show you off to my ponce of a brother."

Killian would never admit it, but Emma could feel the excitement bouncing off him.

When the computer rang with the sound of a call being broadcasted, Killian picked up the call as Emma rounded up little Liam and sat him between herself and Killian.

"Little brother!" Came Liam's resonant laugh.

"Younger brother." Killian corrected.

"And you must be Ms. Mary Nolan," Liam directed at Emma.

"Mary Nolan?" Killian looked between his love and his brother.

"I take it that's not your real name?" Liam chortled.

"Emma Swan." Emma confirmed. Killian still looked confused so she explained, "I told you he didn't know who I was!"

Emma and Liam watched as realization dawned on Killian, and burst into laughter the moment they saw he understood.

Little Liam, not really understanding what was happening, tugged on his father's shirt. "Daddy?"

"Daddy?" Older Liam echoed.

"Aye brother, I would like to officially introduce you to my son, Liam."

Shocked into silence, Liam just gaped at the little boy. "Liam? You named him Liam?"

"Of course! And Li, do you remember who this is?" Li started poking his cheek in thought, staring at the man on the screen before he yelled,

"'cle Li!"

"That's right, that's your uncle Liam! Good boy."

"He knows who I am?"

"Of course he does. Just because I was too much of a coward to talk to you, doesn't mean i'd have me son not know his namesake."

"Your son with... Emma?"

"I wish," Killian mumbled. Emma pretended not to hear it.

And so after letting the Liams get to know each other a bit more, Emma excused herself, stealing Li away for 'snack time!' while the brothers caught up with each other. Killian told Liam about Milah, and Emma and everything else he could bloody well think of. Liam revealed having a family of his own, a beautiful wife named Elsa, and his two kids, Elena, who was a little younger than Liam, and James, who was barely a month old.

Killian expected at least some awkwardness and a touch of residual anger on his brother's part, but it seemed they were both just so relieved to be back in each other's lives that hurt feeling and words unsaid, were agreed to be left for another time.

Their conversations went beyond family and into work and friends and everything in between. Killian didn't realize how much he'd missed his brother until he was sitting before him, talking as if nothing ever happened between them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note: This is it everyone! There's just the epilogue left after this. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up, just like life and time have gotten the best of me recently with the responses to all your amazing comments, it has also taken me away from writing. Now i do have some of the epilogue written and i will do everything i can to get it out on time, but if i don't, i promise i won't leave you hanging for too long. Thank you so much to everyone who left a review, like or even just read it! You have no idea how much i appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

 **Week 12**

Emma had stayed with the Jones' three nights in a row. Well, three nights _so far._ It wasn't that she couldn't go home, or that she even intended on staying over that often. It just happened. With every night she spent, it became a little easier. She'd have to leave soon though, she did miss her bed and her shower, but for just a little while longer, she could bask in the bubble they'd created for themselves.

It was about one in the morning when Emma woke up to an empty bed. It took her a while to register Killian's absence, but when she did, she wrapped herself in the sheets she'd slept in, and started her search for him.

She checked Liam's room first, thinking maybe he woke up and woke his father with him, but Liam was fast asleep and Killian was not there with him.

The kitchen was also empty, and so was his study, which only left the living room. She found him asleep on the couch, his mouth open and his body slanted towards the armrest with a videogame controller slipping from his fingers and a headset rested around his neck. The game in question was still playing on the TV.

Emma was faced with a few options. She could just switch everything off and leave him here. She could wake him and help him back to his room. _Or_ she could play for him; it's bad form leaving his teammates hanging like that.

It didn't really take too long before she snapped a picture of him then sat beside him, controller in hand, and trying to gently lift the headset off him. She'd played this game with him before, so she wasn't at a complete disadvantage. She only hoped his teammates would be the forgiving type.

"Hello?" She spoke into the headset.

"Who are you?" Three voices echoed back.

"I'm-"

"Emma, lass?" Interrupted a fourth familiar voice.

" _Liam_?"

"Aye! Emma! Lads, be nice, she's with me."

"Where's Killian?" a voice grumbled.

"He fell asleep on you guys-" Suddenly all the voices erupted in laughter.

"What a ponce."

"He's such a git."

"Oh, cut him some slack."

Emma just sat in silence, trying to decide what to say.

"Emma, meet David, Kristoff, and Leroy – but we just call him Grumpy. Lads, meet Emma, a much preferred replacement of my little brother." Pretty much since the day Killian and Liam reconnected, there have been nightly gaming matches with a group consisting of a mix of their friends.

"Younger brother," Emma corrected. "Well, I'm sorry he fell asleep but you got me know, and I'm ready to destroy anyone who crosses our path!"

"I like her," David announced.

"Way more than Killy," Kristoff agreed.

"Whatever guys, let's just get this show on the road!" Leroy practically yelled into the microphone.

 _I guess he's called Grumpy for a reason…_

It took Emma a couple of matches, but she got the hang of it. _And_ she was actually good!

As a matter of fact, she was completely dominating the game when she saw movement from beside her.

"Swan?" Came Killian's gravelly voice.

"Sleeping beauty has woken up, gentlemen!" Emma called into the microphone, and received a chorus of laughter.

Killian just started at her for a few moments in complete confusion.

"Where are we, love?" Killian started to sit up.

"Your living room, _love_." Emma teased him. She had yet to even glance in his direction, very much preoccupied destroying the team they were playing against.

Killian looked between his love, the television, the headset, then back to her. He did this a few times before realization dawned in him.

"I see you've replaced me, then?" Killian pulled her onto his lap.

"Killian!" Emma yelped in surprise. "You fell asleep, I was interested."

Killian tugged on the headset until on of the speakers flipped so it was facing him instead of Emma's ear then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her too him. He put his ear on it just in time to hear Liam say:

"Oi, Emma, don't let him- behind you! Behind you! - distract you now."

"Yeah! You're officially one of us," David echoed.

"Thank you very much, _brother_ ," Killian drawled.

"You're – aghh, bloody hell they got me! They're on the bridge headed your way, Grumpy – very welcome, Killy."

They continued playing for another couple of hours, Emma handling the controller while Killian called out locations of the enemies. At some point, Emma even found herself snuggled into Killian's chest, her head resting on his shoulder as they worked together to win the match.

That was how they found themselves the next morning. Well, with a few variations. They were still snuggled up, hugging the controller and sharing the headset, but the TV and the console were switched off – automatic functions. More importantly, however, it seemed Li woke up at some point and joined their snuggle party, adding his blankie and owl.

Emma was the first to wake. She couldn't really do much about it because she was caught in the middle of a Jones' sandwich. She didn't exactly _want_ to do anything about it either. So she just sat there, with her head on Killian's shoulder, and her hand running through Liam's hair.

Killian was next. Technically. He hadn't exactly awoken on his own… more like to the sensation of kisses being peppered up his neck and along his jaw.

"Hmmmmm… Morning, sweetheart." Killian sighed, eyes still closed in content.

"Shhh, you'll wake him," Emma whispered as she placed one last kiss on his neck, then shifted to face him.

"Wake him? Wake who?" Killian tried to sit up, but Emma gently pushed him back.

Instead of saying anything, she just looked down at the sleeping boy in her lap. She looked back up in time to see the blinding smile on Killian's face.

"What time is it?" Killian asked.

Emma checked the clock by the TV and answered, "Half passed nine."

"I suppose we should wake him. Wouldn't want to disrupt his sleep schedule."

Emma shifted to hold Liam properly, when Killian stopped her by placing a hand on one of hers and an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," Emma turned towards him. Killian planted a soft kiss to her lips, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Emma kissed him again.

Killian moved Liam's hair off his forehead while Emma stroked his cheek.

"Li, sweetheart. Time to wake up!" Emma crooned.

Liam stretched, and stirred but did not wake.

"C'mon, ya scallywag. Do you want pancakes or eggs?"

"Cake?" Suddenly Liam was wide-awake. It seemed the temptation of food was too much for him to resist.

Emma and Killian chuckled at his enthusiasm. "No, lad. Not cake, _pan_ cakes _._ "

Liam just rubbed his stomach in acceptance of whatever food they were willing to offer him.

Emma turned towards Killian, "Why don't I make the pancakes while you get him washed up?"

"Are you sure, love? I can make breakfast if you like." Killian offered.

"Don't worry; I got this. Pancakes are my specialty."

Twenty minutes found them at the dining table, all sharing a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, decorated with dollops of whipped cream. Emma had pre-chopped Liam's portion so that he could feed himself without any help from the adults. After a few helpings of Emma's fluffy, succulent pancakes, Killian came to the conclusion that pancakes were indeed her specialty.

* * *

They were lying in bed when Killian told her. She honestly didn't expect the wave of gloom that overcame her at the statement.

"Love, I've got the last of the paintings ready if you want them."

"The _last_?" Emma gasped.

"Aye, my love. For now."

"No…" Emma whined. "I love my paintings."

"Then I shall spend the rest of my days in front of a canvas, with a brush clutched in my fist." Killian teased.

Emma nudged his shoulder at his joke.

"In all seriousness, though. I don't mean to frighten you, Swan, but when I think of the future, I see you in it. So, this may be the last of the paintings for now, but I promise you, I will paint you every milestone in our lives from now on. Every anniversary, every major announcement, and every time you bloody well want me to paint you something. Savvy?"

 _He wants a future? With me?_

At first thought, Emma was scared… at least she expected to be. What she actually felt was a swarm of butterflies raging war on her stomach. Suddenly, when she looked to the future, Killian and Liam were all she could see too.

The silence, however, must have misled Killian. She could see it in his eyes. He was about to backtrack, say something about it being too early, surely. So Emma decided to voice her thoughts.

"I see you in my future too." Her smile mirrored his in purity and scale. The words were simple. Simple, yet perfect.

Killian made to move atop her, but Emma stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"I want to see them."

"Now? Love, I've got much better plans for you tonight. It can wait 'til morning." Killian made another move to kiss her, but Emma wasn't having it.

"Please?"

Killian sighed and threw the covers off him. "As you wish."

It took him a whole two minutes to come back to her. He was carrying one very large canvas.

"Before I show you this, I feel I should warn you. This one is a little less realistic in terms of depicting our lives right now. Consider it a metaphor, darling."

"Noted." Emma saluted him. Before taking a look at the painting, however, Emma practically pounced on him and kissed his the life out of him.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for, love?"

"I didn't actually want to deny you earlier… thought I'd fix that." Emma pecked his nose.

"Minx." Killian murmured under his breath.

"Let's have it then!" Emma gestured to the canvas.

Emma felt the breath get knocked out of her the moment she laid eyes on the painting. It was beautiful.

It looked like they were in a ballroom, but the bricks on the wall were made of pure gold, the floor was shining blue, with golden diamonds smattered across it. There was a large feast set out to the side of the canvas.

At the center lay two thrones, a large one and a smaller one. In them sat Emma, in a striking red gown, with her hair pulled into a bun with a few strands framing her face, and a sparkling silver tiara on her head. On the smaller throne, sat Liam. He was looking dapper in a royal blue coat with golden ruffles decorating the sleeves, black pants and a crown on his head. Leaning on his miniature throne was older Liam, who donned a naval uniform. He wore white pants, paired with a white vest and a blue coat with golden buttons and epaulettes. His hair was a mess of unruly curls, but he stood proud next to his nephew.

In the center of the frame, between the two thrones, was Killian. He was kneeling in a brown pea coat lined with black leather on its cuffs and collar. He was facing away from the painting and towards the thrones but his dark hair and pointed ears gave him away once more.

"Killian?" Emma whispered, not wanting to disturb the silent peace that had overcome them.

"Aye, Princess?" Killian whispered back, tucking her hair behind her ear, letting it flow down her back instead.

"I don't- I just- could you- what?"

"You see, my love, I've painted my whole world in this portrait. "My love, my princess." His hand grazed over Emma's form on the canvas. "My little love, my prince." He did the same with Liam. "And my brother. Through thick and thin."

Emma looked at him in amazement. She caressed his face. "You deserve a throne too, you know?"

Killian smiled sadly at that. "Not yet, but I'm getting there, love."

"No, No. You've already gotten there. You are so much more than you think you are, Jones."

"Aye?"

"Of course!" Suddenly, Emma's face broke into an earth shattering smile.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was planning to wait a little bit to give it to you, but screw it. Wait here." Suddenly Emma was off like a shot, dashing towards the bedroom door. She returned moments later clutching something behind her back.

"What've you got there?"

"Be patient," she teased as she walked back to the bed. She was about to reveal her hidden trinket when she remembered, "Oh, wait! The quote!"

"Right, darling. It goes, "For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home." By Stephanie Perkins."

Emma moved back to his lap and pressed a few kisses to his lips again.

"Actually, funny you should mention…" She trailed off as she placed a canvas in his hands. "No wait." She stopped him before he could turn it over. " _Before I show you this, I feel I should warn you-"_ She echoed his earlier words. "This will be nowhere near the masterpieces you've given me, but Liam and I worked really hard on it so don't laugh."

Killian laughed as he promised not to laugh. "I'm flattered, Swan," he teased.

"Just look at it before I chicken out and throw it out the window."

Killian gave her a quizzical look.

Emma's heart was pounding. She was terrified of his reaction to what was about to happen. What if it was too early? What if he wasn't ready? What if this isn't what he wanted? She averted her eyes when he started turning it over; she couldn't watch his reaction. She even hid under the covers for good measure.

* * *

For the life of him he couldn't figure out why Emma started acting so weird. One minute she was all giggles and smiles, the next she was a blubbering mess hiding under the covers.

"What's the matter, love?" Killian grazed her leg over the covers.

"Killian please just look at it." He could've sworn he heard her mutter _before I vomit in your bed._

Heading her muffled warning, Killian flipped over the canvas.

There were three stick figures, one with short dark hair, one with long blonde hair, and a third smaller one with light brown hair, all facing the viewer. They stood in front of an outline house, similar to the simplistic ones children draw. The blonde one and the little one appeared to be cheering, with their hands in the air, and their legs bent seemingly in mid-jump. The other stick figure was looking down at an open box in his hand. In the box there was a golden skeleton key, with yellow rays all around it.

 _What on earth?_

"Emma, darling, not that I don't absolutely adore this, because I swear to you this is one of my favorite things. But I must admit I'm a bit lost." Killian pulled the covers down from her face.

"Moveinwithme." Emma really did look like she was going to be sick.

"What."

"Move…inwithme." Killian had heard her the first time, but he couldn't believe his ears.

"Say again, love," he pleaded

"Look, it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're going to have to work at it everyday, and I know it may seem a bit soon, but I love you. I love you and I don't ever want to lose you. We've known each other for a long time, so it won't technically be _that_ soon. I mean if you count it from the first day we met. Unless you are excluding the time we spent apart then I guess it would be pretty soon. But then why would you do that, because it's not like we un-met during that time. Well, you're free to count it as you like, but I would count it from- "

Emma's ramblings were cut off by a firm and loving kiss.

When they broke apart, Killian asked: "Better?"

Emma nodded, then continued her little speech in a much calmer manner, "What I'm trying to say is, I've got a closet full of red leather. I could use some black leather in my life."

"When you put it like that, Emma, how could I ever say no?" Killian's smile could've lit up the whole world. Then suddenly, reality set in. "What about Liam? Are you sure you want to be living with an infant? He can be such a handful, the little monster, but Emma you need to be sure. He can't be collateral damage if you decide a life with a little one isn't for you."

"Of course im sure. I would never _ever_ even suggest something like this without having Liam's best interest at heart. It's just that he and I have grown so close, and I honestly love him more than I thought I ever could. But if you're not sure about me-"

"Sweetheart, that's not what I meant. I was only asking if you knew what you were getting yourself into, that's all." Killian explained, but Emma didn't look convinced. So Killian tried again, this time with her pinned beneath him so that she could read the honesty in his eyes when he spoke. "I've never been more sure of anyone, or anything in my life."

"Does that mean…" He could see her try to temper her excitement as she spoke.

"If you're sure about us, love, it would be a great honor for us to be sharing a home."

"Oh, I'm sure." Suddenly, he found himself on his back with Emma hovering above him.

"Are you, now? Why don't you show me how sure you are, then?"

"I think I can do that."

"I love you, Emma Swan. I love you so much."

"I love you, Killian."

And oh did they show each other just how true their words were.


	27. Epilogue

"Killian?" Emma called.

"In here, love." Killian shouted back from the bathroom.

She started moving in the direction of his voice as she spoke, "Is Liam with you? I can't find…"

Emma trailed off as Killian came to view, and with him, his four year old mini-me. She couldn't believe how fast he was growing up. So fast, actually, that he now stood by Killian on the bathroom counter with shaving cream all over his face, mimicking his father's movements with a wooden popsicle stick.

"Hey there, buddy. Whatcha doing?" Emma planted a kiss on the back of Killian's neck, before moving to stand behind Liam on the counter.

"Shaving with daddy!" Liam beamed.

"I can see that, kid. How about you let me help you so we can get you dressed for today?"

"But you're not helping daddy!" Liam whined.

"I'll help daddy once I get you dressed. I promise." Emma held out her pinky for Liam to lock her promise with.

"Aye lad, listen to your mum." Killian winked at her through the mirror.

Liam nodded and wrapped his little pinky around hers, before reaching his arms up, making grabby hands at her.

Emma picked him up and carried him to his bedroom to help him get dressed.

In the past year, Emma and Killian had moved in together, gotten engaged, and planned a whole art exhibition surrounding Killian's paintings to her… which was set to open in a few hours. Although they weren't technically married yet, Emma and Killian were already preparing adoption papers so that Emma could officially be his mother. Which is why Killian started teaching Liam to call her _mommy_ , instead of Emma, a few months ago. He felt easing his boy into the idea was the best way to go, even if he was still too young to really understand it.

Killian made his way to them, just as Emma was tying the laces on Liam's shoes. He wore a miniature grey suit, with shorts instead of full-length pants, and a vest instead of a blazer.

"Mama, daddy needs help!" Emma couldn't stop the flutter in her heart every time Liam referred to her as his mother. It was magical in its purity.

"And how do you figure that?" Emma asked.

Liam didn't say anything, but pointed to something behind her. Emma turned to find Killian standing by the door, his tie in a tangled knot around his fingers- she couldn't control the chuckle that escaped her.

"How even…" Emma breathed.

"Bloody thing's out to get me, Swan." He eyed the tie suspiciously.

Emma undid the knots on the tie before straightening it out and tying it properly around his neck.

"There you go," she said as she patted his chest.

"What would I do without you, love?" Killian leaned in and pecked her lips in thanks.

"Keep an eye on Liam while I go get dressed. Don't let him eat anything… or touch any of his paints. If he messes up his clothes, he'll end up a mess in all the pictures," Emma warned.

"Gotcha, boss." Killian saluted her.

* * *

They arrived at the gallery twenty minutes later. After months of hard work, Emma was so excited to finally see the end product. According to Killian, she was in for a few surprises as well.

They stood in front of the main entrance, their eyes fell on a sign that proudly read the words "Forgetting Neverland".

"It seemed fitting, love," Killian explained, his mouth pressed directly to her ear in a display much too intimate for such a public setting.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" She mumbled in return.

"Neverland never seemed like a place I'd want to visit; it's beauty and splendor merely a superficial visage to hide the ugliness of a life spent never growing, never learning. And you, my love, inspire me everyday. You've shown me there is beauty to be found within the unjust. Liam and I didn't deserve the hand we were dealt, and neither did you, but perhaps without it, we wouldn't have found each other. We wouldn't have evolved into the people we are today. Though we are jagged and scarred because of it, I'd do it all over again if it means I end up with my brother, my son, and you, my love."

Emma didn't know what to say to that; her emotions truly overwhelmed her, so she pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to his in a passion no words could describe.

"I must say, I'm surprised; I didn't think you'd actually last this long with _her_ , Killy," interrupted an all too familiar voice.

Killian pulled away from Emma only to glare daggers at the short blonde woman grinning behind Emma.

"This event is invitation only. Sod off, Tinker Bell."

"Whatever do you mean? I'm sure I'm on that invite list." She winked at him.

Before Killian could respond, Emma whirled around until she was so close to Tink, she could feel her breath on her face.

"Listen, bitch. You've got to get this through your head-" Tink seemed to shrink a little at the force of Emma's words. "Killian and I are happy and in love and you don't fit in anywhere in this equation. I was willing to give you a chance before, but I've had enough of your games." Emma looked towards Killian, who gave her a nod of approval and a giant grin in pride, before she took another step towards Tink. For her part, Tink didn't utter a single word, sound, or even dared to breathe. "Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. And don't you ever bother my _family_ again, got it?"

Tink opened her mouth a few times, surely to argue some dramatic, and probably offensive, points, but nothing seemed to do the trick. So instead, she turned around, kicked down the giant sign that read 'Forgetting Neverland', and stomped her way out of sight, like a child having a temper tantrum.

Before anyone could register what had happened, a tall man in a baseball cap was walking in the direction of the torn sign. He crumpled up what was left of the sign, and moved it out of the way, then started hanging up an identical new one.

"Uhh... Excuse me?" Emma was so perplexed by the events of the past few moments that she just stood there, mouth agape, and let Killian do all the talking.

The man didn't answer, but continuing putting up the sign.

"Excuse me? Sir?" Killian tried again.

Still no answer. Killian and Emma shared a bewildered glance before he gave it one more shot.

"Hello? Can you hear me, sir?" Killian took a few steps forward.

"Right, Killy. Good as new." The man turned to face them, removing his hat in the process, revealing stoic blue eyes, and the light brown curls that fell across his forehead.

"Liam?" Killian whispered.

"Aye, little brother. I've missed you."

The brothers stared at each other for what felt like hours before they almost tackled each other to the ground in the ferocity of their shared hug. Emma picked up little Liam and started softly explaining the situation to him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Despite his words, the blinding smile on his face showed just how happy he was.

Rather than give a direct answer, Liam tilted his head in Emma's direction and winked. "Emma, darling, you look even more beautiful in person."

"How was your flight?" Emma asked Liam, but couldn't take her eyes off Killian.

"You?" Killian whispered in awe.

"Magnificent. Li?" Liam continued as if his brother hadn't spoken.

Liam started bouncing on Emma's hip, making grabby hands at his uncle. It wasn't long before Liam was flinging Li into the air. His boyish squeals of laughter encompassing their surroundings.

Killian made his way back to Emma, who just shrugged, "Surprise?"

"Bloody hell, lass," Killian muttered as he pulled her towards him and kissed her lips, then her cheek, and her neck. "I love you."

"I love you." Emma echoed.

Suddenly, something occurred to Emma. "Liam?"

"Aye, love?" He paused his game with Li.

"What was that all about with the sign?" Everyone abruptly turned to Liam with the same question now running through their minds.

"Oh, that? Well, when you and Killian shared all her antics with me, I figured something like this might happen… so I stopped by here as soon as I arrived and got a few extras made. I even have two doorknobs and a bunch of red curtain fabric in the back of my rental."

When no one said anything, Liam continued, "What? Did you really think I'd leave anything to chance when my baby brother finally decides to live out his dreams properly? Not on my bloody watch."

Emma began to chuckle slowly. Killian followed behind her with low sniggers. Then Liam joined in with a few chortles. Soon enough, they were all outright laughing. Tears, cramps and all. Even Li managed to get some laughs in there, though probably just because everyone else was laughing.

It took them a moment, but once everyone composed themselves, Liam spoke again,

"Right then. Now that that's settled, I'm going to head to the hotel to get dressed and grab Elsa and the kids. I promise to be back before people start arriving."

With that, Liam hugged his brother and his nephew, gave Emma a kiss on the cheek, and was on his way.

"Am I finally allowed to go in then?" Emma turned so she was cocooned in Killian's arms with Li between them.

"Aye, love." Killian placed a kiss to her forehead before starting towards the main entrance, reaching his arm behind his back for Emma to take.

The gallery was designed in a way so that upon entry, you had the option of choosing from two paths; one marked with a single yellow stripe, the other marked with a single blue stripe. The yellow path held all the paintings of Emma's life, in chronological order just like he gave to her. It started with the painting of her all alone as a baby in the basket. Then the foster home at age five. The bad group home. Her stint on the streets. When she found the water. Alone on the streets. Then finally when she became a lifeguard.

Killian's path went pretty much the same in that it went from that first painting with his whole family, all the way to his divorce from Milah.

The two paths moved closer and closer together until they merged into one. A green stripe marking their unity. Every few steps forward marked the presence of another painting. The path showed everything from their first meeting, to Killian's regal depiction of them. But more than that, Killian also added a couple more milestones. There was one where they had just moved in together, and another depicting their engagement.

Emma was astounded by all of it. No matter how many times she'd seen the painting, the shock and awe of it all never seemed to fade. Not even a little.

However, what really did it for her was the final wall, right at the end of the green-marked path. It was a clutter really, but a clutter of every single painting Li ever made. There were the ones that he worked on for Emma, but there were also a whole bunch that were basically scribbles brought on by a rainy day spent in doors.

She had planned on waiting until after the showing. Until later tonight when they were alone in the comfort of their home. She had this whole extravagant reveal planned with cake and surprise little trinkets. But seeing this man, seeing everything he's done for her, for his son - looking at him now, holding Li as he pointed at all the different paintings he did - watching the glow of happiness shine through their eyes, Emma couldn't keep it in any longer. She could feel the tears well up.

Killian seemed to notice her internal struggle.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm pregnant."

Killian just stared at her for a solid minute. "Come again?"

"Killian, I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby!" Emma's tears were flowing freely now. Killian looked like he just might drop Liam.

"You- we- Emma?" A giant grin broke out. Suddenly, Emma was being lifted, right along side Li, and it was the happiest she'd ever been in her life.

She was starting a family with this man and his- _their_ boy. The man she was going to spend the rest of her life loving and being loved by. And Liam, bless his beautiful soul was going to get the chance neither Emma nor Killian ever had. He was going to have more family than he knew what to do with. And they're going to love him more than any of them thought was possible.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Characters not mine!**

 **Authors note: This is it! First off, id like to apologise for the delay. Summer vacation kind of takes my attention away from everything. BUT, i want to thank every single person who supported me through this. Whether you favourited, commented, or even just read it, you're a star and i really appreciate all the love you sent my way! I also want to thank the amazing _So Much Tea_ and _CaptainWiley_ for their epic beta-ing skills. I honestly couldn't have done it without you. **

**That being said, this is only a temporary goodbye because... I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN THE WORKS! I personally think its really cool and a lot edgier than this one. But don't worry, it'll be filled with angst and lots and lots of Captain Swan... and Shady!Killian. I probably won't be able to get it out until I'm back to some type of routine... so probably around September. (I might be able to squeeze in a one shot prompt or two until then if you want to send some in, though! I'd love to hear your ideas)**

 **I love you all. And i hope this epilogue was worth the wait and was what you might have had in mind.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
